The Foundling
by Kiva Taliana
Summary: Merlin has a rather odd accident; Gaius and Arthur are stretched to breaking point, while Merlin sees the world in a whole new light. Mainly fluff, with the odd shreds of angst and drama.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin ran through the forest, dropping the leather pack into the small nook at the base of a large oak tree. Tucking it down he grabbed the spare sword, the two rabbits and one pheasant that Arthur had hunted that morning and shrugging the pack with the spare equipment in it onto his back, continued running. He crested a small rise, muttering in irritation, panting a little as he did so.

Days like this were getting typical. They were going to have to notice soon surely? Merlin snarled to himself. Actually trying to get a single word in edgeways between Arthur and Gaius was impossible, so he was left running between the two. As he ran he stumbled, and catching his foot on something, he went pitching forward down the small incline. He crashed down into the base of the small gully; there was a bright flash and a loud bang, and then; well to Merlin, it all felt rather strange.

Arthur looked up at the sound.

"What was that?" he asked, then paused and looked around. Merlin was no where in sight. Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. "Skirting the trail does not mean going right round the far side of the forest."

Even as he muttered under his breath he realised the sound had come from what should have been Merlin's general location. Should have been, but meant he probably wasn't over there, that or he was and of course, had ended up getting himself into some sort of mess.

With a huff Arthur shifted the crossbow in his grip and started to jog in the general direction the sound had come from.

Gaius jumped as the crash echoed through the forest, sending the birds above him flapping away in panic. He looked around sharply. The sound hadn't come from too far away. Straitening up he hefted the basket he was carrying and looked around.

"Merlin?" he called. "Oh, what is he up to now?"

Forgetting all about the herbs he was collecting Gaius headed in the direction of the sound, sighing heavily, and hoping that Merlin hadn't got himself into any sort of bother. He'd only just managed to get himself out of his last scrape.

"I'm getting to old for this," Gaius told himself, and then frowned as he caught a flicker of movement in the forest, moving swiftly.

Gaius stomped as fast as he could in the direction of the movement and it met him quite rapidly, almost pitching him over.

"Merlin! Be more careful for heavens sake!"

"Gaius?" he was kept steady by a strong grip. Gaius blinked and looked, with some surprise, up at Arthur.

"Sire, I'm sorry, I thought you were Merlin."

"I guessed that," Arthur said. "He was hunting with me, well, when I say hunting," Arthur left that hanging, with a shrug, and turned to look around. He turned back as Gaius said.

"No, he was with me, collecting herbs. We've spent the morning restocking some of my supplies."

They looked at each other for a moment, processing that, then Arthur said.

"But he came out hunting with me," Arthur said.

"He said he was setting off ahead of me to get started, I thought he seemed a little over enthusiastic."

"He certainly wasn't about hunting, disappeared off the first chance he got."

"I met him gathering yarrow from the meadow."

They looked at each other again. Arthur blinked.

"Why didn't he just tell me you needed to do that?"

"Why didn't he tell me that you wanted him to go hunting?"

Again they looked at each other, both not wanting to ask the other if they had actually given Merlin a chance to point that out. Arthur looked around again.

"And on that subject, where exactly is he? And what was that noise?"

Gaius didn't want to point out that was two subjects, even if they could be highly connected. Instead he looked around and frowned as he spotted something and pointed.

"Over there."

Arthur looked where Gaius indicated, stepping over a thick tree root he crouched down and picked up the leather pack. Gaius moved behind him and lifted it from Arthur's hands as he held it up.

"It's Merlin's." Opening it Gaius peered at the contents, looking at the herbs that had already been collected. Closing it again Gaius put the pack in his shoulder and looked down at Arthur, who was examining the little hollow and then he turned, still crouched down, and looked at the forest floor.

"Someone came this way recently, ran in from that direction," Arthur mused, pointing in the direction Gaius had come from. "Paused here, picking something up by the look of it, and then they went that way." Arthur pointed in the direction he had travelled from. "They were running, and they went that way over the crest. Merlin!"

Gaius jumped a little as Arthur bellowed. Straightening up the prince glanced at the physician.

"Sorry, habit."

Arthur turned away so he didn't see Gaius frown. After a moment Gaius followed Arthur as he headed through the forest, following the less than subtle trail. Merlin was going for speed, not stealth. Arthur chose not to give that information to Gaius, instead he stepped up the small incline and paused, looking around.

"Sire?" Gaius said, nodding at something in the small gully. Arthur looked at the scattering of equipment which was spread around a small area of undergrowth. He almost stepped forward but then Gaius suddenly grabbed his arm and hauled him back. Arthur swayed back with the movement, turning to frown at the older man.

"Careful Sire," Gaius warned. Arthur followed his gaze, looking down at the low brush in front of them; tilting his head Arthur saw the faintest glimpse of metal. He crouched slowly, followed by Gaius. Reaching out one hand Arthur carefully parted the brush and looked at the length of silvery wire running through it. Putting his other hand on Gaius' shoulder to warn him to stay down Arthur flicked the wire. It vibrated with a low humming sound. Arthur raised his eyebrows.

Gaius shifted, slowly getting up and following the taut line of metal. Arthur watched him, and then crept after him. They went a few metres around the clearing. Both pausing as something shifted in the middle. Gaius' eyes continued moving around the clearing, focussing on a tree opposite them, which seemed to have some sort of symbol painted on it.

"This is not any trap I know," Arthur said, twanging the wire again and hearing the hum. Gaius shushed Arthur down and pointed at the large bush again it shivered a little. Very slowly, Arthur stood up and drew his sword, looking down at the wire he glanced at Gaius, nodding at it in an unspoken question. Arthur didn't know what it was, he didn't know if it was safe.

The physician inclined his head and then moved around the circle, following the band of wire. With a nod at Arthur he indicated that the prince should move in the opposite direction, keeping his eye on the shrubbery, and Merlin's equipment that was dropped there. Arthur paused and slowly crouched down again. Over by a tree, Gaius was inspecting the symbols that had been etched into the bark.

Arthur picked up the end of the wire he had found. The silver was blackened at the end and sniffing it Arthur picked up the smell of burning. Checking the ground, he found the other end of the wire, the connection had clearly been broken. Gaius shuffled around to him.

"I think whatever it was has run its course. It's broken in two other places," Gaius said.

Arthur straightened up again stepped over the boundary of the circle and headed into the centre. Sniffing he caught the smell of burning in the air but there was no further sign of fire. His jaw hardened and he tensed his hands on his sword hilt.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked. The large bush shivered again. Arthur moved towards it, frowning as he saw a clump of material caught in the bush. Reaching out he used the point of his sword to catch it up and pull it clear of the foliage, blinking in surprise as he looked at Merlin's trousers. Further inspection located his boots.

"Merlin?" he demanded again and then jumped, almost toppling Gaius, who had come up behind him. They both stared at the little head that popped out for a moment, clocked them both and disappeared back into the shrubbery with a squeak.

"Was that -?" Gaius asked.

"I think so," Arthur replied, trying to catch other glimpse. A few leaves parted and two wide blue eyes looked out at them. The little boy, occupying Merlin's shirt blinked at them and waited.

"What the f - !" Arthur started and Gaius ended by sighing heavily.

"Oh dear."


	2. Chapter 2

"Merlin, come here," Arthur said, reaching in to try and extract him. Merlin wriggled deeper into the bush, where he couldn't be reached.

"Merlin," Gaius said. "Come out of there."

"NO!" Merlin piped up. "Shouting!"

"We're not shouting Merlin, we just need you out of there!" Arthur snapped.

"Will shout," Merlin announced, his voice taking on a muffled tone. Gaius and Arthur looked at each other. Gaius shifted, thinking that perhaps he'd be better to reason with Merlin, when Arthur announced, with calm authority.

"Merlin, we are not going to shout at you, but we can't fix this with you in there. Now come out."

There was further rustling and even Arthur looked surprised as he was obeyed. Merlin wriggled over a branch and then stepped forward, unfortunately catching the trailing hem of his shirt with his feet, so he pitched forward.

Arthur's reliable, and lightening, reflexes reacted. He grabbed out and caught Merlin before he could topple face first into a small clump of nettles which were fighting to grow at the base of the shrub. Taking a firm grip of Merlin's waist Arthur pulled him through the remaining tangle of small branches, unsnagged the shirt from several as he did so and pulled Merlin clear of the bush.

Very gently he put Merlin down on a clear space of ground, watching the excess material of his shirt pool at his feet. Very slowly it slid down off his shoulders. Arthur caught it and bunched it up again, tying the neck so he couldn't slip again and leave Merlin naked. Merlin waved his arms and flopped the sleeves around, looking at them curiously.

"Merlin?" Arthur brought him back to attention. Merlin looked at him, the wide eyes very familiar, as was the thick thatch of dark hair. It was most definitely Merlin, just a very, very small Merlin. The child's eyes wandered as Gaius moved next to Arthur, looking down at him.

"How did this happen?" Arthur asked.

"We can only presume it is some kind of sorcery," Gaius said. Looking around he indicated the circular hollow they were in. "Merlin must have broken the circle and the spell must have activated, and when it released it did that."

"Turned Merlin into a child?" Arthur asked, still unable to stop staring at Merlin. Merlin was looking around with interest, waving his arms again and trying to get his hands free. They were completely lost in the material, he was so tiny.

"So it would appear," Gaius said.

"Why?" Arthur asked, he looked up at Gaius for an answer, so did Merlin.

Gaius thought about it. "The wire suggests it was a spell that took a long time to build, Merlin could have just activated it by accident when running across the forest."

"But that means anyone could have crashed into it," Arthur said. "Then again, this is Merlin, he probably wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Who would want a spell like that though?"

"I dare say there is more than one person who would like a secret to eternal youth."

"By turning themselves into an infant?" Arthur said. He looked at Merlin, who was looking from one person to another, eyes wide and face serious. Gaius winced a little, all the crouching had done nothing for his knees, they were started to feel a little stiff. Which helped hone his train of thought.

"Well, maybe the person who wanted the spell was considerably older, and therefore the dimensions of the spell might be fitted to them."

"So they'd be less infantile. How the hell do we reverse it?" Arthur asked. "You said the spell had burnt out?"

Arthur didn't notice Gaius look pointedly at Merlin. Nor did he see Merlin blink and then move his swamped shoulders in a way that looked like a shrug. Merlin looked around, then back again with a slight shake of his head.

"Yes, it has" Gaius told Arthur in response. "There is no way we can do anything here. We'll have to take him back to Camelot, although… is there any way we can explain to your father what happened?"

Arthur frowned, biting his lip as he thought about that. His father did not respond well to any mention of sorcery. Even if it was not Merlin's fault, he could still end up blamed for it. Quite clearly, Merlin was of the same opinion, at the mention of Uther he gave a loud wail and started to cry. Both men stared at him in shock as he howled fractiously, tears running down his cheeks. Gaius shuffled forward but was pre-empted by Arthur, who immediately reacted to Merlin's distress.

The prince shifted position and reached for him, picking him up and going on one knee sat Merlin on his raised thigh and cuddled him.

"All right, it's okay," he assured the distressed little boy.

Merlin sobbed for a little while longer, the sounds muted as he snuggled against Arthur. Then he slowly settled down, sniffling on occasion. Arthur kept his arm around Merlin to keep him steady and looked back up at Gaius. Merlin stayed happily tucked against the prince. Gaius watched with some surprise.

"I think he has a point. Magic this close to Camelot might make him –" Arthur stopped there, trying to think of something that sounded tactful. There wasn't anything, so he gave up. Gaius had the hint anyway.

"True, it seems an odd place for someone to build a spell, how often do you hunt here?" Gaius asked.

"Often enough, but it's a big place, chances are I could have missed it. Why? You surely don't think they were aiming for me!" Arthur said. Gaius shrugged in embarrassment.

"We can't rule it out," Gaius said. He also couldn't rule out the idea that Merlin was the target. But there was no possible way to point that out to the prince. "It's certainly a way to make you disappear, or vulnerable."

"Whoever it was isn't here to do anything about it though, are they?" Arthur said.

"Maybe it wasn't quite ready, I really need to research this before we consider it any further."

"How do we get him into Camelot?" Arthur asked. "I think we can rule out walking in there and me telling my father that my servant is now a baby."

Merlin made a muffled noise of objection. Both men looked down at him and realised why he was being so quiet. He had stuffed the loose material from his left sleeve into his mouth and was gnawing on it enthusiastically. Arthur grimaced.

"Merlin! Don't do that! It could be covered in all sorts of muck! Get it out of your mouth!"

The last six words were timed with Arthur tugging on the material to extract it from Merlin. He gave one final tug and it came free, Merlin glared at him.

"We could just say he was found wandering in the forest. There is no way your father could object to someone taking him in. I could bring him back," Gaius said. "Then I should be able to keep him with me."

"No." Arthur shook his head. "I'll do it, I'll hold more sway. I can send him to you for a check up, and then we'll work from there. But then how do we explain Merlin's absence?"

They both pondered that for the moment. Merlin lifted his other sleeve and tried to put the material in his mouth. Arthur took his arm and stopped him with an idle, "no Merlin." Merlin pouted and wriggled a little on Arthur's lap. Arthur tightened his grip.

"He did head off with you this morning, so he would be expected back," Gaius mused. "We need to make sure it's not odd that he's away from the castle for a couple of days. I suppose, I could have sent him on an errand."

"Or I did, a few of the nearby villages would take a day or so to get to, I can say I sent him looking for information about the parents."

Gaius raised his eyebrows. It sounded plausible enough and hopefully the situation wouldn't take too long to sort. Gaius didn't want to contemplate the prospect of a youthful Merlin around the castle long-term.

"We'll do that, but we can't risk anyone suspecting," Arthur added, ending the discussion.

"Then I suggest we get him out of that shirt, if nothing else he looks silly," Gaius said.

"What else can he wear? No, you don't!" Arthur snapped as Merlin attempted a getaway, sliding off Arthur to try and get back into the bush. Arthur stood up and lifting Merlin tucked him firmly under his arm. Merlin gave a little babyish growl of discontent and responded to that by grabbed Arthur's shirt and pulling himself round to try and bite Arthur on the stomach.

"Hey!" Arthur roared.

He swung Merlin round again, and held up him in front of him.

"None of that!" Arthur ordered. Merlin grizzled and waved his arms and legs, pouting at him.

"Maybe he's overtired," Gaius said absently.

Merlin stopped the tantrum, looking at them sulkily instead. Arthur put him down again and taking out his hunting knife started to cut at the material of Merlin's shirt, so it was clear of his feet, and shorter on the arms. Gaius busied himself picking up the rest of Merlin's clothing and packing it away in his basket. Arthur rolled up Merlin's scarf and belted it around the little boy's waist.

Leaning back to admire the work Arthur didn't think Merlin looked too bad in the improvised tunic. It dropped just past his knees, and covered him decently enough. Arthur just hoped nobody noticed that it was the same colour as Merlin's shirt, and then equate it with the rather familiar, if slightly chubbier face, above it.

The last thing Arthur did was wrap some of the off cuts of material around Merlin's feet to protect them before slowly standing up. Merlin tottered towards him, and clung onto the material of his trousers. Arthur looked at Gaius.

"I'll take the route back by the meadow," Gaius said. "Will he be all right walking back with you? It is a bit of a distance."

Arthur looked down at Merlin. "If needs be I can carry him. I'm used to it."

Merlin pouted and smacked Arthur's leg with his hand, then he frowned.

"Ow," Merlin said.


	3. Chapter 3

It proved to be a rather pleasant walk back. The sun pushed through the clouds, warming the day and Arthur took his time, being mindful of the fact that Merlin couldn't go so fast. Merlin, however, didn't seem to mind the pace. In fact he kept running ahead of Arthur, until he tottered too dramatically. Now and again he fell down, sometimes backwards onto his rump, and some forwards on his face.

Merlin didn't make much of a fuss about it. Neither did Arthur, he just picked him up, dusted him off a little, checked him for injuries and let him go on again, warning him to be careful. Now and again Merlin snivelled when he fell, but Arthur's attention seemed to settle him.

It wasn't lost on the prince that the more Merlin ran about, peering at things from his new lower level, the steadier he got, as if he was getting used to the new scenario and was adapting to it. Arthur frowned as Merlin ran to the side of the road and clambered up the banking. He took a firm grip of some sort of plant, and tugged vigorously, pulling out several stems. Arthur paused and watched him quizzically. When Merlin had four or so of the stems, topped with clusters of white flowers, in his grasp, he slid back down the bank on his belly, landing heavily and dropping onto his backside again. He gave a little yelp as he landed.

Arthur reached down to pick him up. Arthur tugged the tunic down where it had rumpled and dusted him off, yet again. Merlin waited throughout the procedure, although he batted Arthur on the head with the flowers a couple of times.

"Are you happy with that?" Arthur asked, wondering what the whole flower thing was about. Merlin lifted them up, batting Arthur in the face this time.

"For Gaius," Merlin said in a serious tone.

For a moment Arthur wondered how often Merlin picked flowers for Gaius, and then his logic took over. It was obviously a plant that Gaius had wanted to collect during his foraging trip, and it was still in Merlin's head. At least present day things seemed to be lingering in his brain, and as an adult he could sometimes seem so childish that Arthur could try and interpret what Merlin was doing now.

"Okay, do you want me to carry them?"

"No!" Merlin said sounding insulted, and he headed off down the track. Arthur followed him, rushing to hold Merlin's hand as they took a steep slope downwards towards the main road to Camelot.

It was not a short walk, and although Arthur had to admire Merlin for persistence, and energy, his new little body couldn't cope. He started to stumble and whinge a little. At that point Arthur reached down and swung Merlin up onto his right hip, settling him there and balancing him with his arm. Merlin murmured in surprise and then put his head down on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur shifted his crossbow and the game he had caught to his other side, and balancing both carefully continued on his way.

And so it was, that the inhabitants of the Lower Town, and the guards at the entrance of the citadel, were treated to the sight of the Crown Prince of Camelot walking back from a hunt with his crossbow loosely held in his left hand, dead animals casually slung over his left shoulder, and a small child carried on his right hip.

Arthur didn't pause to talk to anyone, although he was very aware of the interest. Two of his knights stopped dead and gawped at him. Arthur nodded at them curtly and handed over the stuff in his left hand, so he had one less thing to deal with, before heading on. Merlin turned his head to peer over Arthur's shoulder at the stunned men, and Arthur heard him snigger.

"Stop it."

Merlin huffed and put his head back down on Arthur's shoulder. The prince felt Merlin's head loll slightly before pulling back up. Arthur shifted Merlin on his arm. It was starting to ache and he was thankful when he made it to the courtyard. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad fortune that Uther and Morgana were there with their horses, ready to go out for a ride. Since everyone else became distracted by Arthur's appearance, both Uther and Morgana were forced to turn to see what was going on. Merlin huddled tighter to Arthur, especially when the prince tried to put him down.

"It's all right, come on."

Merlin let go but wasn't happy, and he stayed as close to Arthur as he could.

"Arthur?" Uther asked. The tone could be clearly interpreted as 'explain this'.

"I was out hunting, he was wandering in the woods. I wasn't about to leave him."

"At least you didn't kill him to be roasted on a spit," Morgana murmured sarcastically. Merlin squeaked and hid even more behind Arthur.

"Morgana!" Arthur snapped at her. Morgana winced. Arthur turned to Merlin, taking his hand and pulled him out from behind him. "She didn't mean that. I didn't know what else to do with him," Arthur continued. "Except bring him back here."

"Quite," Uther agreed. Arthur felt Merlin tense with surprise. Arthur took it as a chance to put the bit between his teeth and run with it.

"He's not been very talkative, so I don't know where he might have come from. I sent Merlin to the nearby villages, to see if he can get any information, although it might take him a day or so to come back."

Uther nodded, looking at the little boy, and thankfully no recognition appeared to register with the king. Morgana eyed the little boy again, and then smiled at him. Arthur was a little less sure of her, although if needs be she could probably be trusted with the truth. However, Arthur reasoned that the less people that knew the better. Merlin then surprised Arthur, by thinking on his feet with a distraction technique. Moving around him, Merlin trotted forward a few steps and thrust the flowers he was carrying at Morgana, and then he beamed at her.

"Oh, thank you," Morgana said, taking the slightly wilted flowers, and wincing at the rather mangled stems where Merlin had pulled them, and held so hard.

"You're pretty," Merlin said in a sweet, piping voice.

Arthur restrained the eye roll he felt coming on, but still had to admire Merlin for thinking on his feet. Pity he could never do it as a grown up, Arthur mused. Then he turned his attention back to his father.

"I was going to take him to Gaius, just to make sure he's all right. I need to take a patrol out, but I'm sure Gaius won't mind looking after him."

That moment was the one that Gaius chose to magically appear, carrying his collecting basket and looking like he had just returned. As Uther called him over Gaius gave Merlin and Arthur a curious look. Arthur took over, before his father could issue any orders.

"I found him wandering in the woods, could you just give him a check up, and just keep him for the rest of the morning while I'm out. He's probably tired anyway, it was a long walk back for him."

"Of course," Gaius said. "I have a few things to do in my room, I need to dry out some herbs, I'm sure I can find him something to do. I wouldn't mind a rest myself."

Merlin frowned but stayed quiet. The situation so far was working out fine, until Uther said, with some disapproval.

"I'm sure Arthur wouldn't mind if Merlin went out to collect anything you needed when necessary, you shouldn't be straining yourself like that, Gaius."

There was something in Uther's tone that put Merlin on alert. He looked at the physician sharply, staring at him as if trying to see what he had missed.

"He was already out hunting by the time I had checked the stock. I don't mind the walk," Gaius said. He and Arthur shared a guilty look.

"It's fine," Arthur said in a rush. "As long as Merlin lets me know."

Merlin had a sudden urge to bite Arthur on the leg.

"Well, shall we?" Uther turned to Morgana, who turned to a nearby servant and handed them the flowers.

"Could you take them to Gwen, and ask her to put them in some water for me?" she asked. "Thank you," she said turning back to Merlin, and then she frowned and looked at Arthur.

"What's your name?" she asked the little boy.

There was a short pause. Merlin answered it by turning and hiding himself in Arthur's leg, with a clear hint of 'sort that out'. It wasn't something they had thought to cover, Arthur thought in a panic. Neither he nor Gaius had considered it, and they couldn't exactly start calling him Merlin.

Arthur paused for probably a few seconds longer than was reasonable, before saying.

"Jake, he said his name was Jake."

For heaven's sake, Arthur thought, no one please here remember it was the name of the stuffed toy I had years ago.

No one appeared to. Morgana and Uther mounted up and clattered out of the courtyard. Merlin huddled next to him as the horses passed. Arthur knew he didn't much like horses. Merlin slowly extracted himself from Arthur's leg and looked up at him. Arthur turned him round.

"Jake, you go with Gaius now, he'll look after you okay?"

Merlin hesitated a little, but Arthur wondered if he was doing that just for the sake of the crowd. Then Gaius held out a hand.

"Come on young man,"

After a moment Merlin stepped forward and took Gaius' hand and Arthur watched the two of them trot away. He stared for a moment, looking at the two of them together.

"Sire?" a voice to his left asked. Arthur turned round and focussed on the knight hovering by his side. "We're ready when you are."


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin trotted into Gaius' chambers looking around carefully. Gaius shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you all right, Merlin?" Gaius asked. Merlin turned and nodded, before looking around the room some more, peering at things. Gaius lifted his hand and looked at the smears of green that now marred his palm. He had thought Merlin's hand was a bit sticky.

"Merlin, come here."

Obediently Merlin wandered over to him. Gaius took his wrists and looked at Merlin's dirt covered hands. Going a little further he realised the tunic he was wearing was smeared with soil, and bits of leaf and dirt clung to it.

"What have you been doing?" Gaius asked, shaking down the material to try and shift some of the dirt, before pulling Merlin over to the washstand. Merlin gave a heavy sigh but allowed himself to be stood on the nearby stood so he could reach the basin. Gaius poured some water into it and Merlin shoved his hands in.

"Falling over, and I picked flowers."

"Flowers?" Gaius asked.

"I gave them to Morgana," Merlin said.

"You picked flowers for Morgana?" Gaius asked. Merlin shook his head.

"No, for you. Morgana looked at me funny."

"What? When you gave her flowers?"

"No, before," Merlin said in exasperation. He brought his hands out of the water and reached for the soap. The bar was a little too big for his hands to grasp, so it skittered away from him. Gaius bent to retrieve it while Merlin soaped his hands with what little soap he had caught. When Gaius brought the soap back he held it while Merlin gathered some more suds.

"Did she recognise you?"

Merlin looked up, his eyes a little uncertain. For a moment they were a little daunting, looking out from the child's face. Then as Merlin frowned he just looked like a little boy again, and slowly he shook his head.

"Bit, but I distracted her."

"With the flowers?" Gaius said. "Very clever."

Merlin's frown deepened as he heard the surprise in Gaius' voice.

"I am clever!" Merlin announced petulantly.

"I know," Gaius said. "Maybe we should limit your contact with Morgana though, just in case. The last thing we need is anyone possibly recognising you."

"Okay," Merlin said amiably. Lifting his hands from the water Gaius gave him a small towel to dry his hands on. He didn't so much dry himself but instead just passed the material from hand to hand, clenching his fingers into it. The action seemed to fascinate and amuse Merlin, eyes intensely focussed on what he was doing.

He paused as there was a knock at the door. It opened a little and Mary, one of the cooks, came through the door.

"Sorry to disturb you Gaius. I was wondering if you had any more of that oil for my joints."

"Of course," Gaius said, moving away from Merlin to rummage in his medicine cupboard. Merlin's cloth passing slowed and he eyed Mary warily as she looked at him and she gave a broody smile.

"Aaww, where's the little one come from?"

"The prince found him wandering in the forest," Gaius said, he pretended to rummage for a little while longer. Mary was a gossip, she'd easily spread the story around the castle. People were not likely to associate a little boy with Merlin. Only the ones that really knew him might make any connection. But if word went around, then all anyone would see was a lost little boy.

"Poor thing," Mary said. "If you need any help looking after him, I'm sure we can keep him in the kitchens. I won't mind a little one about."

Merlin hid his face in his towel. He did not want to be looked after by the woman who often, and mercilessly, chased him with a rolling pin. It was no wonder he kept breaking things in the kitchen when she was about. Getting Arthur's breakfast sometimes was a nightmare, with her hovering threateningly. Gaius, thankfully, knew that fact. Nor did he want Merlin out of his sight.

"No, he's fine, Arthur wanted me to check him over, and he'll be back soon enough. Arthur seems very protective of him."

Mary looked unimpressed with the idea of Arthur looking after a child, but Gaius managed to get her out of the room. It was only when the door shut that Merlin peeked out from his towel and then dropped it when he realised it was safe.

"We need to get you fixed," Gaius said.

"Yes," Merlin piped up decisively. He clambered down off the stool and trotted across to the big table that dominated the room. He hoisted himself up onto the bench and he reached for the magic book that he had carelessly left there that morning, in such a rush to get to Arthur. He pulled it close and whispered a word, holding up his tiny hand.

The book flipped open and then shot across the room to crash into the bookcase on the far side. Merlin looked at it and then looked up at Gaius with wide eyes, a guilty expression on his face.

"I think Merlin, that you really shouldn't do any magic for the time being."

Merlin looked at the mess he had made, Gaius went across the room to retrieve the book, which he brought back to Merlin.

"Can you still read it?" Gaius asked. Merlin peered forward and studied the open page. Then he looked up at Gaius and nodded.

"Yes."

"Right, you take a look at that, I'll go and seen what else I can find," Gaius said, heading off up the spiral staircase up to the library level of his room. Merlin watched him for a moment before turning back and carefully flicking through the pages of his book. He raised his hand, as if to try the magic again, then he looked around and instead turned the page carefully. Peering forward he looked at the page and then flipped on.

Gaius kept half an eye on him as he rummaged through the books and scroll, eventually finding a few that might hold something of interest. The carried the pile down to the table and dumped them, sending the layers of dust, floating up into the air. Merlin screwed up his face and sneezed. As he reached up to rub his nose he sneezed again.

"Sorry," Gaius said.

Merlin sneezed a third time.

"Bless you," Gaius added. Merlin blinked, looked up at him and smiled. Gaius pushed one of the books over to him. "Do you want to start with this one?"

Ten minutes later, when Gaius lifted his head and looked at his young charge he realised Merlin was using the book to rest his head on.

"Merlin?"

His head jerked up and he blinked as he looked around. It took him a moment to focus, and then he looked at Gaius guiltily and went back to looking at the book.

"Are you tired?" Gaius asked him. Merlin blinked some more and then nodded.

"Come on, you can have a nap, come on!"

At the stern tone Merlin obeyed, sliding off the bench and letting Gaius lead him to the nearby bed. There was no point taking him to the room beyond, he could just bed down here. Merlin looked puzzled, but clambered into the bed anyway, and let Gaius tuck him in. He gave a yawn and tried to look up but instead he just blinked sleepily and put his head down. Gaius stroked Merlin's hair and watched him settle down. It took almost no time at all for him to sleep; and Gaius wondered. How often had Merlin come in and wanted to lie down, and all he had done was give Merlin something to do for being idle.

Merlin wasn't saying anything to either him or Arthur, and he still wasn't saying anything now. Most of all, because he was fast asleep, curled up tightly in the bed and utterly oblivious to the rest of the world.

When Arthur returned, several hours later, Merlin was still sleeping, still a tiny little form tucked up in the bed, and sucking his thumb as he did so. Arthur looked at him for a moment, and then looked at the little outfit that was laid out nearby.

"Where did that come from?"

"Mary in the kitchens, she came in for her joint remedy and saw him there. I gave her the story. It's the outfit she was going to give her grandson for his birthday."

"We can't use it then, can we?"

"I can't see how we can't. It's not the material she really wanted, I don't think her heart is in it. She had her eye on something better but… well."

"Well, what?" Arthur asked.

"Her son, Gareth, he was in debt to Imah, the bookmaker. She had to spend the money on that, otherwise he'd have been jailed for none payment. That material was all she could afford in the end."

"Why didn't anyone say?"

"Because it's legal," Gaius said, slowly looking up at Arthur. "You can't do anything about it, he got into debt by gambling, and he has to pay it. Or in this case, his mother did. Merlin won't wear it anyway, if he knows who donated it."

"Why not?"

"He hates Mary, almost every time he goes in the kitchen she whacks him with the rolling pin."

"What for?"

"Breakages mostly, but now for just being in there, I think."

"Merlin does that to people."

"I think it's a little unwarranted, he could hardly move his hand after she caught him once."

"I remember that, he wouldn't tell me how it got it," Arthur said.

"He didn't tell me either, I heard it from someone else," Gaius said.

They both paused to look at Merlin, who was still sleeping, looking utterly innocent and tiny. Arthur felt his jaw harden. Merlin shifted, sucking his thumb a little harder, and then he settled again.

"How long as he been asleep?" Arthur asked.

"Most of the time, I think the walk wore him out, plus the spell might have drained him a little."

"Have you found anything?"

"I could probably make the perfect youth-retaining moisturiser," Gaius sighed. "But as for reversal of a youth spell, I'm lost. I probably have to go to the library, and see if a few pertinent questions to Geoffrey will get me to the right place. I just didn't want to leave Merlin, or take him with me. I don't think I can keep track of him down there."

Arthur sighed. "I've got the afternoon free now; I can take him and keep him amused. If he ever decides to wake up."

"He'll be very energetic when he does."

"I noticed that about him," Arthur said. "You go and have a look what you can find. I'll stay with Merlin, and keep him out of the kitchens."

"The question is," Gaius asked, looking pointedly at the little outfit. "Do we dress him in that?"


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin ran ahead of Arthur down the corridor, then turned and ran back to him at the sound of footsteps. He stayed close to the prince, watching warily as Gwen came around the corner. She smiled as she saw Arthur, and then smiled brighter as she saw Merlin.

"I heard you found a boy in the woods. Is he all right?"

"Fine," Arthur said, putting a hand on Merlin's head. Merlin leant against his legs as Gwen looked at him and frowned. Arthur tensed then relaxed as she said.

"Aren't those the clothes that Mary was making for her grandson?"

"Yes, she donated them to Jake," Arthur said, hoping Gwen wouldn't look to close beyond that. There was no way anyone would really. Seeing a little toddler would not immediately make you think of Merlin. Arthur pondered that in his head and he glanced down smirking. Merlin was looking a little mutinous. He had not been impressed with the clothing, which he had recognised, and there had been a bit of a fight to get him into them. But it had seemed the better option to Arthur, since the tunic was a little grubby.

Arthur, in the end, had just manhandled him into submission. He had yanked the tunic off and dropped Merlin face down over his lap, pinning him down with one forearm while he got the trousers on. Merlin was too small to resist him, however much he tried to. Flipping Merlin over Arthur had swiftly secured the waistband. Merlin had kicked him.

"Pratt-head!" Merlin had snapped in his baby voice. Arthur couldn't help but laugh.

"You are still most definitely still the Merlin and know and want to strangle most of the time."

Merlin stopped wriggling at that and looked up at Arthur curiously. It wasn't what he had said, but most definitely the affectionate way that Arthur had said it. He didn't mind Merlin being a bit incompetent and useless day to day, it made for an interesting life. But Arthur had also noticed that when it really mattered, when the situation was serious, Merlin was always there, and even now and again, actually did what needed to be done, sometimes even more than that. There was still something that Arthur couldn't quite pin down, but there was a stirring at the back of his mind, which he sometimes wanted to avoid delving into too deeply.

Arthur hadn't delved then either, he had just got Merlin into the shirt. Merlin had looked sulky.

"It was nice of her, and she will not be using the rolling pin again."

Merlin had then looked confused, then mutinous again. Arthur had wondered what to do with him. It was too nice a day to stay indoors so he decided to take him out. Gaius would probably want some peace and quiet when he returned from the library, and Merlin would probably not provide that.

"That was nice, I don't think she liked them much anyway," Gwen said now.

"Yeah, I heard about that," Arthur said in a thoughtful tone. Then he looked at Gwen, looking her up and down as if assessing her. Gwen frowned at him in confusion, so did Merlin.

"Gwen, you know about sewing and material and stuff."

Raising her eyebrows Gwen said. "Yeah."

Arthur rummaged in the coin bag at his belt, pulling out a coin. "Would that be enough to get what Mary wanted?"

Gwen reached out to take the coins off Arthur, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"Yes, and more besides."

"Just get whatever she might need. It was a nice gesture to give Jake the clothes," Arthur gave Merlin a very pointed look. Merlin pushed out his lower lip, looking even more annoyed. Gwen looked up, frowning as she watched Jake and Arthur stare at each other. She gazed at the little boy again, with a bit more intensity. Fortunately Arthur looked up and spotted the expression on her face.

"Come on then Jake," Arthur said. He smiled at Gwen. "Thanks Gwen, just take the cloth to Mary when you get it."

"Certainly Sire," she said, watching them walk away. Jake tottering off in front of Arthur and then running back to him. Gwen frowned again, there was something a little familiar about that little boy, she just couldn't work out why.

"Are you hungry?" Arthur asked Merlin as he got him down a flight of steps. Merlin paused, and then nodded his head. "Come on then."

Merlin gave a murmur of uncertainty as Arthur turned in the direction of the kitchens. He paused and looked at Merlin.

"No one is going to get you with a rolling pin," Arthur assured him. "Come on, we'll get something to eat and go and sit outside in the gardens."

Merlin put on his resigned expression that Arthur knew so well. It was the one he always used when he knew there was no getting out of what Arthur wanted to go and do. Arthur laughed at him and Merlin pouted even more.

"Come on," Arthur repeated. Merlin trotted up to him and followed Arthur down the small flight of steps into the large area of the kitchens. Two people were working in the area; they looked up curiously as Arthur came in and then took a right into the larder. Merlin looked around warily, heading after Arthur. Arthur started rummaging through the shelves, picking up some bread and cheese, and some apples. He gave some bits to Merlin to hold, and gathered the rest up carefully.

"That should do," Arthur announced, heading out again. Merlin yelped and Arthur nearly dropped everything he was holding as he was forced to defend himself. Fortunately, he had enough training and had the rolling pin out of Mary's hand before she could do any serious damage.

She blinked in shock as she looked at the prince, and she gave a very hurried curtsey.

"Oh, I'm sorry, they didn't tell me it was you," she said, turning to glare at the two people, who were suddenly very, very busy.

"Should that matter?" Arthur asked, returning her rolling pin and shifting his grip on everything else steadying his burden.

"We can't have people wandering in here and taking what they want," she told him. Arthur raised his eyebrows; the person bringing him his food wasn't welcome. Mary looked down and smiled as she noticed Merlin, dressed in the clothes she had donated.

"Hello, don't you look nice."

Merlin peeped out from behind Arthur. Arthur reached down and, since it was the easiest thing to get hold of, took Merlin by the ear to pull him forward. Merlin went with him, peering up at Mary with wide eyes, which were fixed on the rolling pin.

"Thanks," Arthur said to her. "His other clothes were looking a bit messy."

Mary smiled, Arthur was half tempted to mention what he had asked Gwen to do, but decided to hold off, just in case. Besides he wanted to bring up something else. He pushed Merlin the direction of the door. Merlin happily went, grateful to get away, he paused at the bottom of the steps and waited. Arthur turned back to Mary.

"Although, if I find that rolling pin has landed on my servant again, I will have you fired."

Mary gaped speechlessly as Arthur turned and strolled away, supervising Merlin getting up the steps. She growled under her breath and spinning on her heel, stormed across the kitchen.

"What are you two smirking about?" she yelled at the two other girls as she passed.

Mary was still deriding Arthur, and that idiot Merlin, when Gwen appeared in the kitchens several hours later, carrying a package. Mary turned to her, looking formidable. Gwen looked back, undisturbed. She held out the package.

"That's from Prince Arthur."

Gwen blinked in shock as Mary snorted in anger. She snatched the package, curiosity too strong for her to refuse to have anything to do with it. Her sneering expression changed as she opened it up and looked at the material inside.

"Oh," gasped Mary, completely nonplussed by the gift. Gwen smiled.

"He wanted to get it as a thank you for giving the clothes to Jake. He gave me a bit extra so I added some leather, if you wanted to make some boots."

"Oh," Mary said again. "I can't believe it."

Gwen smiled. She could believe it. Arthur was like that, it was just hard to see sometimes.

"If you need any help getting it sewn up, let me know, I'll help," Gwen said.

"Thank you," Mary said. Gwen smiled brighter, reaching out to touch Mary lightly on the arm. Then Gwen turned and walked out of the kitchen. Mary looked at the material, and extra leather, thread, and brocade that had been perfectly picked. She didn't know quite what to say, and the rest of the staff had never seen her lost for words.

Incidentally, she never laid a hand on Merlin again.


	6. Chapter 6

Unaware of all the debacle in the kitchens, Merlin and Arthur had a very nice afternoon. Arthur liked the excuse, a little foundling that he was looking after made for a good reason to do nothing. Not just for him, but his knights joined in the fun as well.

The pair of them had made their way out to the palace gardens, while eating some of the bread. Merlin had grizzled at the crusts, which were too hard on his baby teeth. Arthur didn't mind, so he chewed the crusts while he pulled out the soft, white inside for Merlin to eat. It occurred to him as he did so, passing the clumps of fluffy white bread down into his servant's tiny hands that Merlin always did that anyway.

Arthur had moaned at him wasting food like that. Merlin had used it to his advantage, taking the crusts and feeding them to his horses, so they always bumped and nudged at Merlin trying to get the treats. It was a little annoying when his horses would rather follow the servant than him, but at least it meant they never wandered off.

He smirked as he watched Merlin pack as much food into his mouth as possible, making it almost impossible to him to chew it.

"If you're not careful you'll get hiccups," Arthur warned him. Through the piles of bread in his mouth Merlin gave a muffled reply. Arthur wasn't quite sure what Merlin said, but he got the feeling Merlin didn't believe that. Arthur shoved another piece of crust in his mouth and then reached out to help Merlin tackle the next flight of stairs.

They went out onto the castle lawns. Merlin and Arthur sprawled out and they shared the food, passing the cheese between them, and the rest of bread. Then Arthur used his knife to cut up the apples. That was the moment a few of the knights came upon them. They had been training, and were looking to sit down and rest. One glance from Arthur made them all flop down onto the grass and start stripping off their armour.

"It's too hot for this," Gareth said trying to drag off his chain mail. Olwen sat up to help him.

"We may end up fighting a battle in the middle of summer, get used to it," Arthur said, dragging off his leather jerkin, and stripping down to his cotton shirt.

"Ooohh," Merlin cooed as a butterfly flittered past him. He rolled over and eased himself up onto his hand and knees before getting up and trotting off after the butterfly, trying to catch it. Arthur frowned watching him, trying to work Merlin out as he ran around, arms in the air, hands grasping trying to catch the fluttering insect.

The two-year-old – as Gaius estimated Merlin was - was very evident, but there was still a good deal of Merlin in there. He knew where he was, and who everyone was. All of his current memory was in place. He recognised people, and places and all the situations around him. But he was very babyish at the moment, as if he was stuck working with a two year old mind to process everything. Although Merlin permanently seemed to have a child-like streak in him, Arthur could only really describe it as a vague innocent air that radiated out of Merlin like an aura. It was probably why he was coping so well.

That innocent air often made Arthur feel quite protective of him, even when Merlin was annoying him or being useless in battle. At least if he wasn't too involved, he wasn't getting himself hurt. Arthur frowned as Merlin came running over; he grabbed Arthur's discarded jerkin and ran off with it. He held it over his head, running about, now trying to net the butterflies. The knights started to laugh as Merlin flipped the jerkin to catch something and it went over his head. Naturally, two steps later Merlin went sprawling on the grass. Arthur sat up, a flash of concern running through him. However, Merlin wriggled his way out of the tangle of material and struggled up flapping the material to shake it off and he ran off again, this time chasing a bee.

"That is so cute," Olwen said, watching Merlin and having finally divested Gareth of his chain mail and flung it down on the grass.

"Watch it! Or you can clean it," Gareth snapped at him.

"Make me," Olwen said, and then yelped as Gareth tried to pin him. Olwen rolled out of the way and grabbed Gareth's arm, to lock it behind his back. Arthur stopped watching Merlin and studied the two knights for a moment. Gareth kicked up, trying to dislodge Olwen, who was having none of it and shifting his weight slammed Gareth face down on the grass. Gareth tried to rise up and roll over, Olwen sat on him heavily.

"Still gonna make me?" Olwen asked after a minute or so of Gareth's attempts to free himself. Gareth continued to struggle but he was hampered as he started to laugh.

"All right! I yield!"

Olwen smirked and released Gareth, sitting back and looking at his fellow knight smugly. Gareth rolled over and glared at him, smoothing down his ruffled hair and clothes.

"That was just because I'm exhausted from training."

"Yeah, all right," Olwen said, still grinning.

"I never knew you were that good at wrestling," Arthur commented. Olwen looked surprised as he sat back and stretched his arms and shoulders.

"I have four older brothers, it became fairly necessary," Olwen said.

Arthur looked impressed. "Good, go to the kitchens and wrestle something to drink from the store."

Olwen didn't even blink as he got up to do as he was told, Gareth sat up, rolling the shoulder of the arm that Olwen had pinned up his back.

"I'll help." The two of them trudged off, pushing and shoving at each other good naturedly. Arthur turned his attention back to Merlin, who was chasing another butterfly and took a flying leap to try and get it. He landed on his front with a hefty thump and stuck out his lower lip as the butterfly flitted off. He got up again and tripped up when he didn't realise he was stood on the hem of Arthur's jerkin.

"Be careful!" Arthur called to him. Merlin sat up and beamed at him and lifting the material higher went running off again.

"He's sweet," Robert said. "Why would anyone want to abandon a child?"

"The villages aren't that far away," Arthur said. "Maybe he just wandered and got lost."

"I suppose there is one reason someone might have left him in the woods," Jonas mused. Arthur snapped his head round to look at him. The implication was there unspoken, magic. Was it kinder to just leave the child in the woods to die, rather than risk the magic being discovered? Arthur wondered. He made sure the expression on his face didn't change. The last thing he needed was someone investigating that, with Merlin in the thrall of a spell. He and Gaius had to keep Merlin's cover, and hopefully the physician could come up with an answer within the next day or so. If not Arthur would have to swiftly make other plans.

"No, I hardly think so. Besides there is no evidence of it," Arthur said firmly and thanked Olwen and Gareth's timing as they came back carrying water, mead and some apple juice for Merlin. As they passed the drinks around, and remembering himself just at the last minute, Arthur called out.

"Jake, come on, time for a drink!"

Merlin turned and answered that by running up the incline behind them. Arthur didn't bother to look round; he figured Merlin would come when he was ready.

Merlin ran up the hill, panting a little from chasing the butterflies and bees, which was quite fun from his toddler point of view, but as he turned at the top of the slope he looked down and saw a far better target. He hefted the jerkin and ran down the incline, grinning as he jumped on Arthur.

Arthur gave an involuntary yelp of surprise as his own jerkin was thrown over his head and he felt Merlin's little body leap onto him. Around him he heard the knights start to laugh. Arthur gave a growl and whipped out an arm, grabbing Merlin and he rolled his shoulder to flip Merlin into the air. Merlin gave a yelp of shock as Arthur dropped him into his lap. Pulling the clothing off his head Arthur scowled down at Merlin who rolled off Arthur's lap to get away. Arthur was having none of it and yanked Merlin back again, pinning him flat on his back on the ground.

Merlin squealed and wriggled but even at full size he could never fend Arthur off during any sort of combat. Now he had no chance and Arthur grabbed him round the middle, making Merlin's squealing rise in pitch and he giggled. Grinning wickedly Arthur proceeded to tickle Merlin mercilessly. It made Merlin erupt into more high-pitched giggles, his legs kicking up in the air and he tried to fend Arthur off, but there was nothing he could do. The knights watched with interest and the kitchen and serving staff that had wandered through the side entrance out of curiosity - finding errands that required that route just to take a look at the little foundling Arthur had rescued – all enjoyed the show. Most of the female staff did so with broody and indulgent expressions on their faces.

It got even better as Morgana and Uther decided to take that route back to the stables as they returned from the ride. They both paused to watch Arthur playing with Merlin. Arthur let him wriggle free and then his jaw dropped as Merlin, getting up and gasping for breath, clouted him firmly around the ear with one little hand. Merlin squeaked and ran off, and laughing Arthur ran off after him. He was completely oblivious to the new arrivals, but nobody else was. And they were all given an extra treat that afternoon.

The sight of Uther Pendragon speechless and nearly falling off his horse in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

**For the purposes of this story Morgana is not an evil, smirking bitch. She's nice. **

Merlin trotted into Arthur's chambers and paused as he looked at the servant moving around in there. He pouted a little and toddled off to mess up the bed sheets and pillows, pulling them off with a serious expression on his face. Arthur raised his eyebrows but said nothing, instead he asked the servant for a bowl of water and a set of clean clothes.

"And my black boots," Arthur added.

"I'm not sure where they are Sire."

Arthur turned to him with a frown, watching as Merlin peeped at him from over the bed. Then his head disappeared and there was a shuffling sound. The bed clothes on the nearest side to him started to flap, and Merlin wriggled out on his belly, pushing the black boots in front of him. As he got himself out from under the bed, he picked up the boots and held them up. Arthur raised his eyebrows. The servant took them off Merlin.

"Thank you," he said to the little boy, a little patronisingly. Merlin wrinkled his nose and pushed out his lower lip, and then he beamed. The servant started to dust off the boots before leaving them to one side to go and get the water. Merlin picked up one of Arthur's pillows and hurled it back onto the bed. It didn't land quite where he wanted it and Merlin stretched up to push it back where it needed to go. He shuffled sideways and knocked into the cabinet by the bed.

"Ow!" Merlin objected. Arthur sighed and went to pick him up, carrying him back to the table and sitting him on the edge. Merlin snuggled against him and clung on tightly, so it took a little while for Arthur to extract himself. He had just about managed it when the servant walked back in again with the water, a towel over his arm and a bar of soap in his hand. Arthur felt a mild flush heat his face a little as the servant looked at him curiously. Merlin turned and scowled at the servant who went to straighten up the mess he had made of the bed and sort Arthur's clothes.

"Stop it," Arthur murmured to Merlin in a low tone, leaning down to whisper into his ear. Merlin used his as an excuse to latch his arms around Arthur's neck again, and snuggled against him. This time Arthur laughed and hugged Merlin back. Merlin seemed to like the hugging thing, although Arthur guessed that when Merlin was growing up, that sort of thing happened a lot. Arthur could imagine Hunith being a mother who was full of hugs and affection, she still was. While they had stayed with her, she had fussed over all of them like a mother hen, Arthur especially and for some reason he hadn't been able to work out.

He didn't think it had anything to do with him being a prince. It was just Hunith enjoying having them in her house. Not just Merlin, but all of them and him because he had come to help Merlin. Although he had feigned embarrassment Arthur had actually liked it. He had never really had a mother before. There had been nannies, and his governess, but they were paid to do the job. Hunith had just been natural. It was what Arthur often liked about Merlin.

Once he had finished cleaning himself Arthur undid the lacing at the neck of Merlin's tunic and pulled it over his head. Merlin lifted his arms almost automatically but looked a little mutinous as Arthur nearly removed the trousers.

"Okay," Arthur said. Merlin looked less annoyed and just let Arthur rub him over with the cloth. "You have been running around all day, you need a wash and don't to that!"

"Urgh!" Merlin announced. He had stuck his tongue out at Arthur and quick as a flash Arthur had attacked him with the soap. Merlin glared, tongue hanging out his mouth as Arthur laughed and waved at the servant.

"Get me some water. Oh, don't do that!" Arthur winced in horror as Merlin's eyes filled with tears and he started to cry. He swept Merlin up into his arms and settled him on one side, letting Merlin put his head down on one of his broad shoulders. Arthur rocked him a little and snatched the goblet off the servant. Merlin continued to whimper, his blue eyes wide, tears rolling out of them. Arthur forced him to drink some of the water. Merlin sobbed and spat it out down Arthur's chest. He looked at the little soap bubbles on Merlin's lips and chin.

Arthur sat down in the nearby chair, keeping Merlin in his lap and he gave him a little more water.

"Don't swallow it, get that bowl," Arthur said. The servant ran for the bowl and brought it over, taking the hint and Merlin spat into it. The servant put the bowl nearer to them on the table.

"I'll bring some wine," he said. "It's strong enough, it will help mask the taste. My little one is always doing things like that," the servant said.

Arthur almost pointed out that Merlin hadn't done anything, but that clearly went without saying. Instead he let the servant feed Merlin a little wine and he sloshed it round his mouth.

"Spit it out," the servant ordered in a voice that expected to be obeyed. His child no doubt did. Merlin spat and got fed a little more and he spat that out again. Then Arthur fed him some more water, which Merlin swallowed. Then he looked up at Arthur, with those big, hurt eyes.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said, meaning it. Merlin blinked and eyed him suspiciously and then his eyes brightened and he started to giggle. Arthur clutched him tighter and pressed his fingers into Merlin's ribs, and he giggled even more.

"You do that again and I'll tickle you."

Merlin giggled again, pressing his face into Arthur's chest and his tiny hands pressed against Arthur's skin, trying to hold onto him. Arthur felt a strong rush of protective affection. Merlin drove him mad a lot of the time, but Arthur liked him. There was just something about Merlin, you couldn't dislike him.

He heard Merlin say quietly, when the servant was out of earshot.

"Prat!"

Arthur laughed. "I think this time that's justified."

Merlin gave a little sound of confusion and looked up, wrinkling his nose a little. Arthur grinned at him and Merlin beamed. Arthur shifted him and reached for the tunic, rolling it up he popped Merlin's head through and Merlin attempted to help Arthur get his arms through. It seemed to cause more problems than actually helping, and the servant watched while attempting not to snigger as Arthur's rather comical attempts to get Merlin dressed. Eventually Arthur managed it, and let the servant get him dressed for dinner. Merlin watched from the chair, swinging his legs enthusiastically, rocking back and forwards as he did so. It worried Arthur that Merlin might end up tipping so far forward that he fell off the chair.

Thankfully Merlin stayed on until Arthur was ready and he picked Merlin up, settling him so Merlin could rest his head on Arthur's shoulder.

"Come on."

Arthur carried him to Gaius' chambers, to drop Merlin off there while he went to dinner. If Merlin was asleep when he came back he would just leave him until the morning. However, as he opened the door to Gaius' chambers they both looked around to an empty room.

"Gaius!" Arthur shouted, unnecessarily since it was quite clear he wasn't there. He looked down at Merlin, who looked up and shrugged.

"He's probably still in the library," Arthur said. Merlin nodded.

"Yes!"

"You had better stick with me then," Arthur said. "Come on."

As they reached their destination Merlin gave a little murmur of confusion, and nerves. Arthur patted his back reassuringly.

"It'll be fine," Arthur said. Merlin didn't sound convinced but stayed snuggled against Arthur as he carried him into the dining room. Uther and Morgana looked up at his entrance, and Morgana raised her eyebrows a little and smiled as she saw Arthur carrying Merlin. Reaching out a leg Arthur hooked his foot around his chair, until one of the servants ran forward to help him. Arthur put Merlin down and looked up at the serving maid.

"Can you set another place, and get some cushions?" Arthur asked as he looked at Merlin. He could only just peer up over the table. He looked at Morgana and then at Uther with very wide eyes, before returning his gaze to Arthur. Arthur petted his head and waited as the servants came back with what he asked for. He lifted Merlin and two cushions were put down on the chair. Arthur sat Merlin back down and pushed the chair closer to the table. Merlin looked around and then beamed brightly at Morgana, who smiled back.

"Arthur, what is the meaning of this?"

"Gaius is busy and Jake hasn't eaten since lunch. I don't want to leave him on his own, or just dump him with a stranger."

"He is not your responsibility," Uther said. Arthur looked at Uther, who was of the opinion that the little boy wouldn't register the undercurrent. A little boy might not, but Merlin sat very still and his lower lip wobbled.

"He is, I found him, and he's my responsibility until I find his parents."

"And if you can't?"

"Then I'll make arrangements for him. But for now, he's not any trouble and he… thank you." Arthur turned to say to Gwen as she came with more plates. Merlin looked up and beamed at her and then looked back at the food on the middle of the table. Arthur pulled some meat off the chicken and took some cheese and put it on Merlin's plate.

"Thank you," Merlin said and took some chicken in his hand and he started to eat it. He beamed at Morgana again, who smiled back. Merlin stuffed as much as he could into his mouth.

"It doesn't matter for a couple of days," Morgana said. "I can look after him if Arthur and Gaius are busy. You wouldn't mind that, would you Jake?"

Merlin stopped chewing and looked at her with wide eyes and slowly shook his head.

"No," he said, sounding a little wary, but he smiled again. Merlin had clearly realised it was his best disarming tactic, and Arthur distracted him by taking a piece of bread and putting it on Merlin's plate. Merlin pulled out the white centre and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Eat your crusts," Uther ordered him as he waved his hand to get a servant to fill put his goblet. Merlin picked up a crust and eyed it warily and then put it down, looking up at Uther carefully. Uther reached over and pulled Merlin's crust to pieces, and then held out a small piece of crust.

"Eat it," the king said forcefully. Merlin's lower lip wobbled, but he opened his mouth and Uther put the crust in. Merlin chewed it, and as he finished that Uther put another piece in Merlin's mouth.

"If you want to grow up strong you have to eat your crusts," Uther said. Arthur snorted with laughter, even Morgana smiled.

"It used to work on you," Uther informed Arthur. "Especially if I let you play with a sword after dinner."

Merlin gave a little snigger and ate some more crust, looking up at Arthur, his eyes sparking with amusement. Arthur gave him a long look back, and then Uther distracted him by talking about the patrols for the next day, and Arthur's training. Merlin's little hand started to snake across the table to try and reach for another piece of chicken. He stretched out, resting his chin on the table and stretching as hard as he could, but couldn't quite reach the plate. Without even pausing what he was saying, Uther picked up some chicken and put it on Merlin's plate, interspersing his talk with Arthur with a comment of.

"Eat your crusts as well."

By the end of the meal, Merlin's head was lolling and Arthur reached to pick Merlin up and put him on his lap. Merlin murmured in contentment, put his head down on Arthur's chest and promptly went to sleep. Arthur ran his fingers through Merlin's soft, ruffled hair.

"Who on earth would do that to a child?" Morgana asked. Uther regarded Merlin carefully.

"Many do, if they see signs of sorcery. Has there been anything with the boy?"

Arthur concealed his start of alarm, now realising why Uther had accepted Merlin's presence at dinner, and played with him a little bit. He was trying to draw out any hint of why he might have been abandoned. It wasn't something they had to worry about with Merlin, except the fact it was sorcery that had done this to him. Merlin snuffled into Arthur's chest, oblivious to the conversation.

"No, I haven't really been able to get any information out of him, but he seemed scared when I asked, and there were some bruises on him."

There still was, but that was due to Merlin's tumble into the clearing and some of his falls as he got used to how he was. Arthur grasped to that, and Morgana gasped in outrage.

"That's awful!"

Arthur said nothing, seeing the look in her eyes he knew if he had to confide in her, they would probably be safe. If he needed help he would go to her. For the moment, it was best Morgana remained ignorant of what was really going on. Arthur was just thankful that no one had looked at Merlin, and seen him. All they were seeing was a sweet looking little boy. No one had seen the adult. But then again, Arthur would be the first to say that all children looked much the same to him. Maybe he wasn't that much different for anyone else.

"I'll take him to Gaius now," Arthur said, slowly standing up and making sure he didn't disturb Merlin as he stood up. "Sire, Morgana."

They both nodded at him politely and then Arthur carried Merlin back to Gaius' chambers. He was back by then, pouring over several books. Arthur put Merlin down in the bed nearby. He hardly registered it now, although he did cling a little before latching onto Gaius' bedsheets and snuffling into them.

"Anything?" Arthur asked.

"I'm getting a hint of the type of spell it was, but we may need the sorcerer that started it to help reverse it. I'll keep looking."

"I'll be patrolling in the morning, I'll look too. We need to find this and fix it Gaius, sooner rather than later."

Gaius nodded, both of them unaware that it would present itself sooner than they thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin sniffled into the sheets and then gave a loud snore that jerked him awake. He sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes, pushing the pillows that had been packed around him out of the way. Blinking as he looked around he turned to the sound of someone else snoring. The door to his room was open and he recognised Gaius. Merlin sniggered as Gaius gave a loud snort, before he turned over and settled down again. Wriggling to the edge of the bed, Merlin steadied himself before jumping off; landing on one of the pillows that he had pushed aside. He staggered and dropped onto his bottom with a thump and pitching sideways giggled a bit more.

As he got up he looked around. Gaius continued sleeping and looking out of the window Merlin could see the bright light as the sun rose up over the castle. He stood there and thought about it for a moment, lifting his head and sniffing the air, before trotting over to the table and peering over it. There wasn't much of interest, he was always wary of touching Gaius' jars and bottles, he had been clipped around the ear often enough. Now it looked a little more intimidating where they were settled up higher than his head.

Merlin turned and went to the door, stretching up to reach the handle. It was a small distance away just out of his reach, he jumped to try and get it and huffed when he missed. Pushing out his lower lip he considered it intently. He wanted to go and find Arthur. Arthur would want some breakfast, and he wanted to go and find him anyway. Merlin raised his tiny hand and then thought better of it, turning he looked around and trotted over to the small stool that was tucked out of the way. Merlin pushed the two heavy books off it, wincing as they crashed to the floor. Over in the far room Gaius snorted, rolled over again and settled. Biting down on his lip he pulled it over slowly, trying to keep the sounds to a minimum and Merlin eased it against the wall, by the side of the door. Clambering up he leant over to grasp the catch and he pulled the door open. Holding onto the edge of the door Merlin jumped off the stool and his body weight threw the door open a little further. Glancing back he realised Gaius still hadn't roused and Merlin trotted off through the door, the hinges creaking as it swung back behind him.

Most of the corridors were quiet as he headed off with great purpose towards the kitchens, taking the stairs very carefully as he went down them, one hand on the wall for balance. He dealt with one step at a time, getting both feet onto it before moving onto the next one. Previously Arthur had been there to balance him and it hadn't seemed half as intimidating as it was now. Still, Merlin kept going determinedly, grinning with pride as he got himself down into the kitchen and looked around.

A few of the staff were already working. Merlin trotted over to a table, where things were being laid out for breakfasts. Merlin peered up over the table and reached up to try and grab an apple of the stack. He jumped as someone swept by. The maid paused and smiled down at him, recognising him immediately.

"What are you after my love?" she asked him gently. Merlin turned his big wide eyes up at her and pointed to the pile of apples with one little finger. She smiled at him and picked one up, handing it to him. Merlin carefully took hold of it in one little hand. After a pause he pointed again at the pile. With a smile she handed him another. Merlin clung onto them and balanced his prizes against his chest.

"Thank you."

"Where are you going with them?" she asked, very unsure if she should allow him to go wandering off. Merlin was already trotting to the exit with great purpose. He paused and turned to look at her and he beamed.

"Arthur, for breakfast."

With that Merlin plodded off up the stairs and disappeared before she could stop him. He ran a little down some of the corridors, making sure he didn't drop the apples – Arthur got cross if they were bruised - and he took a little time getting back up the stairs. Up was easier than down he decided as he turned into the corridor where Arthur's room was. It was quiet; it usually was at this time of the morning. No one generally came this way unless it was specifically to do with the crown prince. Merlin looked around, he now had his hands full and no convenient chair and a very high door catch to reach.

He stepped as close to the door as he could, leaning against it and he whispered, eyes flashing gold. The catch released and the door opened slightly, Merlin grinned and giggled, pushing the door open with his body and leaning against it to push it closed again until he heard the click. Merlin looked around, Arthur's room was in a bit of a mess, no servants had been around last night to tidy. Arthur was sprawled in the bed, lying on his side, face pressed into a pillow. Merlin toddled over, carefully putting the apples down on the floor by the bed and he grasped the bed sheets, scrabbling up to try and get Arthur's attention.

"Arthur!" Merlin snapped, pulling the sheets. Arthur rolled with his tugging, and shifted himself so he was lying face down. One arm flopped over the side of the bed, Merlin ducked to avoid getting whacked and then he grabbed Arthur's forearm, blinking at how tiny his hands were against it. He wrapped both hands around Arthur's wrist as best he could and tugged, jumping up and down.

"Arthur!" he shouted. Arthur gave a snort and jerked. Merlin staggered and released Arthur's wrist as he pulled back and lifted his head, propping himself up as he looked around, wondering for a moment what had woken him.

"Arthur!" Merlin piped up again and Arthur peered over the bed, rearing back as an apple was thrust at him. He looked to Merlin's pride filled face behind it and slowly took the apple, raising his eyebrows as he looked at the teeth marks where it had been slightly gnawed.

"Thanks, I think," Arthur said, uncertainly. Merlin frowned, lifting himself up onto tiptoe to peer up at the apple. Then he seemed to realise what he had done, reaching down he grabbed the other apple and offered that one to Arthur, while holding his other hand out, clenching and unclenching in a silent demand to swap. Arthur did, turning the second apple over in his hand and seeing it was untouched.

"Thanks," he said again, taking a bite. Merlin gnawed at his own apple for a moment before grappling with Arthur's sheets to try and get himself up on the bed. Arthur watched for a moment before reaching over and putting a hand on Merlin's backside pushed.

"Up you come then," Arthur said, and then laughed as Merlin landed face down on the bed. He rolled over and wriggled into the centre of the bed before sitting up and gnawing the apple flesh some more. Arthur shoved a few pillows about and sat up against the headboard of his bed, looking at Merlin, who was now happily munching away. Letting him sit on the bed was probably not the most appropriate thing to let Merlin do, but Arthur thought it hardly mattered while he was so tiny.

"Where's Gaius?" Arthur eventually asked.

"Sleeping," Merlin said with a mouthful of apple, juice dribbled down his chin. Arthur rolled his eyes and wiped him up on a corner of the nearest sheet.

"So he doesn't know where you are?"

Merlin frowned. "Yes, always bring breakfast."

Arthur frowned back. "Did you walk on your own?"

Merlin nodded.

"Merlin, some of those stairs you take are steep, you have to be careful."

He had taken enough tumbles as an adult, never mind as an uncoordinated child. Although as he thought that, it occurred to Arthur that Merlin had actually been better co-ordinated over the last few days. It seemed a little unfathomable really.

"Was careful," Merlin informed him. Arthur finished his apple and wriggled out from under the sheets, looking around for something to wear.

"We had better go and tell him where you are. If he wakes up to find you gone he'll probably…" Arthur paused and thought about that. "He'll probably come here. But he'll worry."

Merlin said nothing, he just carried on eating his apple watching as Arthur got dressed, having to do all the work himself. Merlin's eyes stayed on him, until he finished eating and then he put the apple core down on the cabinet and attempted to tidy up Arthur's bed, while sitting on it. Arthur turned in time to see Merlin attempting to pull up the covers, and then tripping up as he literally pulled the sheets out from under his own feet. He flopped down onto the bed and Arthur started to laugh, shrugging on a jacket as he did so. Merlin glared up at him, while attempting to detangle himself. Arthur lifted him up and pulled him clear, before settling Merlin onto his hip.

"I think we'll leave that for now. Come on, let's go and see Gaius."

Arthur smiled as he felt Merlin settle his head down on his shoulder, and his tiny hands clung onto him. Then he pulled his face straight, reminding himself sternly that he was not meant to be enjoying himself, and most of all, give no hint to Merlin of that.

When they reached Gaius' chambers they met him in the doorway, rushing out to try and find where Merlin had got to.

"Oh, there you are!" Gaius sighed as he saw Merlin.

"He brought me breakfast," Arthur said, whose stomach then rumbled loudly. "Of an apple."

"I have some more," Gaius said, pointing to the plate on the table. "I had it in preparation for Merlin this morning."

Arthur nodded and sat down on the bench, keeping Merlin on his lap. Gaius watched with some surprise, Arthur didn't behave as if anything was out of the ordinary. He gave a bit of food to Merlin and took some himself. They looked almost companionable with each other, but then Gaius thought, you couldn't often see that for all the bickering. Yet, it always seemed to be there.

"Do you think you will be able to find out what we need to do?"

"I think so, I need to check a few of the old records but I'm almost certain."

"Is it some sort of eternal youth type thing?"

"Not exactly," Gaius said. "But this might have been for a specific person, the effects of this are only temporary, for when the rest of the spell activates. It is one that does take a while to build up, and there would have been hints to avoid walking through it. Subtle ones, the symbols on the tree were part of that."

Arthur nodded, and broke the cheese into smaller chunks. Quick as a flash Merlin snaked out and grabbed one, stuffing it into his mouth.

"No wonder you are always hiccupping," Arthur said to him. "Slow down."

Merlin started to chew his food in an exaggerated fashion. Arthur rolled his eyes and decided to ignore him.

"And Merlin just crashed into it while he was rushing about."

Merlin stopped chewing watching as Gaius nodded slowly, but his eyes moving to Merlin said something else entirely. Merlin frowned.

"It would be designed, when ready, to call someone specific," Gaius said.

Arthur frowned as well. "Presumably me?"

"Quite possibly. The peculiarities of this spell are, to say the least peculiar. Children are more susceptible to certain types of invasion, or possession, but naturally don't have much control of the world around them. There is a second part to this spell, technically two more parts. The one we are interested in is the counter spell to this part, which will have been constructed somewhere, simultaneously to the youth spell."

"Wouldn't they have waited until this bit worked?" Arthur asked, ruffling Merlin's hair. Gaius shook his head.

"No, because it has to be a perfect contrast to this spell. The two sites will be linked and feed off each other. The second area, the spell, will be aware of the activation."

"And anyone working on it presumably will as well?"

Gaius nodded.

"You said there was a third part to this spell?" Arthur said, shifting Merlin on his lap a little. Merlin huffed and re-snuggled himself against Arthur.

"The middle part, implanting something into a child's mind is easier than an adult, but an adult with a suggestion, or spirit, implanted in their mind can achieve more. Once vulnerable, whatever needs to be done is done, and then the youth spell reversed."

"And if you did that to the future king of Camelot, there could be a lot in it for someone."

"Quite possibly," Gaius said, again his eyes strayed to Merlin. Doing the same thing to the prince's manservant, who happened to be a powerful sorcerer and dragon lord, might also have its advantages. Gaius couldn't rule that one out; the problem was he couldn't entirely suggest it. However, Arthur looked down at Merlin, studying him thoughtfully.

"Or doing it to someone close to me," Arthur mused. "Merlin is constantly in my presence, he sees and hears a lot, does some things… sometimes. He'd be useful to someone if corrupted. Could there be anything happening to him now?"

Gaius shook his head. "Unlikely, there was no one there at the circle."

"When we got there, no there wasn't. Merlin, did you see anyone there?"

Merlin looked up and shook his head, his eyes shifted to Gaius, with a slightly more subtle negative sent to him. Merlin couldn't sense any magic around him. If it was happening, he was bound to know.

"It's an unlikely scenario. I went back to check the symbols, from the way it is set up, the second part would need a separate spell, someone would need to be there to take whoever was the recipient to the next part. And I doubt they would want to linger to close to Camelot having performed a spell of that magnitude, especially if you were the intended recipient."

Arthur nodded. Merlin's gaze on Gaius relaxed a little.

"We need to find the location of the two others spells, one to destroy and one to use," Arthur said.

"There are some old maps I need to check, some things I can guess but you're right, we do need to find the second spell, if nothing else to find out what it was intended to do. I think the priority is the third location, if that spell is activated and Merlin restored then whatever work the sorcerers were intending to do will be ruined."

Arthur nodded again. "I have to patrol this morning with my father, trying to get out of that will just make him suspicious, he was testing Merlin last night at dinner to see if he had any magic, as a reason for his abandonment."

"You may be able to make use of the time to see if there is anything you can see that is unusual. I'll need to continue my research. If I can find something this morning, then maybe we can pinpoint the location and get Merlin restored by tomorrow."

They both looked down at Merlin, who looked up at them. Arthur sighed.

"I guess Morgana is going to have to babysit."


	9. Chapter 9

**This story has morphed a little, but basically although aspects of Series 3 might get into this, Morgana is not evil. I'll write in any explanations I need, but most won't be that important. **

Now dressed in his armour Arthur carried Merlin to Morgana's chambers. Merlin looked very sulky about the whole thing.

"Sorry, but it's the best we can do. She's not that bad."

Merlin sighed, and shrugged and then gave a resigned smile. One that Arthur was often used to seeing on Merlin. Usually when he gave him a list of chores that was as long as his arm, or he demanded they go hunting.

"Good boy," Arthur said, idly patting Merlin's leg with his supporting hand. Merlin scowled but as Arthur paused and knocked on the door loudly Merlin was distracted. A moment later Gwen opened it, looking at Arthur in surprise but she stepped back as he walked into the room.

"Is Morgana here?"

"Yes," Morgana said appearing through a doorway, running her fingers through her hair. She smiled as she saw Merlin in Arthur's arms. "Hello Jake."

"Hello," Merlin said. Arthur swung Merlin off his hip and put him down.

"I have to go patrolling, and Gaius is a little busy this morning. Would you mind looking after him, he's eaten and had a wash, so he's all sorted. I should be back just after mid-day."

Morgana looked down at Merlin and she assessed his clothing, and damp and spiky hair.

"I'm sure we could give him a bath, and get those clothes cleaned up a little."

Arthur smirked inwardly as Merlin backed up towards him, and hid behind him a little, Merlin's little hands reached up to clench on his chain mail. Arthur glanced down at him, meeting Merlin's panicked gaze. The adult in there most certainly had no desire to be bathed by Morgana. Arthur supposed if they ever found out who it really was Morgana might be just as mortified. In his own way Arthur failed to see a downside to any of that but he balanced that against Morgana's reaction, and what Merlin would come up with as revenge, once he was restored. Merlin tugged on the chain mail, his face setting into a stubborn glare. Arthur looked back up at Morgana.

"I'll deal with him when I get back. I just need someone to keep an eye on him."

Morgana raised her eyebrows at the sudden edge in Arthur's voice, she shared a glance with Gwen who shrugged and looked at the little boy again. Merlin stayed where he was using Arthur as a shield, getting very uncertain about this babysitting thing.

"Okay," Morgana said. Merlin shuffled out from behind Arthur, with help from Arthur holding one of Merlin's ears. Morgana stepped forward and smacked Arthur's arm. The gesture was more for show than done with any actual force, she knew how hard it could hurt trying to hit Arthur when he was wearing his chain mail.

"Leave his ear alone!" she snapped at Arthur. Arthur let go.

"I'll only be a few hours," Arthur said, suddenly at that moment very reluctant to leave. It was fine leaving Merlin with Gaius. The physician knew what was going on. Morgana was an entirely new prospect. Morgana looked at Arthur, smiling at his sudden discomfort and quite curious about it at the same time.

"We'll be fine, we were only planning to go shopping, we can look for something nice for Jake, can't we?"

Merlin looked up at nodded, then turned to look at Arthur. Arthur's eyes rolled but he left the room, almost crashing into the doorframe on his way out. Merlin snorted, Morgana laughed and Gwen smiled, a little wistfully in Arthur's direction.

"Shall I finish, My Lady, I'll do your hair."

"Will you be all right for a minute Jake?" Morgana asked, she swept down and picked him up, taking him over to the window. Opening it she pointed down. "You'll be able to see Arthur."

Merlin rolled his eyes a little and obligingly looked out of the window for a moment, looking at the poor groom holding Arthur's horse, and then he got bored of that, even before Arthur came out. He knew the scenario well enough, instead he turned to look at Morgana and Gwen. Gwen was plaiting up Morgana's hair, sliding pins into it, and concentrating on what she was doing. Merlin frowned as he watched, he wriggled to the edge of the seat and slide off. He trotted over and looked up at what Gwen was doing. She gave Merlin a vague smile and then carried on with what she was doing, thick strands of Morgana's hair wound around her fingers. Morgana turned her head to check on him and then realised he was peering at Gwen's work with fascination. Morgana tried not to move her head too much, even though she wanted to keep an eye on the little boy.

When Gwen was finished, letting her plait fall down, Morgana turned and looked at Merlin, whose eyes were still wide and fixed as he tried to work out what Gwen had been doing. Morgana reached out and took his hand.

"Would you like to go shopping with us, Jake?"

Merlin nodded, giving her a big wide eyed stare, which he had worked out people found endearing. Morgana smiled at him, a slight frown creasing her brow as she watched him. Merlin turned and on hearing the horses, toddled back over and clambered up on the seat to watch as Arthur rode out at the head of the group. Morgana looked at him for a moment longer, and then standing up let Gwen put a necklace around her throat and a bracelet on her wrist. Morgana gathered up her purse and held her hand out to Merlin. He slid back off the seat and wandered over to take her hand.

He stayed close to them as they moved through the market. Everything was now up so high. Morgana kept his hand in hers, keeping him as close to her as possible, sensing his nerves at the bustle around him. They had paused by a stall selling pies, and Merlin's face had lifted, sniffing delicately, and so cutely, that Morgana had bought him a small meat pie to nibble on and had then paused to get him some proper leather boots, to replace the material wrapped around his feet. Merlin kept looking at them in awe, holding his feet up in the air to admire his new footwear. He did rather lament the fact he wouldn't be wearing them for very long, hopefully. But he couldn't say that to Morgana, instead he had just smiled at her and said thank you in a happy piping voice.

They had paused again to look at material for Morgana's new dress. Gwen and Morgana rolled through several possibilities, while Merlin listened to them avidly. He clung onto Gwen's dress, screwing the material up tightly in his tiny fists. Initially he had turned to Morgana, reaching out to grasp her dress, but then Merlin had assessed the rich, silky material and instead grabbed the light cotton material of Gwen's. It seemed a far safer option, if his hands got sticky. Gwen had smiled down at him and Merlin had shuffled closer, out of the flow of people.

"Jake, which do you think?" Morgana asked.

Merlin looked up, she had draped some purple cloth over one shoulder, and a deep rich sapphire blue over the other. Merlin blinked as he looked from one to the other, contemplating the choice very seriously. He bit down on his lower lip and then slowly pointed to the purple fabric. Morgana smiled. She slid the material off her shoulders and held up the purple one to the stallholder.

"My gentleman escort prefers that one."

Merlin giggled, sniggering into the folds of Gwen's dress. Morgana was not likely to appreciate it if she found out who he really was. Merlin stopped giggling as he thought that he might get into trouble for that. He looked up at her, but Morgana just smiled, and after Gwen worked out how much material they needed, Morgana negotiated the price. As she was haggling, enjoying herself, Gwen turned and looked at another stall nearby.

"I'll look for some matching buttons, Jake, you stay with Morgana."

Merlin let go, shuffling under the stall a little, now he had no anchorage. Morgana ruffled his hair.

"You can hold on, it won't matter if it gets a little dirty."

Merlin felt a little apprehensive but he felt better latched onto someone so he grabbed the thick material of her dress and shuffled closer to her, looking around. He spotted the man as he walked along the street, but didn't really pay much attention. The tall stranger was a little rough looking, and bulky with it, his leather jerkin decorated with heavy looking studs and he was, Merlin noted, carrying a sword. But they were safely within the town limits, everyone knew who Morgana was, and no one would dare cause any trouble. However, by some idle instinct Merlin turned to look down the other way, seeing two guards wandering through the stalls.

Then all of a sudden he stumbled, Morgana's dress yanked from his fingers as she was dragged away from him. Morgana yelped in shock and the stall holder recoiled in surprise. The two soldiers paused and turned. Morgana was slightly out of view, but her scream had attracted enough attention. She staggered as she was pushed but stayed upright. Merlin gave a yip and scurried backwards as the man tried to grab him. He felt the pull as some of his hair was yanked out, but he dodged under the stall, crawling along to the next one, trying to stay just ahead. The man swore as he got away and then recoiled as Morgana lunged forward, seeing the man's intention to grab Merlin.

She threw a right hook, connecting it with the man's jaw. Morgana knew what she was doing, even Arthur had an inclination to duck when her fists came out. But the man was a little taller, and heavier than Arthur. He swung back so the impact of the punch was lost, then he took a step back, and drew his sword.

"My Lady!" Gwen yelled in shock, running back to them as the altercation started. Morgana recoiled, taking several swift steps back as the man pulled his weapon out of his belt. Her intention, however, was not what the man though, as he smirked and ducked down to try and grab for Merlin again.

Two stalls down a cluster of weapons were laid out. Morgana grabbed the nearest sword and lunged back. The man was forced to recoil again, and parry her thrust. He pushed forward and took a swing at her with his left fist, catching her on her left temple and making her stagger. Gwen ducked down to try and coax Merlin out. The soldiers were already on the way, and another pair alerted at the far side of the market, the sounds of clashing swords echoing around the tiny square.

The man pressed his advantage, bringing his sword down. Morgana blocked and tensed her shoulders and arms. The man was pressing the sword down, and as good as she was, he had strength and weight on his side. If she moved her sword clear to strike, he'd get there first. The soldiers coming towards them started to run, realising by then that it was Morgana. They could not afford for her to get injured.

Merlin watched the same thing and with a snarl dashed out from concealment. A second later the man yelped in shock. Merlin had grabbed hold of his leg and lurching up sank his teeth into the man's thigh. He worried at it like an irate terrier, determined to get the man away from Morgana before he hurt her. She pulled clear and dashed to the side, slicing at the man. He dropped his sword to try another grab for Merlin, but he had to dodge Morgana's swing. Merlin let him go and fell clear. The four soldiers were almost on them. Gwen ran forward, grabbed Merlin around the waist and swept him off the floor and took position behind her mistress.

The man snarled and pulled something from his pocket, he held the stone tightly in his hand. Merlin narrowed his eyes, taking a sharp, hitching breath as he sensed magic. The man muttered a word, and backing up was engulfed by a small tornado and vanished. Morgana blinked, and turned to Merlin and Gwen. Merlin's eyes were fixed on the spot the man had vanished from.

"Are you all right, Jake?"

It took Merlin a second to realise he was being spoken to. It was only as Morgana took hold of him, taking him from Gwen and settling him down on her hip that he snapped back. He nodded, and clung to her tightly, putting his face down on her shoulder. Morgana hugged and murmured at him gently before turning to the now confused soldiers.

"Search the town, find him!"

"He used magic My Lady, he could have gone anywhere."

"Search quickly then," Morgana snapped at them.

"We should escort you back," one guard said.

"He looked to be after the boy, isn't that the foundling Prince Arthur brought back?" one of them asked.

Morgana dropped her shoulders and glared. "We can take him back to the citadel."

"You shouldn't go alone My Lady."

"Fine, come along."

She carried Merlin, who clung to her tightly, keeping his face averted. Morgana strode into the castle, went indoors and then turned to the guard lingering behind her.

"I'm sure we'll be safe now, I'll take the boy to Gaius' chambers for now."

There wasn't much else the man could do, he backed off and Morgana swept away with Gwen in tow.

""I don't think we'll have much time, Gwen."

"Why were they after him?"

"That I don't know but Uther is already suspicious as to why Jake was abandoned. I doubt this will do any good, we need to tell Gaius, we need to get Arthur. It's possible we need to get Jack out of Camelot."

Merlin whimpered, thinking exactly the same thing.

"Uther wouldn't hurt him, he's only a boy."

Morgana turned, she shifted Merlin closer to her, pressing him against her torso. Merlin kept his head down and Morgana put a hand over his exposed ear as if that could possibly protect him from hearing.

"Trust me Gwen, that won't mean anything to him. If there is even the remotest suspicion of sorcery Uther will act."

Merlin gave a little whimper and clung onto her tighter. Morgana hugged him back, running her hand up and down his back.

"Don't you worry, nothing's going to happen to you."

Gaius looked up in surprise as Morgana, Merlin and Gwen burst into the room. Well, Morgana and Gwen burst, Merlin just hung in Morgana's arms.

"Gaius, we have a problem."

Five minutes later, Gaius did agree, they had a problem.

"We may need to get him out of the city, or hide him somewhere."

"How? The patrols are on alert now."

"I should be able to do it," Gaius said. Morgana frowned.

"Maybe I should, I mean, if we get caught I could…"

"No, you shouldn't get yourself into trouble, Morgana…"

"Gaius! Morgana!" Arthur burst into the room. Merlin, who had been huddling under the table ran out and latched himself on. Arthur put a hand on his head. Merlin pressed his face into Arthur's leg.

"What happened?"

"A sorcerer tried to take him Sire. Merlin was in the town, away from you, they must have seen it as their first chance," Gaius said.

"Still, it was attempted in the citadel. They must need him urgently."

"I would assume so Sire, once the first spell activates, they only have a certain amount of time before the later parts disintegrate, which would also leave us with him as he is now."

"Also not good."

"Arthur, what is going on?" Morgana said. "Who would want Jake? Does he have magic?"

"Oh please, of course he doesn't", Arthur snapped irritably. He glared at Morgana and gestured down to Merlin, who was glaring up at Arthur, until Gaius put a hand on his head. "Look at him. Look at him, Morgana."

Morgana did, frowning a little. Then she looked up at Arthur again.

"It's a spell that went wrong, somehow, maybe. It's Merlin, for heavens sake, just look at him, it's obvious. It's Merlin!"

Gwen had gone to peer out of the door, listening to the sounds going on around the castle. Suddenly she shut the door.

"It's Uther, I think we really need to get… Merlin! ... out of here!"


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm not sure you should be doing this My Lady," Gaius said.

"But I am," Morgana said. She walked along next to her horse, and she was now dressed in her battle gear, hidden under a cloak. Gaius and Gwen were also similarly concealed. Merlin was across the back of one of the horses, hidden under a blanket. They had just cleared the edge of the citadel, and were going slowly. Any sort of hurry and they might draw attention to themselves.

"You need someone to protect Merlin, and if Arthur can't get away from Uther, then you'll be on your own. Arthur's a little more conspicuous than me."

"With any luck Arthur can follow us," Gwen said.

"It depends on what he tells Uther. He'll be less than pleased by what we've done, although it doesn't look like any soldiers are being sent out to follow us. When we get to those trees we'll mount up," Morgana said. "Are you sure you know where we're going, Gaius?"

"If the maps are correct, but it will take us out of the kingdom, that's the worst risk. I would feel better if Arthur was here," Gaius said. Merlin gave a muffled answer that appeared to be an agreement, or it could have been a grumble about his undignified hiding place.

"I'm just as competent as Arthur," Morgana said. "And it's not like I've never been in battle before."

"But we are going against sorcerers," Gaius mused.

"Gaius," Morgana moved a little closer. They were still walking, heading towards the tree line, but her stare became a little more intense.

"You used to practice sorcery," she murmured in a low tone. Gaius frowned.

"A long time ago, My Lady."

"But you know enough," Morgana insisted. "If we need it."

"I'm still not sure we should be doing this alone," Gaius said.

"We can't risk Uther's solution to the problem," Morgana said, as they moved out of sight of the castle she paused and flipped the reins over the neck of her horse. Gwen moved to do the same and Gaius pulled the blanket off Merlin and lifted him off the saddle. Morgana mounted up and Gaius reached up to settle Merlin on the horse in front of her. Morgana put an arm around him, holding him steady with one hand, keeping the horses reins in the other.

"Are you all right Merlin?"

Merlin nodded, looking apprehensive, especially as he looked down at the ground. Gwen and Gaius mounted up and very carefully they set off. Merlin looked around.

"Arthur knows where we are going though," Gwen said. "Hopefully he can catch us up."

"That I feel depends on what he tells Uther, I really do think we are going to need some help," Gaius said, sounding very doom laden about the whole thing. Morgana nudged her horse into canter and the other followed, Merlin turned to look back but there wasn't much to see now as they headed off. Worry flickered across his face as Camelot disappeared from view and as they left Arthur behind.

Arthur, unfortunately, had ended up having to tell Uther the truth. The only fortunate bit about it was that he had managed to clear most people out of the council chamber. Only Sir Leon remained to listen to the story. Arthur winced as his father started to pace up and down.

"You knew sorcery had occurred, right under our noses and you chose to conceal it!" Uther snarled, pacing up and down the room. Arthur watched him. He had managed to distract Uther long enough for the others to make plans to get Merlin away. Then he was a little lost as to what to say beyond that. Nothing that his mind ran through sounded even remotely plausible, and most of it would have ended up with Uther wanting Merlin killed. Arthur didn't want that.

"I wanted to investigate what had occurred. Gaius was able to find enough information."

Uther stopped pacing, eyes locked with Arthur's. He was also forced to implicate everyone else now, since had had to admit what had gone on. But he didn't want anyone else getting into trouble. Since they had disappeared from the citadel, then it was most certainly inevitable when they returned. All Arthur could do now was damage limitation.

"He was acting under my orders," Arthur said.

"And Morgana?" Uther asked.

"She didn't know anything about it until today."

"Before or after she was attacked?" Uther's voice had gone dangerously low. Arthur cringed again.

"After, I didn't know that was going to happen! It's the first time since Merlin's been out of the citadel, and without me!"

"So, they could have been waiting for that exact moment."

"It would appear so Sire," Arthur said quietly.

"And now, they appear to have left the citadel, alone, walking into that danger."

"That's why I need to go after them. I need to deal with this situation. Merlin is my responsibility," Arthur paused, deciding not to look his father in the eye at that point in time. "They all are."

"And yet, you let them go running off into danger." Uther stopped pacing, facing his son. Arthur swallowed dryly and considered his next words very carefully.

"I didn't let them, Morgana has her own mind, and she can take care of herself. But I do need to go after them, we need to get Merlin to the second circle to undo the spell, and that will be where these people are."

"Tell me where they are going, and we can send a patrol."

Arthur looked at Uther carefully and then shook his head. "No, I go."

He watched the anger flare up in his father. "Don't try my patience boy! I should have you thrown in the stocks for this!"

"Fine!" Arthur shouted back. "Just wait until I've dealt with this. Don't you see, Merlin triggered this spell early, he was not the intended target!"

Although Gaius and Merlin both had slightly differing thoughts to Arthur on that subject, Arthur as the potential recipient of the spell still did hold as a theory. Uther frowned as he looked Arthur up and down. Arthur, very slowly, elaborated.

"A spell that close to Camelot, and Gaius was guessing that it took a long time to build, on one of the hunting grounds I use regularly. It was probably meant for me, when these people were ready to activate it. Merlin just happened upon it. Indirectly he's done us a big favour."

"They were after you?" Uther said, his tone of voice changing dramatically. Arthur nodded.

"It would seem the most logical option. If you wanted to take me for any reason it would certainly work, plus we can't entirely anticipate what they are planning. But they now can't complete their plan, they only have any hope of salvaging the situation if they can get hold of Merlin."

"It would appear that is not going to be a problem for them," Uther snarled.

"But if we don't get Merlin to the site of the counter spell then he is stuck as he is. I can't let that happen, nor do I want him to get hurt."

Uther frowned, glaring at Arthur. "What is it about this boy that makes you so completely irrational? He's just a servant."

Arthur blinked, he supposed Uther would see it like that. The prince frowned, wondering how he could explain it. There was just something about Merlin, something that Arthur couldn't really define.

"He's my servant, he's irritating, smart-mouthed and can't hold his own in a fight to save his life, but I know for a fact if this had happened to me, or to anyone, including you…"

Uther turned sharply at that, anger flashing in his eyes but it was tempered now by curiosity.

"… Merlin would move heaven and earth to help, probably putting himself in danger as he did so. Something he wouldn't think twice about. He's loyal to me because he wants to be, not because he's vowed to uphold the principles of this kingdom."

Arthur was glad, when he said that, that only his father and Leon were in the room. There were probably some things he shouldn't say, any affection for Merlin was something he should probably keep under wraps. He watched his father debating with himself. The main key to this was Morgana's safety, Arthur knew that. Uther wouldn't want anything happening to her. Arthur didn't want anything happening to her. Or any of them that had chosen to go with Merlin.

"I admit, maybe I should have told you the truth from the start, but…" Arthur paused, looking for a tactful way to say what he wanted to say. He was quite certain there wasn't one.

"But… I didn't want to just randomly start a panic over what had happened, it seemed more sensible to keep Merlin under wraps. It seemed the less people that knew the better, and I didn't want Merlin blamed for something that wasn't his fault."

Uther's face remained completely impassive, Arthur didn't know if he was doing any good or not. It was often so hard to tell with his father. Arthur didn't want to point out that any mention of sorcery always seemed to set his father off in a way that Arthur considered a little irrational. The incident with Gwen's father taught Arthur that lesson.

"Sir Leon can accompany you," Uther said, the order having a finality about it that meant Arthur was not going to argue. He was getting his way well enough.

"Thank you Sire," Arthur bowed and backed up, getting out while the going was good. Or at least as good as he was ever going to get it. Leon bowed to the king and started to follow Arthur. They were both stopped as Uther's voice rang out again.

"Arthur."

He paused and turned to look at his father, who waited a moment before saying.

"If anything happens to Morgana, or you for that matter, I don't care what state that servant of yours is in, I will have him executed."

Arthur felt his jaw harden, he knew Uther meant that and he wouldn't back down from it.

"Yes, Sire."

"I'm not going in again," Gwen said, raising her hands in surrender. "I can hardly sit in the saddle my backside has been pinched so much."

The group regarded the small village they had paused in. There were in fact two taverns this time. They had paused twice previously, at Merlin's instigation.

"You stay with the horses then, Morgana, you try that one, it looks a little more respectable, I'll go into the other one. Are you sure about this Merlin?"

Looking up at them Merlin nodded, eyes wide. His idea of help was not exactly panning out very well. The other places they had tried had not been far off their route, but they were going to have to make a decision soon enough. It was coming to late afternoon and they would have to stop somewhere overnight.

"Fine, we'll try here, and then push on to the next town. We should hopefully be able to get lodgings there, if not, we'll find somewhere in the forest to bed down," Morgana said. She pushed her cloak back a little to show her armour, and her sword. It might put off the more eager of the men.

"Oh, take Merlin with you," Gaius said.

"Gaius, I can't take him into a tavern!"

Merlin blinked, looking from one to the other with interest.

"You might get bothered less if you've got a child with you," Gaius said. Gwen rolled her eyes, and rubbed her sore backside.

"Now you think of that," she muttered to herself. Merlin's little hand patted her leg sympathetically. Morgana smiled, trying not to look amused as she held out her hand.

"Come on then Merlin, we'll give it a try."

Merlin trotted along with her and they moved through the stalls that were spread out in front of the large tavern. The traders glanced at the pair of them, they were strangers, she was well dressed and carrying a sword. It was bound to attract some attention. She helped Merlin up the small set of steps and pushed the door open.

"Now, don't wander off," she ordered him as she looked at the crowds in the tavern. Merlin nodded very seriously and as Morgana scanned the room she bent down and lifted Merlin up, putting him on her hip, for the purposes of getting him across the room. She walked swiftly, moving through the crowd, again aware of the eyes following her. Reaching the bar she put Merlin down on a stool and he gazed around with interest, smiling where necessary, and scowling at one group who were quite obviously making ribald comments about Morgana. They all looked at the furious little boy with surprise, and then all yelped as the tankard in the middle of their table suddenly tipped up, spilling its contents everywhere. Happy with that Merlin turned his attention back to the rest of the room.

"Excuse me?" Morgana asked, catching the attention of the nearest barmaid. She turned, eyeing Morgana up and down, calculating the cost of her clothes, looking at her face and rich dark hair.

"Can I help you?" she asked, sounding as if she'd rather not.

"I'm looking for someone," Morgana started. The barmaid's lips quirked as she glanced at Merlin, before looking back at Morgana. Morgana could see the assumptions being made as the woman opposite her looked at her and then dark haired child accompanying her. Inwardly Morgana snarled, but kept the smile on her face, she needed answers, not to get into an argument over Merlin's parentage.

"Yes, he might be here, or passed through here…" Morgana started. Merlin stopped listening, instead he looked around intently, peering through the door that led to another room. His eyes widened and he beamed with delight. A second later he swung down off the stool with amazing agility and disappeared through the door.

Morgana turned, but not in time to see Merlin's disappearance, instead she growled as she looked at the now empty stool.

"Merlin!" she snarled, raising her voice a little, before heading off to search for him.

In the other room the man smiled at his companion. It was as charming as ever, but there was an edge of nerves to it. The woman smiled gently and reached out to take his hand.

"We should speak to my father," she said, smiling back.

"Well, I'm sure that might seem like a good idea but…" he started talking, mind rolling over the way to get away from the conversation when he paused as something grabbed hold of him. Both of them watched in surprise as the little boy clambered up into his lap and smiled up at him.

"Hello!" Merlin said brightly.

"Hello," he drawled in response, sounding slightly confused. He turned and looked around, spotting the stunning dark-haired woman who was scanning the bar. He frowned, realising she seemed a little familiar, and then he looked down at the little boy again, and then up to his companion, who had also spotted the woman searching the bar. She looked down at the little boy again and came to the same conclusion as the barmaid. Her eyes widened and she huffed, getting up abruptly she spun on her heel and stormed out. The little boy giggled.

The man laughed and reached down to pick the little boy up around the torso.

"Well, not that I mind the timely intervention there little fella, but…" he paused as he lifted the little boy up to look at him. He blinked, once and then again, very slowly, as a smile of shock and disbelief spread across his face, and he gave a short huff of laughter. Slowly he lowered Merlin down to let him stand on his legs and the man stared at the little boy even more intently.

Merlin lifted his hand and gave a little wave, smiling slightly. The man leant forward, staring at Merlin's eyes intently, looking him up and down, seeing the familiar features, now slightly altered by his young age.

Gwaine sniggered again, jaw dropping before he shook himself, looked again into the familiar blue eyes and eventually gasped.

"Merlin?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Just to clear up anyone's confusion, this is set in series 3, because I wanted Gwaine, but Morgana hasn't gone evil. She didn't feature too heavily in ep 4, as evil smirking person, so all that happened without her evilness. I'm not really going to bother with any background as to why she isn't evil, it is just an accepted fact. **

"Merlin!" Morgana snapped. She reached down and took him by the ear to turn his attention towards her. Merlin grimaced a little.

"What part of don't wander off didn't you understand? No wonder Arthur spends most of his time shouting at you, you seem to deserve it!"

Merlin frowned, screwing up his face a little. Then he pointed.

"Gwaine!" he said helpfully. Morgana turned and glanced at Gwaine. Who, at that moment, realised why Morgana seemed familiar. He had seen her around Camelot, and at the melee. He stood up and faced her, carefully standing Merlin on the edge of the nearby table. Gwaine kept hold of him, one hand on Merlin's back, the other on his belly. Merlin giggled as Gwaine tickled him accidentally, but quietened himself down by chewing on the cuff of his tunic, looking at the pair of them with wide eyes.

"Lady Morgana, I don't believe I had the pleasure last time I saw you." Gwaine gave a polite half bow.

Morgana gave a tight smile. "Although I hear Gwen was the recipient of some of your charm."

Gwaine smiled back. "She proved a little elusive in the end. What's happened to Merlin?"

Morgana glanced at him and tugged the material out of his mouth. "Don't chew that," she reproached before turning back to Gwaine. Looking mulish Merlin put the material back in his mouth.

"Accidentally fell into a spell," Morgana said. Gwaine frowned, glancing at Merlin, who smiled through the material he was chewing. Gwaine gently pulled the material out of his mouth again.

"Don't make the lady cross."

"Merlin said you'd help us," Morgana said.

"Did he? Where's Arthur?"

"Back at Camelot at worst, but hopefully he's on his way. We had a bit of a rush to get Merlin out of the city, and away from Uther. There is a second spell, Gaius knows the location, where we can restore Merlin, but we need someone who can fight, especially if Arthur can't reach us in time."

"Well, you know, if the price is right…" Gwaine said with charm, Morgana glowered and Merlin pushed out his lower lip. Gwaine glanced across the bar, spotting his earlier companion, who now had company. Grabbing Merlin he swept him up onto his hip.

"But on the other hand, anything for a friend. My horse is this way." Gwaine pointed at the side door and started to herd Morgana to it. Spotting the crowd heading for them she gave Gwaine a reproachful look and went out of the door. Gwaine was hot on her heels, turning round once to glance behind him. Merlin looked as well and then all of a sudden a table tipped as one of the men brushed past it. The occupants didn't take that too well. Gwaine raised his eyebrows and he lingered on the threshold watching the impeding fight, then he looked down at Merlin. Merlin looked up with wide innocent eyes. Gwaine grinned.

"The things I could get away with if I had those baby blues," he told Merlin. Merlin giggled, peering around Gwaine again. A barrel tumbled, causing even more chaos. As Gwaine ran to his gelding, Morgana had already freed the reins; he glanced back once more, before swinging Merlin up onto the horse's back. Merlin grabbed the front of the saddle tightly in his tiny hands and with Morgana leading the horse, and Gwaine walking at the animal's side, they went swiftly to the front of the tavern. As they passed the square they reached the second tavern, from which Gaius was backing out very carefully, trying to tactfully fend off a man who wouldn't have understood tact if it fell on him like a ton of bricks. Gwaine detoured, pulling his sword at the same time. The huge man paused as the point jabbed into his neck.

"I really don't advise doing that if I were you," Gwaine said, voice changing tone dramatically. He used the point of the sword to push the man back and Gaius backed up even further, giving Gwaine room. Gwaine backed up slowly as well, his opponent lingering on the threshold, wondering if it was really worth getting involved. He glanced at Morgana, who had pushed back her cloak to put her right hand on the hilt of her sword and she passed the reins of the gelding to Gaius, who pulled it a little further away from the fray. Merlin watched it all with wide eyes.

In the end the man backed up, stepping into the shadows of the doorway again and disappearing back into the tavern. Gwaine backed up, keeping his eyes on the door for a moment before turning and sliding his sword again. He grinned at Gaius.

"Hey there, nice to see you again."

"Has Morgana told you what's going on?"

"Enough, tell me the rest on the way. And the lovely Guinevere, a beautiful light in a dark world!"

Morgana and Gwen shared a long, resigned look. Merlin giggled again. Gwen looked to the crowd starting to gather at the large tavern.

"Friends of yours," she asked Gwaine. Gwaine looked back.

"Not exactly, shall we take our leave? Now. Very quickly," Gwaine said. He put his foot in the stirrup and mounted his horse, shifting Merlin a little so they were both comfortable. The rest of them mounted up, Gwen carefully holding a pack of supplies that she had picked up at the market while waiting for the others. Gwaine jerked the horse's head round, digging his heels into the animal's sides to get it moving. The others did the same and they cantered away from the developing scene as quickly as they could.

They slowed soon after they cleared the village and the forest thickened around them. On the way they updated Gwaine with everything else he needed to know, he nodded in places, but didn't ask many questions. He glanced down at Merlin now and again, who looked up, and around at the others as they talked.

"You okay there Merlin?" Gwaine eventually asked him. Merlin nodded, and smiled at him.

"We could try and make it to the next town, see if we can get lodgings there for the night," Gaius said. Gwaine grimaced, Merlin giggled when he saw the look on Gwaine's face.

"I take it that's not a good idea," Gwen asked with a smirk.

"Maybe not, plus if these people are looking for Merlin, it's probably best that we don't go anywhere too populated in case someone sees us. They obviously can't sense him or anything like that, otherwise they probably would have gone into the castle to get him, considering what you said about this guy's disappearance at the market. They wouldn't have an issue getting in there. They had to wait to spot him, if we stay out of sight then that should be safer."

"Considering we made quite an impression in the village we just left," Morgana mused.

"Yes," Gwaine drawled. "If we get a little further up and take the smaller trail there is a hunter's lodge. It is likely to be unoccupied, we could stay there. We'll make it just before dark."

"That sounds like a good idea, I'm not too keen on sleeping outdoors," Gaius mused.

"So, where are we going for this second spell?" Gwaine asked.

"There is an old druid cave in the mountain range north of here, the same tribe used the clearing where the first spell was set up but they were there years ago, before the Great Purge."

"Summer and winter locations," Gwaine said. "Both sites are joined by the same tribe, and both of them lie on a meridian line which also joins them."

"You know about that sort of thing?" Gwen asked curiously. Gwaine gave the merest hint of a nod but his face had closed a little.

"A little, travelling about like I do, you pick up a few things," he said with evasion. Gwen frowned but said nothing further. Morgana regarded Gwaine with a little more interest and Merlin glanced at Gaius, who carried on talking.

"The only problem is we don't know the entire layout of the area. They are likely to know that we are coming. It is our only way of restoring Merlin, we have to bring him to the spell before it disintegrates."

"Which would leave him having to grow up again," Gwaine mused. Merlin made a noise as if to say he didn't particularly like that idea. Gwaine ruffled his hair.

"Quite, it was bad enough having to do it once, although there are a few moments in my life I'd like to go over again, and again."

Merlin giggled.

"Once we get a little nearer, I'll scout the area, see if we can find a way to get to the cave without being spotted. There isn't many of us, but if needs be we can split up, I usually make a good distraction," Gwaine said with a grin.

"Gaius will need to go with Merlin. He knows enough about sorcery to be able to handle the spell?" Morgana made that a question. Gaius nodded.

"Most of the work should have been done. It's just a case of getting Merlin to the circle. I might need to see what else they could have had planned."

"You're sure Arthur was the intended target?" Gwaine said. They all looked at him. Merlin titled his head back, resting against Gwaine's chest and frowning curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Doing something like this to Merlin also has a few advantages, especially if there is a middle part to the procedure. It's a good way to get to Arthur without having to attack him directly."

Morgana raised her eyebrows, looking at Merlin, who was busy looking up at Gwaine. As he looked back down he caught her gaze and smiled. Morgana smiled back.

"Maybe," she said. "Arthur does get overprotective of Merlin. Probably more so over the last few days, I don't think you can really help it."

Merlin beamed as her, making her smile widen.

"Whatever the plan was, we have to find out, we need to get Merlin to the spell and we need to stop these people," Gwaine said. "Sounds like fun. The trail is just up here, let's get to the lodge and get settled for the night."

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

The lodge was a small one-roomed stone cottage in a clearing, with a stable area built to one side. They found the fire had been set up by the previous occupant but some leaves and dirt had blown into the room. Gwen brushed them out as best she could while Morgana started the fire and together they got the food together for dinner.

Without even really discussing it they decided Gaius could take the small bed that was tucked against one wall, with Merlin sharing with him. While they worked in the cottage, Gwaine took the horses in to the stable and started to brush them down, while they ate the oats that Gwen had thought to pick up from the market.

Merlin toddled about the cottage, attempting to help but not really able to do much. In the end he retreated to the door and peered out. It was starting to get dark, shadows lengthening, engulfing the forest. Merlin frowned apprehensively and then stepped over the threshold.

"Don't go wandering off Merlin," Gaius called to him. Merlin paused in the doorway and pointed in the direction of the stable.

"Go see Gwaine," he offered in explanation.

"Okay, you go straight in there."

Merlin nodded, running as he went from one door to the other, not wanting to be out in the dark. There was a low glow from a candle, which Gwaine had placed in an indent in the wall and he was rubbing down Morgana's horse, talking to it gently as he did so. He picked up the horse's back foot to check the shoe and then looked up as he released the horse's leg. He smiled as he looked at Merlin.

"Hello, are you all right, Merlin?"

Merlin trotted into the room, giving the horses a wide berth, not wanting to get under their feet. He reached Gwaine, gripping onto his trousers for a moment, and he looked up and nodded. Gwaine smiled down at him and lifted Merlin up to sit him on the rickety bench that was pushed against the wall. Merlin grimaced as he put his hand on the slimy, rotten wood. He looked at his dirty hand and then wiped it on his trousers. Gwaine watched him for a moment before turning back to the horse, running the brush over her flanks and testing her other back leg gently. She flinched and snorted at him.

"All right, my pretty girl," Gwaine said, he straightened up and patted the horse's back. Merlin watched Gwaine carefully as he packed up and then he turned to look at Merlin again.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

Merlin nodded, bobbing his head up and down with enthusiasm. Gwaine looked at him carefully.

"But you'd be much happier if Arthur was here, right?"

Merlin's head moved up and down slowly, eyes wide and fixed on Gwaine. Gwaine smiled at him, moving to stand in front of Merlin and then he crouched down, to put himself on Merlin's eye level. He reached to take Merlin's small hands in his own, feeling just how tiny they were.

"It's all right, I know he's your friend, and he will be here, Uther won't stop him. Are you worried that he might be angry with you?"

Merlin shook his head, but his eyes said something else to Gwaine. Merlin's eyes were so expressive; Gwaine couldn't help but react to them.

"You think Uther might be angry."

Gwaine wasn't surprised that Merlin gave a very big nod of his head, almost jerking it off his shoulders. Fear flashed onto his babyish face, accompanied by tears glistening in his eyes. Gwaine tightened his grip on Merlin's hands, and Merlin sucked his lower lip into his mouth in an attempted to control himself. Gwaine put both of Merlin's hands into one of his own and reached up to stroke his hair.

"Now don't you worry about Uther. Arthur can deal with him, and we'll get you fixed. And whatever happens, I'll look after you, even if it means I have to deal with the king myself."

"You can't come to Camelot," Merlin said in a tiny voice. Gwaine smirked, leaning in a little closer to Merlin.

"And who do you think is really going to stop me. Don't you worry, Merlin, whatever happens, I'll make sure you're okay."

Merlin looked at him, eyes brightening a little. Gwaine smiled and relaxed his grip on Merlin's hands. He got the shock of his life as Merlin suddenly pulled his hands free and leaping forward, wrapped his arms around Gwaine's neck, hugging him tightly. Gwaine started to laugh and he put an arm around Merlin's torso.

"I could get used to this."

Merlin giggled again, clearly reassured by what Gwaine had said. Gwaine wondered if Merlin had been worried about his reaction to Merlin wanting Arthur, perhaps above him. Gwaine could have felt a little annoyed about it, but he had to admit that Arthur had some good qualities. Gwaine just didn't feel entirely convinced that when it really came down to it that Arthur would choose Merlin over his father. Gwaine considered the fact that he might end up picking up the pieces, especially if it all went wrong for Merlin.

Still, Gwaine was never one for crossing bridges until he came to them.

"Come on you," he said, lifting Merlin up and putting him against his chest. Merlin refused to let go of him, so Gwaine settled him and picked up the candle, carrying it carefully out of the stable, and he kicked the door shut, making sure the latch clicked. It grated a little as it fastened, but angling himself carefully Gwaine used his elbow, from the arm holding the candle, to check it was secure and wouldn't open again. Then he turned, walking to the lodge door, and from somewhere in the darkness there was a howl. Gwaine paused, Merlin's hands clung to him, and he whimpered.

"Nothing to worry about," Gwaine said. "It's just a pheasant."

Merlin gave a little mewl of surprise and leant back to look at Gwaine. Gwaine turned his head back and grinned as he looked at Merlin.

"I'm not scared of pheasants," Gwaine said as he carried Merlin into the lodge. One nod from him and Gaius shut the door firmly and put the bar across. "It's going to get cold, let's close the shutters, keep some heat in," Gwaine also suggested.

He put Merlin down on the edge of the bed, as close to the fire as he could. It was roaring in the grate, casting light across the room, eliminating the darkness. Morgana had set the rickety table with the food, and Gwen was boiling water to make tea. The stools around the table were rather precarious. Gaius opted for the bed, with Merlin next to him and Gwen perching at the end. Morgana took the only safe stool and Gwaine settled on his bedroll, moving it closer to the fire.

They ate quietly, Merlin nibbling the small portions of food put into his tiny hands as he looked around the room at everyone. It had gone silent outside, but Gwaine kept his sword close to his side, eyes straying to the door and shutters. It wasn't the most ideal place to stay for the night, but it was the best they had. At least they were not out in the forest, which would have been too dangerous in Gwaine's mind, especially with Merlin being so vulnerable.

After they had eaten they sat quietly, pouring over the maps and information Gaius had managed to bring with him. It wasn't much, but enough that they could decide what was the best route to where they needed to go. The only thing the map couldn't do was really give a clear indication of the landscape.

"It should take us no more than a day to travel as far as here." Gwaine pointed to a spot on the map. "If we camp there, I know the area a little bit but I can scout around before we make any moves towards the cave. Maybe if they are patrolling the area, we can take a few of them out quietly before we try sneaking in."

"You make it sound so simple," Gwen said. Gwaine grinned.

"The simplest plans are always the ones that work."

"Let's hope so," Morgana said.

Then they were all distracted by a light snore. They turned to look at Merlin, who had gone to sleep in the middle of the discussion, his head lolling onto his chest and his shoulder leaning against Gaius' side. He slipped a little more and he jerked awake as Gaius caught him, before he could fall off the bed. He blinked and looked around, slowly getting his eyes to focus and he squinted them up as he gave a jaw-popping yawn.

"Come on," Gaius said, lifting him back up. "Bedtime for you I think."

Merlin grizzled and wiped his eyes, and then rubbed his nose.

"I think we should all get some rest," Gwaine said. "I'll stay up and keep watch though, just for a while."

"Wake me when you need to rest, I'll take the second watch."

"I'll go third," Gwen said. "I wake early quite naturally anyway."

Morgana smiled at her and Gwen smiled back. Morgana reached over and grasped Gwen's hand.

"I should let you sleep in one day."

"I don't think it would work anymore, My Lady."

Gwaine chuckled, and lifted Merlin out of the way as Gaius clambered into the tiny bed. Gwaine then put Merlin down, and Merlin snuggled his back against Gaius' chest and Gaius put an arm around him, hugging Merlin close. Gwaine tucked the blanket around them both. Gwen and Morgana settled down on the floor, by the fire. The lodge had taken on a rather cosy quality, with the shutters closed and the fire burning. Gwaine settled down and waited until everyone drifted off to sleep, smiling as he looked at Merlin sucking his thumb, making little snuffling noises as he breathed.

Merlin didn't need to be tiny for Gwaine to feel over-protective of him. He had felt the same thing when he had come to Merlin's aid against those knights, who were not knights. He had seen the frightened look on Merlin's face, and the fear in his eyes as Gwaine had asked him if he was all right. Gwaine didn't doubt that Merlin could look after himself well enough, he was brave, no doubt about that. But he just didn't have the fighting skill to back that up. Gwaine suspected something else, there was something about Merlin that made him wonder a little, but since Merlin remained silent about it, Gwaine let it be. Instead he waited, getting up and moving as silently as possible to prevent disturbing the others he crossed to the nearest shutter. He peered out through a small crack where the wood had warped. It was still and silent in the forest beyond, the horses calm in the stable next door.

Gwaine listened, hearing the faint snort of one of the horses and the stamp of a foot. It was the only sounds in the night and he backed away from the window and slowly sat down again, reaching for his sword and placing it across his lap, waiting calmly.

Like he had told Merlin, he wasn't frightened of pheasants. The only problem was, he didn't think it was pheasants lurking out there.


	12. Chapter 12

Morgana tensed and snapped awake, feeling the tight grip that someone had on her arm. It wasn't a dream that had woken her, although she could feel one stirring in the back of her mind. The strands of it broke away in her mind, ripped apart as she jerked up, eyes rolling up to look at Gwaine. He was crouched down in front of her, one hand on her arm, having shaken her awake. In the other he held his sword. That immediately put Morgana on alert. She glanced around at the others, they were still sleeping silently. Looking back up at Gwaine she frowned, in a silent question.

Gwaine inclined his head towards the left window of the lodge and slowly stood up, changing his grip on her arm so he could help her up. He drew her over, out of reach of her own sword. She frowned, wondering what he wanted if he wasn't expecting her to help deal with a threat. They paused by the window, the shutter was still firmly latched. She glanced at the iron brackets and thick bar that secured it. They seemed firm enough. Gwaine leant in towards the shutter, hinting with his eyes that she should do the same. It put their faces inches apart. They were silent as they both listened intently.

They could hear the horses stirring in the stable, their senses far superior to theirs in many ways. Morgana frowned, making eye contact with Gwaine.

"Something's upsetting them," she said, her tone low, eyes straying to the gaps in the shutter. The clearing outside the cabin looked clear, but as she turned for a better angle, she saw a flash of something out in the trees, just the briefest glimpse of a green flash that could have been eyes catching the moonlight.

"It's close, but staying far enough away so they don't go into a full panic."

"What do you think its doing?"

"Watching," Gwaine said. "For now."

"Is it likely to attack?" Morgana asked, looking around again. Gwen they could call on to help, but Gaius and Merlin would be no use, they were both too vulnerable. Morgana bit down on her lip as she debated their position.

"There's nothing in it for them to attack," Gwaine reasoned, eyes fixed on the gap in the shutter. "We're bringing what they want to them."

"They want to keep us here, but they might make a move if they think they can take Merlin."

Gwaine debated that, and shook his head. "They probably know we'll fight them. I would think they are unlikely to take the risk. I know I wouldn't. For the moment we're safely contained and they know where Merlin is, they know where we are taking him. I just don't like this. We don't know if this is part of their plan, or just an accident, or what they are thinking. I need to get some rest, I wouldn't have woken you, but I think we need to keep an eye on what might be going on."

Morgana nodded. Gwaine pulled her back from the shutter and then returned to his bedroll, laying his sword down, so it was within his reach. Morgana settled back down, but sat up, keeping her own sword close. Gwaine rolled over, closing his eyes and relaxing. Morgana, after a few moments, wasn't sure if he was asleep or just resting, and she had no intention of disturbing him. She sat and waited. The horses had calmed again, whatever was out there had backed off a little.

Pondering what might be outside she couldn't help but feel a little curious. She had never believed that people were evil just because they could perform magic, but she wasn't naïve. There would always be people who would use something like that for bad reasons. Saving a loved one with a healing spell, rescuing someone from a bad situation, in her mind those were reasons for using magic. It was the same as Arthur protecting the kingdom. He fought for it, and he was respected for doing so. Even Morgana did, just a little, although she would rather die then ever tell Arthur that. This was something else entirely.

Whatever they were planning was not good and poor Merlin was stuck in the middle. She glanced over and looked at him, sleeping soundly, tucked against Gaius and sucking his thumb. Even when he was grown up Merlin seemed so innocent, he was so innocent in many ways. Morgana couldn't help but like him, everyone liked him, even Arthur, who would probably never admit it. Now it had been there for everyone to see over the last day or so. Arthur had been so openly affectionate to Merlin, who had been affectionate back. Merlin could probably be forgiven, despite having his adult memories somewhere in his mind he was only two and couldn't hide things any more.

Morgana wasn't about to let anything happen to him. Even if he got stuck this way, she decided she would look after him. She didn't care what Uther thought. Morgana supposed that if the worst came to the worst, they could just take Merlin back home. His mother would look after him, after they had explained the situation to her, carefully. She smiled as Merlin stirred in his sleep, kicking his feet under the covers before settling down, and retuning to sucking his thumb vigorously.

She turned a listened to the movement of the horses. It was the only sound she could hear. Unwinding herself gracefully she stepped to the shutter again, looking out, but mainly listening. Nothing was moving in the woods, there didn't seem to be the slightest sound, where there should have been something. Nocturnal animals should have been moving about, hunting and foraging. There was nothing. Morgana remembered the first time she had travelled through a forest, with her father, setting up camp for the night. She couldn't have been much older than Merlin was now. The sounds had frightened her, and in the end she had clambered in to snuggle up against her father, finding reassurance in the fact that nothing would dare attack someone so big and strong.

It was something she always remembered, when she slept out in the forest and it made her realise, that something was very wrong with the forest they were in. But she wasn't a timid little girl anymore, and what was out there was not going to frighten her this time. She realised though, whatever it was, scared everything else. Morgana watched and listened for a while longer before retuning to sit down again. Gwaine was right it would be a pointless attack, whoever they were had them right where they wanted them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwen took the last watch and everything passed without incident, although Morgana didn't bother Gwen with Gwaine's and her own suspicions. Gwaine announced, very loudly, that he was going for more firewood, and wandered out to scout. He didn't find anything, just a few animal tracks and the firewood he went for. When he came back Merlin was running around the clearing, having been deemed unable to do anything useful while they packed up and made breakfast. As Gwaine walked up, Merlin ran circles around him.

"Are you all right there, Merlin?"

"Yes!" Merlin said and he ran ahead of Gwaine into the cottage. Gwaine put the wood down and Morgana looked at him in question. All Gwaine could do was shrug back, there had been nothing to find. There was no evidence of his suspicion, just his own instinct, which didn't often fail him. Gwaine evaded Merlin as he toddled out of the lodge again into the bright morning sunshine.

Merlin was oblivious to the concerns, and was having fun. He hadn't had to do any chores last night, and no one seemed to expect him to do any this morning. He ran another big circle and then peered down the path they had used to get to the lodge. Merlin bit on his lip, he remembered as they had travelled seeing a cluster of brambles by the trail, ripe with berries. Merlin trotted off in that direction. He could gather some for breakfast, to go with the porridge Gwen was making.

Swept up in his sudden good idea, he didn't bother to tell anyone. He went and got breakfast all the time. Merlin headed off with purpose, and was panting a little as he got there, not realising how far away the bush was. It had felt less of a distance while on Gwaine's horse. But the horse was bigger than he was. Merlin felt very pleased when he reached it, and using his tunic as a basket to carry the berries in he started to gather them from the lower branches, eating the odd one as he picked. He snagged his fingers and wrists on the thorns as he reached for the fruit, wincing as the sharp protrusions scratched his skin, but he made a game of eating the berry if he got hurt, so more than a few ended up going into his mouth. Soon his fingers and face were utterly sticky, but Merlin, determined to finish, kept at it.

For a few minutes he remained very absorbed in his task, looking carefully at his increasing pile, making sure he had enough for everyone and still nibbling at the same time.

Merlin was almost happy with his stash when he heard a rustling sound behind him. He turned, thinking that it might have been one of the others, coming looking for him. Instead he was faced with a large cat, its fur sleek, and a dark golden colour. The tips of its ears were black and its eyes glowed as it looked at him. Merlin whimpered as the cat hissed, baring its teeth, and its shoulders lowered in a crouch. At the same time he realised it was also barring his way. Merlin shuffled back a little, and the cat followed. As he went sideways, it stayed with him, and when he walked back the cat followed. Merlin ran sideways, half dropping and half squashing his burden, running around the bramble bush, trying to get away. The cat bounded the other way, cutting him off and making him back up again. As he ran to the road, the cat dashed back blocking his way. The animal was determined to stop him getting back. Merlin's whimpering increased as he heard another snarl from behind him. Another cat had appeared, but as the first one made him back up, the second let him, just flanking one side, and snapping at him and guiding him down the path. Merlin realised it was like they were herding him somewhere. The panic in him rose, his heart thudding in his ears, and he did the only thing he could do. He screamed as loud as he could.

Both cats recoiled. Even more so as Merlin's childish voice lowered in an unusual fashion. Merlin didn't bother to control what he was doing, all he knew was he needed to get back, he needed to get to the safety of an adult. He was too little to deal with this. Arthur wouldn't have even let him get away, he would have noticed him wandering off. Arthur always did. Merlin's eyes flashed, he felt the surge of power blast up through his body and a second later the cat barring his way was bowled to the side by a sudden storm, slamming it to the floor and leaving it temporarily winded. The cat behind ran forward, not directly at Merlin, but round him, to try and cut him off. Merlin was quicker. He had already taken the opportunity and, still screaming, ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry him.


	13. Chapter 13

Gwaine had been stood by the doorway, looking around for Merlin as he heard the scream. He pulled his sword as he dived forward, the other three followed hot on his heels. Morgana carried her own sword. Gwen and Gaius had nothing as they ran with her. They honed in on the sound of Merlin's frantic screams. Although he had tried to run, he hadn't got very far. Another cat had leapt out of the undergrowth onto the pathway herding Merlin back and Merlin had, for safety, wriggled under the bramble bush. One of the cats took an experimental swipe at him and Merlin screamed again. The three circling cats hissed as the group ran onto the scene, looking around in shock. The cat nearest to Merlin suddenly yelped spinning slightly under the impact and making everyone jump as an arrow suddenly embedded itself in its haunches.

Arthur came tearing out of nowhere. The nearest cat pounced only to be whacked hard with the crossbow sending it flying. Arthur discarded the bow, flinging it after the stunned cat and he drew his sword, advancing on the injured cat. It backed up, dragging its leg, blood flowing from the wound, pumping out from around the shaft of the bolt. Gwaine moved closer, aiming to take on the third cat. Morgana pushed Gaius and Gwen back, staying with them. They had no protection, and as Leon ran up behind Arthur it meant that there was more than enough to take on the animals.

Leon did the most efficient thing he could. Running up to the cat that had been belted by the crossbow he plunged his sword into the animal's side, forcing it through the ribs. The creature roared in pain and Leon recoiled as the cat's eyes flashed like fire and a gold light streaked out of the eyes. The light streaked away over their heads, shooting through the forest. Arthur saw it out of the corner of his eye, and he advanced on the injured cat, and saw the glimmer in its eyes.

"They're enchanted," he snarled.

The cat snarled back, it bunched its muscles, looking like it was about to pounce but it realised one back leg couldn't take the weight. Arthur dived forward, dropping down and he sliced into the cat's neck. It tried to take a swipe at him, which made Merlin yelp and start to cry. The cat's legs seemed to go out from under it and Arthur did the same thing as Leon and stabbed the cat in the ribs. Its paws flailed for a few seconds before it lay still.

Gwaine and Leon slowly advanced on the third cat. The eyes moved from one to the other, before they shimmered gold and the iridescent light shot away from the animal. They watched it blink and shake its head before looking around, glaring up at the two men, and the humans that suddenly seemed like a great threat. The cats ears flattened down and it hissed as it backed up into the trees. Gwaine yelled at it and it turned and fled, streaking off into the forest in search of easier prey, its primitive mind not comprehending what had happened and why it was taking on such a big pack of animals.

"What just happened?" Arthur asked, looking around. He turned and everyone's attention focused on Merlin, getting out from under the bramble, snagging his clothes and scratching his skin. Before Arthur could step towards him Merlin was free, on his feet and he latched himself onto Arthur's leg. Merlin clung on tightly, burying his face against Arthur's knee.

"Er… Merlin." Arthur tried to pull his leg away but Merlin clung harder. Arthur bit down on his lip, clearly Merlin was glad to see him. Since everyone was watching that scene, no one saw Gwaine's jaw tighten a little. Merlin gave several muffled little whimpers as he clung to Arthur.

"They must have been what we saw last night," Morgana said. She glanced at Gwaine.

"I guess so."

"When last night?" Gwen asked. Arthur started to scowl.

"Something was out there, just watching. If they came too close they disturbed the horses a little, but since they were keeping their distance it seemed safe enough to just leave it be until the morning," Gwaine said.

"They certainly weren't keeping their distance then," Arthur snapped. He couldn't really risk returning his sword to his belt, without the possibility of taking Merlin's head off. Instead he thrust the point into the ground and took Merlin's arms, trying to detach him. Merlin clung, whimpering harder.

"It confirms the suspicion, they weren't going to make a move if they knew where we were, safely contained. There was no point in risking anyone, or anything just for the sake of it."

"Until you lost Merlin," Arthur said accusingly.

"We didn't lose him, Arthur," Gwen objected. "He wandered off, without telling us. He was told not to."

"The whole point is to keep an eye on him."

"Why did he wander off?" Leon said. Arthur finally pulled Merlin off, taking his wrists and lifting his hands to look at the stains all over his fingers and palms. There were still traces around his mouth, and his shirt was filthy. Arthur knew the answer before even seeing that, having seen the shiny berries on the rough thorny bush.

"Blackberries," Arthur said. "Very good at attracting small birds, including Merlins. I take it you travelled up this track?"

"There is a hunters lodge just a small distance up," Gwaine said. "We took the track to reach it."

"How do you know he likes blackberries?" Gaius asked. Arthur gently lifted Merlin up, seeing the glassy eyes and hands clenching and unclenching in the unspoken demand. He settled Merlin on his hip and tried not to grimace at how sticky he looked. Gaius came forward, pushing up the now ragged sleeves to look at the scratches. Arthur winced. Some of them were deep, oozing blood, which mingled with the berry juice.

"If he spots a bush when we're out hunting, or patrolling, he finds an excuse to raid it. Although he seems to eat more than he actually collects."

Merlin said nothing. He grasped Arthur's jerkin in his fists and pressed his face against Arthur's shoulder, and he started to cry. Arthur frowned, looking confused and pained, but he very gently patted Merlin's back. Merlin wriggled against him.

"All right, its okay, Merlin. They've gone now."

Merlin said something very muffled, that sounded like an apology. Arthur felt like pointing out it wasn't really him Merlin needed to apologise to, but he left it, still trying not to think how much berry juice and flesh was getting smeared all over his clothes. He really felt like holding Merlin at arms length, but he doubted Merlin would react well to that.

"Let's get him back to the lodge and clean him up," Gaius said. There were general mumbles of consent. Leon retrieved the crossbow and the bolt from the dead animal. He looked at the cats carefully, taking in the features and colouring of the animals.

"Mountain cats, they sometimes venture into the forest for food," Gwaine said, as he idly collected Arthur's sword. "At least we know we are heading in the right direction. They'll have come down from the area around the cave."

Leon said nothing; he just followed the group as they walked back to the lodge, with Arthur in the middle, Morgana walking next to him, trying to reassure Merlin. Merlin didn't bring his head up, he just clung onto Arthur, refusing to let go. Arthur wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that. Merlin had been so clingy around him, he was now only two, but he still seemed very like Merlin usually was. Maybe Merlin had just imprinted on him, in those first confusing minutes after he had become a child. Arthur felt secretly pleased, but couldn't help being embarrassed when there were other people witnessing it.

When they reached the lodge Arthur stood Merlin on the table and pulled him out of the ruined top. Juice had seeped through to stain his chest and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Have we got anything else he can wear?" Arthur asked. Merlin chewed his lower lip looking embarrassed. Gwen took the little tunic and examined it.

"I'll get some water, see if I can clean it up a little."

"And some to wash him with please Gwen. Honestly Merlin, look at the state of you. You look cleaner after you've finished scrubbing the leech tank," Gaius chastised gently.

"Or mucking out my stables, I've never known anyone manage to get so messy. I think he just stands in there and attracts the dirt by power of thought."

Merlin giggled, holding out his arms to Gaius as he started to dab at the scratches. Arthur turned Merlin a little, wincing at a vicious cut down his back. He took another small piece of cloth and started to dab at it gently. Merlin sniffed. Gwen came back with the water and they started trying to clean him up. Gaius worked on Merlin, Gwen worked on the little shirt and Arthur spent a minute or so wiping down his jerkin. Morgana and Gwaine started tidying up the bedrolls. Leon stepped forward to help Morgana.

"Are you all right My Lady?"

"Perfectly, Sir Leon. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'll sort the horses," Gwaine said. "I don't think we've got much time to waste now. They also know we are aware of them. One thing we do know, I think they want Merlin alive, it looked like he had tried to run, those cats were pacing round him with a good deal of control. Whoever it was had a handle on them."

"The magic of the spell is still within him. It is possible they know a way to use it, or retrieve it," Gaius said.

"That doesn't sound too good for Merlin," Arthur said, wiping Merlin's chest with a damp cloth. Gwen squeezed the excess water out of Merlin's shirt, holding it up to the light to check how clean it was. There was no way of getting rid of the stains but she tried to take the worst of it off.

"We may be able to leave this to dry, it's not cold but maybe we can just wrap him up in a small blanket for now."

"When we get nearer it might be a good idea to split up," Morgana said. "We may need someone to act as a distraction. While Arthur and Gaius get Merlin into the cave."

"I do not want to risk your safety, My Lady," Leon said. Morgana looked furious. "The King has decreed that if anything happens to you, Merlin will be executed."

Arthur turned, looking at him just as furiously as Morgana had done. Before he could say anything someone else voiced their distress.

Gwaine came hurtling back at the sudden noise in the room next door, as Merlin wailed, bursting into even more frantic tears. Gwaine returned to find Merlin sobbing, while everyone yelled at Leon.

"What did you say that for?" Morgana bellowed at him. Merlin cried, and Arthur sighed as he picked Merlin up again, holding the little boy against his chest.

"Honestly Leon," Arthur snapped above the chorus of disapproval, while he rocked Merlin in his arms. "Do you really think that was the moment to bring that up?"

Leon backed up a little, looking rather surprised by the chorus of disapproval. None of them looked the least bit pleased by the information. Least of all Merlin, who Arthur was still holding to his chest, letting Merlin sob onto him, having seen the damage done to his back Arthur didn't dare risk touching that, so while he propped Merlin against him with one arm, he ran his fingers through Merlin's hair with the hand of the other. Merlin clung on, while Arthur murmured at him gently.

"That's not going to happen Merlin, it's not your fault. You are not going to be executed." Arthur spoke with controlled anger, glaring at Leon, who looked slightly baffled. As he glanced at Merlin, his face flickered with embarrassment.

"Leon, give me a hand with the horses," Gwaine suggested. Leon nodded, looking glad to get away from the very odd scene of domesticity as Arthur paced up and down, trying to comfort Merlin, and the rest of them tidying up. Gaius tried to fuss over the rest of Merlin's scratches, Gwen hung the shirt near the remains of the fire while she helped Morgana tidy, and they continued with breakfast. It was probably going to get eaten in rather a hurry, and the porridge looked a little less than appetising now.

In the stable Leon and Gwaine worked in silence for a few minutes but eventually Gwaine, without ceasing concentrating on what he was doing said.

"That is what Uther has decreed is he?"

"Yes, unfortunately. I know it's not fair but he's the king."

Gwaine finished cinching the girth on Morgana's saddle, checking it carefully, and then he turned to look at Leon.

"Uther wouldn't know fair, or not, even if it landed on him from a great height. Do you think any of us are going to let him do that to Merlin?"

"If anything happens, then there won't be a choice, he'll have to return to face the king's judgement."

Gwaine regarded Leon for a moment, eyes narrowing a little as he assessed the knight.

"Let's get this clear now, if I think for one moment that Merlin going back to Camelot will result in that, then it doesn't matter what age he is, I am not letting him go back."

"And who are you to stop us?" Leon said. Gwaine's gaze never faltered, he stared at Leon, who frowned as the other man's eyes remained on him in an unnerving fashion.

"Let's hope you don't have to find out."

"Gwaine!" Gwen's voice floated out to the stable, making the two men break eye contact. "Breakfast if you want it!"

"On my way, I'll let you finish up," he said to Leon with a dismissive wave. Leon blinked, watching as Gwaine left, a little unsure as to what had just actually happened.

Gwaine gave nothing of it away as he walked into the room, taking a bowl off Gwen, looking at the porridge without much enthusiasm.

"I think it was simmering a little too long," she said in apology. Gwaine shrugged and started to eat, smiling at Merlin who was sat on Arthur's lap. Arthur was helping him eat the porridge, simply in the interests of preserving their clothing. Merlin's little shirt was still drying in front of the fire.

"We'd better re-lay the fire before we set off. It would be impolite not to," Gwaine said.

"We can't afford to waste time Gwaine," Arthur said spooning porridge into Merlin's mouth. Merlin screwed up his face. "Eat it Merlin!"

Merlin did, Arthur got another spoonful, and Merlin kept his mouth clamped shut. Arthur looked at him and then pinched Merlin's nose. It forced him to open his mouth and Arthur stuffed the spoon in. Merlin made a muffled noise that sounded like an insult.

"He's probably full anyway, considering the berries he ate," Gaius mused.

"I don't suppose it matters if we rush or not, they know we are coming, they know where we are and they know what we are capable of. We just gave them a damn good demonstration. And they now know that you're here. I don't really see what sort of counter plan we can put against them. Other than just walking in and seeing where it takes us."

"I'm sure we can do better than that," Arthur said, shovelling more porridge into Merlin's mouth. Merlin's little hand grappled for the spoon. Arthur moved it out of his reach. "All right, have you had enough?"

Merlin nodded. Arthur wrapped an arm around him and carefully set him down on the floor. Merlin latched his hands onto Arthur's trousers.

"Right, let's get packed up, Gwen can you sort the fire, please. And is that shirt dry?"

"Almost, it's not very good condition though," she said, holding it up. The light coloured material was stained red, from the blood and juice Merlin had covered himself with. Arthur held out his hand and Gwen passed him the shirt and Arthur started to put Merlin into it, being careful of the various cuts and grazes he had. Merlin let him and then pouted as Arthur passed him to Gaius.

"Just stay with Gaius a minute, I'll be right back."

He moved to the door, going towards Gwaine and glancing at Morgana in an indication she should follow. Arthur went outside and the two of them followed him to where Leon was leading out the horses.

"So what's your plan?" Morgana asked.

"Not sure of that yet, one thing though," he said looking at her. "I want you to stay with Leon."

Morgana looked angry. "I can look after myself."

"I'm not saying you can't, but someone watching your back is probably a good idea, considering what my father has said."

"What about you?" she snapped.

"I'm doing part of my duty. These people performed sorcery in Camelot. I'd be expected to do something about it. At least Merlin's condition means that I have a means to find them."

"I don't think Uther will believe that as a reason for you doing this," Gwaine said. Arthur shrugged.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it," Arthur sighed. He frowned as he watched Gwaine glower at Leon, almost daring him to tell Arthur what he had said. Leon didn't say a word, he looked at Gwaine and Gwaine looked back.

There was nothing to be said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hooray! Finally got through the major plot blockage on this story, although had to tweak it a bit. Arthur is where I planned Gwaine to be, and Gwaine's part in it, I'll fit in another way. **

They made steady progress, Merlin this time riding with Arthur. The prince had an arm around Merlin, and rather than holding the saddle, Merlin's little hands were clinging to Arthur's arm, and his head was resting against Arthur's bicep, snuggling against him for comfort. Arthur didn't comment. Merlin had been seriously rattled by the attack. Arthur wasn't feeling much better about it. Gaius had told him that possession of animals like that was quite a complex skill. Combined with some of the others they had seen from these sorcerers Arthur got the feeling that they were up against something quite powerful.

He was starting to wish he had a full company of guards with him. But that was just not possible, or practical. They were in another kingdom, he couldn't just randomly bring a patrol of Camelot's guards, and it was hardly something of stealth. He didn't think in the long run that the stealth much mattered. They were being watched. The group in the cottage had been last night. Arthur didn't anticipate any obstacles to where they were heading. They were bringing these people exactly what they wanted. Which was Merlin.

Arthur couldn't entirely anticipate what they wanted with him. All he could do was go in to try and get Merlin restored. He wanted Merlin back. The little version was very sweet but unnerving, and Arthur would like his servant to be tall enough to actually do his job. Not that he would ever tell anyone, but he actually missed Merlin, in his normal form.

He kept looking around, even the thought of the birds and small mammals darting around the forest unnerved him. If the sorcerers could use large cats like that, then it would surely be simple enough to do the same to a squirrel, or a blackbird. It felt silly to be so paranoid but Arthur couldn't shift the feeling that they were being watched.

Neither could anyone else in the troop, all of them were looking around, trying to sense out anything that might be a threat. The sun was almost at it's apex in the sky when Arthur pulled up.

"Enough, let's take a break and have something to eat."

A few of them looked confused. Gwaine didn't. He actually smirked as he caught Arthur's eye. He knew enough to know what Arthur was doing. He was trying to throw the enemy off. Arthur couldn't hide the fact they were coming, he had to bring what these sorcerers wanted. The only thing he could do it do it on his own terms. If that meant a casual rest stop then Arthur would do it.

He dismounted and lifted Merlin down, placing him on the floor. The rest of them stepped down and Gwaine concentrated on checking the horses over. Leon checked the boundary and they settled down for lunch. Merlin toddled about, following Arthur more than anyone else. Eventually Merlin latched his hands onto Arthur's chain mail and tugged. Arthur looked down.

"What?"

"I need the toilet!"

"I'm not surprised after all those blackberries," Arthur commented and then the realisation hit him. "Merlin, no, can't Gaius do that."

Obviously not, as Merlin's hands tightened and he leant against Arthur, pressing his body against Arthur's left leg. Arthur tried not to notice the rest of them smirking, while he tried to shake Merlin off. Merlin clung on.

"Come on Merlin, no, Gaius would be better."

"Would I?" the man in question asked.

Morgana started to snigger, which in turn set Gwen off.

"Don't be such a princess, Arthur," Gwaine said with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, like you'd do it."

Gwaine shrugged. "Yeah, but he doesn't want me. I helped him last night, now it's your turn."

"Arthur!" Merlin little voice whined, while he tugged on the chain mail again. "I need to go!"

The prince felt his face burning, while the other tried to contain their laughter, or not bother to in Gwaine's case. Gaius in the end gave them all a resigned look.

"I think he probably wants you Arthur, because he feels safer with you about. I can come and help deal with Merlin. Is that all right Merlin?"

Still latched onto Arthur, Merlin turned and nodded. Arthur rolled his eyes and reaching down, detached himself from Merlin's grip and picked him up. Merlin snuggled against him with a happy little huff. Still blushing furiously Arthur tilted his head to murmur.

"You are so getting the worst chores I can think of when you are back to size."

Merlin lifted his head and stuck his lower lip out as he gazed up at Arthur.

"Most especially if you are doing this on purpose."

Merlin's little face creased into a frown, and then he gave a big beaming smile which made Arthur grin back. Merlin snuggled back against him as they paused by the small stream that was running through the forest, close to the road. Arthur put Merlin down close to a cluster of bushes.

"I think we'd better take his trousers off, so he doesn't get himself any messier," Gaius mused.

Arthur rolled his eyes and efficiently stripped Merlin out of his boots and trousers, stepping back while Gaius led Merlin behind the bushes. The laughter of the others reached him, the two girls and Gwaine were presumably still cackling over his embarrassment. Arthur couldn't help it, he was a prince, not a nanny, and how the hell was he going to face Merlin when they got him back to normal. Then again, Arthur mused, if the memory of it stayed with him then Merlin was bound to be just as mortified, if not more so. Arthur did have a good level of ammunition against him. He was contenting himself with that as he looked around, still feeling very wary of the sights and sounds of the forests.

It was normally something that never bothered him, he patrolled and hunted, aware of what should be there, and able to usually sense out any threats. Now the threats were deeply hidden, and he didn't like it. His instincts were on alert seeing danger everywhere, but there was nothing to focus on. It was unnerving to say the least. His father was always talking about magic upsetting the natural order of things. Arthur was starting to see the point.

He turned as Gaius lifted Merlin from behind the bushes and sat him down in a shallow part of the stream. Merlin gave a little yip at the cold water but settled down again after a moment, watching the water swirl around him and happily splashing it with his hands. Gaius observed him carefully.

"Will he remember this?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not sure," Gaius murmured. "The memories may not be entirely coherent, if he is remembering it as a two year old, but whatever adult part of his mind is still in there takes it in, then maybe yes. We'll have to wait and see."

Arthur huffed and laughed as Merlin smacked his hand into the water and then winced as it splashed into his face. He reached down to gather up Merlin's clothes and then paused, looking at the air around Merlin. Droplets were floating in the air, slowly lowering down into the water again, and Arthur's eyes scanned the flow of the stream, it seemed slower than before.

"Merlin, come here, now!"

Hearing Arthur's tone Merlin started to get up, and Arthur stepped to meet him, but he spun round as he realised that he couldn't hear the others any more, he couldn't hear anything any more. The only sound was the splashing as Merlin, aiming for safety, crawled out of the water, getting the sleeves of his shirt wet as he did so.

The next sound was Arthur slowly drawing his sword, backing up towards him. Merlin paused, looking up at Arthur, staying as close to him as possible without getting too near in case the prince needed to wield the sword.

"Sire," Gaius asked.

"We're going to head back to the others, just move a bit closer, and get Merlin."

"Sire!" This time Gaius yelled in warning.

Merlin gave a yelp, and Arthur spun round in time to see the water surge up from the stream in a sudden wave that crashed around Merlin, knocking him over and dragging him back down the bank. Arthur lunged forward grabbing one of Merlin's arms. He didn't have time to be gentle, he yanked Merlin up into the air and almost threw him into his chest, wrapping his arm around Merlin to hold him there. Merlin whimpered and yelped and as Arthur turned and he froze. He hled his sword out ready and shifted his stance as he stared at the four people who had suddenly appeared.

"I really don't think you want to do that, Sire."

The man who drawled the words so confidently had Gaius held with a knife to his throat. Merlin gave an anguished yelp, reaching out a hand to his guardian, and he started to cry fractiously. The fingers of his other hand had worked under Arthur's armour, and he tugged. Clinging to him and trying to reach Gaius. Gaius winced as the blade pressed into his neck. Arthur's jaw tensed as he moved out of his fighting stance and dropped his sword on the ground with a clatter. He moved his eyes as carefully as he could to glance in the direction he knew the others were.

A woman was stood there, her back to him, long dark blonde hair falling in a line down her back. She had her hands lifted, palms forward as if trying to ward something off.

"You're friends can't help you, they are shielded from you, and for them only a few seconds are passing."

"You had better not hurt them," Arthur snarled. Merlin whimpered, kicking his legs, and wriggling in Arthur's arms. Arthur took a tighter hold of him and ran a hand up and down Merlin's back.

"They are of no interest to us," the second man in the group announced. He was tall and thin, with white hair and intense grey eyes. "To them, you will be gone in the blink of an eye. And if they follow, it is at their own peril. They will be too late anyway and if you don't come willingly… well…"

He waved a hand in the direction of his companion and Gaius. Gaius flinched as the blade made a small nick and blood started to flow. Arthur hissed with anger and Merlin sobbed. Arthur moved, and the sorcerers tensed. The prince paused and pointed at Merlin's boots and trousers.

"He needs his clothes."

"Very well," the white haired man announced. Arthur slowly crouched down, still keeping Merlin in his arms and he swept up the boots and trousers.

"I need to dress him."

The man laughed. "He's not going to need them for very long, you just keep hold of your little servant."

Arthur shifted Merlin in his arms and settled him against his chest. Merlin's little hand was still clinging to his armour, and Arthur could feel him trembling. The white haired man's eyes flared gold, Arthur tensed and then gasped as it felt like every muscle in his arms cramped up. It wasn't painful, but they all just seemed to lock in position. He tried to move but found he couldn't. Somehow his arms had been locked around Merlin. It rendered Arthur helpless and Merlin unable to get out of his grasp. Merlin made little whimpering sounds as he gasped for breath. Arthur relaxed a little as the knife came away from Gaius' neck. He got the feeling that Merlin would never forgive him if anything happened to his guardian.

The white haired man waved as his male companion, who thankfully took the knife away from Gaius's throat, and instead dragged him along the edge of the stream. He stepped back in an indication that Arthur should follow him. There wasn't much else he could do. Merlin's crying and whimpering had calmed, but he was taking short, shocked breaths. Arthur did as he was bid and started walking. Lowering his head he murmured at Merlin.

"It's all right Merlin, Gaius is fine, and he'll be all right. I'll look after you both, I promise."

"Uh-huh," Merlin made a little sound of agreement, his body relaxing, trusting Arthur totally in what he was saying. He kept his eyes on Gaius and hoped that the others noticed soon, that something had gone very wrong.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The giggling had continued for a while, and Gwen had got things ready. But they all turned and looked up as there was a sudden mysterious flash of light. Gwaine spun on his heel, drawing his sword at the same time.

"Damnit!" he swore, running in the direction he knew the three people had gone. The rest of them hurried behind him and then all screeched to a halt at the stream. The only sign that they had been there was Arthur's sword, abandoned on the ground. Gwaine reached down to pick it up, looking around, assessing the soft ground. Leon did the same.

"Where are they?" Gwen asked, looking around in confusion. "We would have heard something surely!"

"There were others here, not just Arthur and Gaius, but no tracks, no indication of where they went," Leon said.

"They used sorcery," Gwaine said, pointing to the ground, there was a dark line across the floor, as if it had been carefully painted across the soil and leaves that were scattered on the floor. "They hid from us."

"What would they want with Gaius and Arthur?" Morgana asked. Gwaine looked up at her.

"Probably nothing, but two of us, rather than five was probably easier to deal with, and the only fighter was Arthur. Plus he wouldn't risk either Gaius or Merlin getting hurt," Gwaine said, looking at Arthur's sword, held in his left hand. "He probably surrendered to protect one of them."

"Now what do we do?" Morgana huffed.

"We know exactly where they are going," Gwaine snarled, rising to his feet. "Let's get the horses and move."

Leon turned to him, frowning. "You're not in charge here."

Gwaine glared at him, sheathing his own sword, and holding Arthur's.

"Neither are you. Now I'm going after them, we know where the cave is, by the look of it they used magic so no doubt they have a head start on us. We need to go now and not waste time."

"We're up against sorcerers, and the only person who has any knowledge that could help us has been taken," Leon pointed out. "They have Gaius."

Gwaine eyed him carefully before saying, "they don't have me, now let's go!"


	15. Chapter 15

Merlin shrieked as he was yanked from Arthur's arms.

"Hey!" Arthur yelled as the large man who had threatened Gaius carried Merlin off. Arthur struggled as he was forced to his knees but there wasn't much he could do. He still didn't seem to have full control of his arms, and if he caused too much trouble, they could simply hurt Gaius. Arthur didn't think he needed to concern himself too much with Merlin's safety. They wanted him alive and well, at least for the moment. Merlin, however, was very concerned for Gaius. As they had walked along, Merlin had kept turning his head to check on Gaius ahead of them before putting his face back into Arthur's chest. On occasion Arthur had attempted to move his arms but the muscles stayed rigidly fixed in position. All he was left with was his ability to gently reassure Merlin that everything will be fine. Reassurances that Merlin seemed to believe, Arthur felt he did not want to let Merlin down.

"Merlin!" Arthur bellowed as two men took hold of his arms. He tried to pull away as he felt something tighten around his wrists and he was locked into the shackles on either side of the cave wall, his arms pulled out to the sides. The people released their hold on him and Arthur yanked on the chains. His arms were stretched out, and he had no real way to apply leverage. That didn't stop him yanking though. Until the white haired man whispered something and Arthur jumped as he felt something ripple along the chains. Arthur pulled again.

"You won't be able to break out, my prince," the white haired man said pleasantly. Arthur stopped struggling and glared at him.

"What have you done with Merlin and Gaius?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin howled again as he flew through the air into the darkness, landing heavily on the floor. He screeched as he was lifted up but then calmed as he was hugged, and a familiar voice spoke gently.

"All right, Merlin, it's all right."

Merlin snuggled into Gaius' chest, his hands clinging to Gaius' clothes. Gaius settled back, sitting Merlin on his lap and he looked around the tiny little space they were in. He couldn't see much, from beyond the small doorway there was light, but nothing in the darkened room they were in. It looked like a small offshoot of the main cave, the entrance was presumably warded. Gaius had seen the man throwing Merlin in, put his hand against the stone, whispering and a flash of light had rippled out around the doorway.

"Where's Arthur?" Merlin whimpered. "Want Arthur!"

"He'll be fine Merlin, everything will be fine. Come on, you're cold."

The sorcerer had also casually thrown in Merlin's trousers and boots so Gaius reached for them. Merlin sniffled as Gaius started to dress him, murmuring reassuring phrases as he did so. He could feel Merlin's hand clenching and unclenching on his clothing. Merlin wriggled as Gaius lifted him to get his trousers on. Turning his attention to the doorway, Merlin raised his hand, there was a light flash in his eyes and the doorway shimmered. Then Merlin jumped as if he had been burnt, and he flinched back, drawing his hand to his chest. Gaius tightened his grip, and taking Merlin's wrist tried to look at his hand. He forced a whining Merlin to spread his fingers out, but Gaius couldn't see any damage.

"Does it hurt Merlin?"

"Tingles," Merlin said.

"It's a strong spell, I don't think you can do anything about it."

"You?" Merlin asked. Gaius shook his head.

"I think we may just need to wait for a minute."

"Arthur?" Merlin asked in concern.

"Don't worry, Arthur knows how to look after himself, and he'll look after us."

"I look after Arthur."

"I know you do, but I don't think so today. And there's Gwaine and Leon, they'll be coming to help to. It's all right, everything will be fine."

Merlin made a little whimpering noise and he snuggled into Gaius, holding on tightly. Gaius petted Merlin's head and let him cling.

"It will be all right Merlin, everything will be all right."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As much as Arthur had also tried to confidently assert that fact to Merlin, he was actually starting to feel a little out of his depth. His shoulders were hurting from yanking on the chains, trying to free himself. The white-haired sorcerer had been right. There was no way he was getting loose. Despite their delicate appearance the chains were strong, and presumably the ripple he had seen was some sort of enchantment.

Arthur however was in a prime position to work out what was going on. There were two circles, one with wire around it, which was he guessed, the second part to the spell that had turned Merlin into a toddler. And there was another, which held the important part of the spell. That held the true nature of what these people wanted.

"So what are you going to do?" Arthur asked. The sorcerers moving around glanced at him and then looked away. "It didn't work out like you planned did it. That spell was for me, Merlin just happened to find it. So what? You're going to try and pass the spell onto me. I am a horrible child, I warn you now."

"No, it's too late for you to have the spell imposed. But your little friend may do well enough."

"Leave Merlin alone!" Arthur snapped.

"No, we were paid a very good price for what we can do, and although it's not entirely to plan, we will have you. Odin may accept that."

"Odin?"

"Yeah, he couldn't seem to kill you by assassin and he wanted his son back, so we offered him both. Because of this," the white haired sorcerer turned and reached for something. It just looked like a little ball of light, but it glowed with a deep white light unlike anything he had ever seen before. It was pure white fire. Arthur stared at it and had trouble not being entranced by the purity of it.

"The light of life. I found the soul of Odin's son and brought it back, to be reborn."

"That's the middle part of the spell."

"Yes, the soul can only fix and develop in a child. An adult mind would be too strong, the personality deeply developed, the soul would not be able to take over. With a child, that is possible."

"So why not just pick a child, any child?" Arthur asked.

He sounded angry as he said it, even contemplated it. There were orphans in Camelot, in the worst areas of the lower town, in the villages beyond, surviving as best they could. They had food and some care, there were places that they could go, Arthur himself made sure they had money, and nothing was wasted. His old clothes were taken down there, anything they could use that he could cast aside. Merlin took them without a word. The first time he had looked mulish, apparently taking the clothes to be thrown away. Then he saw where they went, both Arthur and Morgana discarding things. Merlin came back with an odd look in his eyes that day, as if he couldn't again, quite work Arthur out.

Any child like that could have been taken and perhaps not missed. The thought fanned Arthur's rage. The white-haired man moved steadily, checking the circles.

"When we offered our services, Odin wanted you dead, until we gave him an alternative."

"Me," Arthur said, with a humourless laugh. He yanked the chains again, without even realising he was doing it. "You could kill me and put his son's soul into my body. Would he really want that? His son in his killer's body?"

"He agreed. He could take you from Uther, and then Uther would know what it felt like to lose someone."

"My father already knows that," Arthur said.

"But now he loses his son and heir. It's not quite as delicious this way," the sorcerer announced. "We'll have to use your precious little servant, but that might be just as good. We can get him to kill you."

"Merlin never would! And nor would Odin's son. He felt he had to prove something with that duel, he gave me no choice but to kill him, however scared he was. He won't kill me, he won't fight me again."

"But your little friend will be lost, he's already been disintegrating."

Arthur stopped struggling, his body going cold. The sensation started in his stomach and slowly began to spread.

"What does that mean?"

"You haven't noticed, his mind reverting back more and more. Oh yes, he's very attached to you still, and the old man, but the longer he stays in that body, the easier it will be to put the new soul in. You're losing Merlin, well, not entirely losing him, but aspects of his life are dropping out of his memory."

Arthur stared up in horror. Merlin had been so utterly sweet, but at some times still so challenging, as if he was defying the impulse to revert. Arthur's mind ran over some of the things. His defence of Morgana, his knowledge of where Gwaine was, his utter happiness and desire to hug, and that little proud face when Merlin had struggled through the castle to bring him breakfast. Merlin wasn't lost, all of that was just Merlin, exposed to a greater intensity but that might be why Merlin was doing. He could hang on if people remembered him.

"Don't be so sure of that, Merlin's hard to forget."

"He'll be gone soon. Bring the brat up, and the old man, we can use him to conjure power."

"Leave them alone!" Arthur roared.

"No, we can't, Sire," the white-haired man said. "We need the little brat and the old man means that we can keep him under control. As for you, you're useful."

Arthur flinched and struggled as the man picked up a knife. The blade glittered in the torchlight of the cave. It wasn't long, and sharp on only one edge, designed for cutting.

"We need blood for the ritual, and the blood of a prince, a prince born from magic, that will give the power we need."

"What do you mean magic?"

"Without magic, you would never have existed," the white-haired man said. "I thought you knew that."

"I don't believe any sorcerer, you're all liars," Arthur snarled.

He pulled again but he couldn't stop the woman calmly rolling up his sleeve, pushing his chain mail out of the way. Arthur gritted his teeth as the man made a cut down the inner side of his exposed forearm. Arthur grunted in pain, while the woman and man both smiled with satisfaction. The white haired man held a bowl under his arm, to catch the blood as it dripped from his arm. Arthur grunted with pain as the woman's hand pressed down on his arm to push the blood out from the cut. Arthur watched his blood run into the bowl, but his head snapped up sharply as he heard screaming.

"Merlin!"

The large man brought Merlin in, carrying him under one arm. Merlin was kicking and screaming and then turning, ducked his head and bit down as hard as he could on the man's arm. The sudden shock of the pain made the man yelp and he dropped Merlin, shaking him off as he was a rabid dog. Merlin landed heavily, and yelped again as he was swept up by the white-haired man, lifting him up by the scruff of his neck.

"If you're not a good boy, I'll hurt your friend."

He turned so Merlin was facing Gaius, who had been pushed to one side and chained up, shackles going around his wrists and neck. Gaius watched the scene his eyes roving around carefully, meeting Arthur's. Arthur started to fight again, putting as much pressure as he could on the chains. He yelped as he was kicked in the back and the two female sorcerers grabbed him and slammed him back down onto his knees. They held him with a strength that Arthur didn't think was possible, their hands like vices on his shoulders and arms.

"You leave him alone!" Arthur yelled as the white-haired man slammed Merlin down on his back on the altar. Merlin kicked his legs and yelped, the hand on his chest held him down and the sorcerer nodded at someone nearby, who lifted the glowing white light. Arthur fought as much as he could, it wasn't good enough, but he would not stop.

Frightened, furious and surrounded by magic, Merlin lay there helplessly, and he heard Arthur scream his name. Merlin opened his mouth, and howled.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"We can't get in here, you're saying it's warded, we can't walk past this boundary," Leon snapped at Gwaine, as they followed him through the brush.

"What do you know about druids? Really?"

"That they use magic, and I have seen them use it to their own ends."

Gwaine paused and spun round. "No, you haven't. You have seen people using druid magic, not always the druids. Their magic means no harm, but other people can twist that."

"What do you know about them?" Morgana asked, more calmly than Leon.

"My father was a knight, he died, my mother was penniless with me to look after. We were travelling, trying to find work, my mother was tired, and I was ill, unable to walk. We were taken in, and looked after."

"By the druids," Morgana said.

"Yes, they looked after us, I return the favour."

"You know of their magic?" Leon snarled.

"Not to use it, no. I always wanted to be like my father, and defend people as a knight. It didn't always work out that way. I was a little too aggressive for them," Gwaine said, then turned and continued.

"But this isn't just a magic ground, as these people think, it's a sanctuary, and unless they are very clever, the back door is always open."

Gwaine reached out a hand and pushed aside a long trail of ivy that was hanging down from a nearby oak tree. A second later he turned, facing the entrance and yelled.

"Get down!"

The rush of power threw Gwaine away from the entrance, and the rest of them felt the blast of heat surge over their head. They sprawled out on the floor for a moment and then Gwaine pulled Morgana to her feet and Leon pulled up Gwen.

"What was that?" Leon asked.

"It's all gone, even the runes the Druids put up as defences. It's all gone, we can get in there and no one will know."

"Well then, let's go," Morgana said.


	16. Chapter 16

The wave was warm, powerful but warm. Arthur felt the wind hit and he was taken off his knees and thrown into the air, the chains snapped around him and he landed in a very unceremonious heap on the floor. The air rushed from his lungs and then he gasped for breath, trying to get up, looking up as Merlin continued to struggle.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled, getting to his feet. He went down again as the world shuddered under his feet and the wind burnt past him. Although it didn't seem to be affecting him as much as it was the sorcerers. Arthur wondered if that had something to do with them working with magic. Then he stopped wondering as he turned to the altar where Merlin was pinned down. "Merlin!"

The white haired sorcerer had Merlin round the neck, keeping him pinned down on the flat stone. Merlin was kicking and flailing but he couldn't get free of the grip. Arthur cast his eyes about for something useful, anything he could use as a weapon.

"Arthur, behind you!" Gaius bellowed in warning. Arthur spun, swaying back, the knife blade missing him by a hair's breath. He caught the woman's wrist to prevent her striking again, looking down into her face he saw her expression twist with hatred.

Arthur did consider himself to be something of a gentleman, or at least he tried to be. Morgana and Gwen would probably argue with him on some points but on the whole he did make the effort. Now, that entire inclination disappeared. She was a sorceress; Arthur didn't trust any of them as far as he could throw them but worse than that, she was trying to hurt Merlin. His sense of chivalry evaporated as he twisted his hand to break her slender wrist, causing her to scream in pain, following that he elbowed her hard in the face, feeling her nose break under the impact. Then he pushed her away, sending her flying across the cave. She hit the far wall, striking the back of her head hard and slumped to the floor in a boneless heap.

He dismissed her immediately and spun round. The wind was still swirling, but it wasn't affecting him in any way. Arthur watched it whip around the white-haired man, who was still holding Merlin down. Merlin thrashed and screamed. Arthur started forward and then stumbled as Merlin's voice suddenly deepened dramatically and the white-haired man rocked back, his eyes flashed and Merlin jerked in his grip, yelping as the pain hit him.

Merlin struggled as much as he could, but he was too little to do anything. He couldn't fight the sorcerer off, the white haired man was powerful, and Merlin, in his little body, dealing with his babyish reactions, wasn't quite able to cope with it. He wanted Arthur, and he tried to yell out but the grip tightened on his throat. Merlin made the wind whip harder. It only made his captor smile.

"You are quite a precious little gem, aren't you? Such a shame I have to deliver on my promise, you would have been quite a prize. Still, I'm sure I can persuade Odin to help me train his boy. All that power shouldn't go to waste."

Merlin resorted to trying to bite the man on the hand in an effort to get free.

Gaius rose to his feet, looking around at the chaos, some of which was no doubt Merlin's work. Arthur remained un-battered by the forces swirling around them, as did Gaius. It was the enemy that were buffeted under the storm. He stepped forward, his intention to get to Merlin. The white-haired man turned his head, and his eyes flashed. Gaius tensed but nothing happened, the physician felt the power surge around him, and he felt his own rise, shielding himself against the onslaught. He hadn't incanted for years but the protection spell came back to him as second nature, and he found it wasn't hard to make it work, and he dared another step forward.

Arthur followed his lead, but was pulled up as the burly sorcerer that had been with them as the riverside stepped forward. Arthur tensed. All he had was the knife he had taken from the woman, and the rest of the sorcerers, although they only were three in total, were closing in. Arthur tensed and stood ready, the man glared and then his eyes flashed gold. Arthur rocked back as the wind swirled around him but that was all that happened. The man looked confused. Presumably that wasn't what he planned.

"You think you can play with me child?"

The shout attracted Arthur's attention. The white-haired man was still holding Merlin down, and the little white orb was moving closer, as the sorcerer directed it towards Merlin. The little ball of light seemed to strain towards the altar, dodging down and searching for what it was looking for. Merlin screamed again, in that deep, unnatural tone, and the ball bounced away, bobbing in the air seeming as if it was confused. Arthur swallowed heavily. It was the soul of someone he had killed, who had challenged him and then left him no choice. Arthur's memory flickered with that moment. He knew he should have found another way, there was no reason to kill the boy, except he had been just as scared, inexperienced in fighting and thought that killing was the only way out.

That lost soul would not want to take another life, Arthur was sure of that, and Merlin was very much alive, and didn't deserve to be lost.

"Arthur!"

Gwaine ran in shouting and he threw Arthur's sword in the right direction. You might have been able to put it down to the weight of the metal, but that wasn't true. The sword moved through the increasingly raging wind, and Arthur didn't even need to catch it. As he lifted his hand to grab the hilt, it just went into his hand, and one swipe later the burly sorcerer was dead and Arthur ran for the altar, and Merlin.

"Gwaine! Leon! Deal with the rest of them!" Arthur yelled, his eyes on the white-haired man, and no one else. He had to get to Merlin, there was nothing else to really think about. The sorcerer was staring down at Merlin, and as Arthur ran up he met a wall that didn't exist, yet he couldn't step forward. He could even rest his hand on it, pushing against a solid form that wasn't there. On his far right Gaius seemed to be encountering the same thing. At least, Arthur consoled himself, the old man was out of the range of the fight. Merlin would probably forgive Arthur a lot, but not letting Gaius get hurt.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled, trying to step forward, but somehow not able to. He rammed his shoulder against the invisible blockage. It remained in place. The white-haired sorcerer glanced at him in amusement.

"You really want to save him?"

"Of course I do."

"Even with this?"

Merlin suddenly jerked and his body seemed to glow. Golden light surrounded him and Merlin flailed but it didn't stop the power surrounded him. Gwaine turned, his eyes wide as he glanced at Merlin, then he looked at Arthur, who wasn't moving.

"He's power beyond anything I have ever seen. He doesn't even need to call on the magic; he is magic. If I could have taken him, he would have been worth a great deal to me. No doubt, had the plan worked as I had hoped, he'd have followed you, coming straight to me."

Arthur paused, a frown of confusion slipping across his face. The white-haired man looked at him steadily, a smirk on his face. Before he could say any more Gwaine ran forward, sword ready. The sorcerer's head snapped round, there was a flicker of gold in his eyes and Gwaine flew backwards. Merlin gave another angry shriek, the wind around him surged again. Gaius stepped forward and yelled. The white-haired man suddenly spun, flying away from Merlin. Seconds later Arthur fell forward, almost landing face down, the barrier vanishing. The prince wasted no time, he dashed forward and swept Merlin up off the altar, holding him tightly to his side. The white-haired man glared as he recovered and whipping his arm out threw the glowing orb in their direction. Merlin yelped. Arthur shifted side on, trying to use himself as a physical barrier between the lost soul, and Merlin. He didn't know if it would work, the strange little orb might even just pass through him. If it did, would it stay in him?

The thoughts passed through Arthur's mind. The sorcerer had said that it wouldn't survive a fight with an adult personality. Arthur gazed at the orb, raising his sword as it flew, and whispered.

"No."

He blinked as the orb's abrupt flight suddenly stopped. It floated level with his head a foot or so away from him, bobbing lightly in the air. Arthur stared at it. It was quite distinctly round, the edges of it glowing with a shimmering light. The movement inside looked like bright white smoke, swirling within the orb. Arthur stared at it, as he contemplated the mind blowing concept, at least it felt a little mind-blowing to him, that something like that lingered inside his own body. He wondered if it was perfectly circular inside him, and if so, where did it exist.

Maybe, he thought, the circular boundary was nothing more than something to contain the soul, and the swirling smoke-like light inside was the actual soul. There didn't seem to be much of it, and again he contemplated the idea of where it existed. He glanced down at Merlin, who sensing the movement, tore his own gaze away from the orb to look up at him. Arthur blinked as he stared down at Merlin's little form. Arthur would later put it down to the fact that it was Merlin that the soul was aiming for, but he could see, inside Merlin, swirls of the same form of light, moving through his entire body, his skin and flesh glowing as the light moved inside him. As Merlin blinked it made his eyes flash, not only with the bright white light, but with pure deep gold. Merlin's little hands clung tighter and he buried his face into Arthur's shoulder.

It snapped Arthur out of his contemplation and he turned back to look at the soul in front of him. The flickering of life was bobbing about again, trying to find Merlin, but it seemed reluctant to pass Arthur. Very carefully Arthur lowered his sword, which made Merlin whimper. The orb bobbed again, and Arthur got the feeling that somehow there was recognition, the little trapped life knew who he was and was also aware Arthur was trying to protect Merlin.

He regarded the soul for a moment longer before saying, very gently, his tone so low that only Merlin could hear him.

"I'm sorry."

The orb bobbed again, in what appeared to Arthur to be understanding. Both he and Merlin watched in fascination as the smoky light pulsed harder, breaking through the circular cell holding it, the light strained to free itself from the confines of its prison. Arthur blinked, jerking back as it suddenly exploded free, the glistening light stretching out before it suddenly lifted into the air, spreading out above his head, then it rushed upwards, crashing into the ceiling of the cave, through the stone and was gone.

"Oh," Arthur said, and then his attention snapped back to the fight around him. Leon and Gwaine were doing their best against the sorcerers. Merlin wriggled in his arms and Arthur stepped back, still trying to keep his body as a shield against the white-haired man and Merlin. The sorcerer was glaring at them malevolently, hatred a mask across his face. Arthur raised his sword again.

"Gaius?" Arthur asked. "What do I do now?"

He looked around. Eyes shifting to the spot just behind the sorcerer, to the circle behind him, intricately set up with a network of wires, delicate threads that crossed over as intricately as a spider's web. They glittered in the torchlight of the cave.

"We need to get Merlin in there, now!" Gaius shouted at him.

The sorcerer knew that. He was blocking the way. Arthur would have to fight his way through, and he had Merlin to consider. He dropped his head down close to Merlin's.

"Merlin, I'm sorry."

He felt Merlin tense, trying to hold onto him tighter, perhaps not understanding Arthur. But Arthur didn't have time for explanations. He yanked Merlin away from him, causing him to scream in pain as Arthur gripped him by his upper arm. The sorcerer struck forward and Merlin screamed again as Arthur bowled him through the air, with a good deal of force. Merlin howled out as he sailed through the air, towards the intricate network of wires. The sorcerer roared in anger.

What Arthur had done, covered two areas, as he had made the decision. It got Merlin to the spell. He crashed into the wires, the whole lot flaring up with a flame-like golden light which threw everyone else off balance.

"Merlin!" Gwaine roared in concern. Gwen and Morgana, who had been left by the entrance, came running in, Morgana first, sword ready. She flinched back, raising her hand to her face as she saw the burning light. Arthur ignored all of it. He kept sight of it in the corner of his eye, but he figured it was probably doing its job and restoring Merlin. So he followed up with the rest of his plan.

The white-haired sorcerer had been, quite naturally, distracted by Merlin sailing past him, so Arthur followed up without hesitation, stepping forward and as the man turned back he gaped as Arthur slammed his sword through him. He angled upwards, hitting the man just under the ribcage and going up towards his heart, twisting the blade as he felt the impact. Blood started to bubble up through the man's mouth, and he scrabbled at the sword in a futile gesture. Arthur glared at him, feeling nothing as he took the man's life. He was a sorcerer, by the law Arthur lived by the man automatically had to die, but Arthur didn't have Uther's black and white perspective. Some people, Arthur had come to realise, didn't mean any harm.

But this man was also committing harm, and performing an act that seemed utterly unnatural. People died, once they were dead, they could not be brought back. They should not be brought back, Arthur thought.

Beyond that lay something else, stirring deep within Arthur, a feeling that would probably be dismissed by him later, and he could eventually put its appearance down to many different reasons. He leant in closer, levelling his gaze with the dying man's and pointed out something that seemed entirely obvious to the prince, and which this man seemed to think could be changed. Arthur didn't understand quite what the man had meant, and nor did he care. The fact was irrefutable.

"Merlin is mine."


	17. Chapter 17

**No more little Merlin, well...almost **

Arthur yanked his sword back and the sorcerer's body fell to the ground. The light was fading around them, and Arthur blinked as spots still danced in front of his eyes. He turned to look at the chaos in the cave. All the sorcerers were dead. Arthur had dispatched three of the six, Gwaine and Leon had managed to take care of the others.

They all looked around at the aftermath but one area drew all the focus as Merlin gave a yelp. A very grown up sounding yelp. He had half risen off the floor, and then realising that he was naked he hunched back down again, clamping both hands over his groin and he huddled by a large boulder that lay in the centre of the circle, shuffling around on his knees so he could use it as a barrier between him and the two girls nearby.

"Merlin, you can walk on your knees!" Arthur announced in delight. He expected a rude retort as Merlin turned to him, but all that happened was Merlin's lower lip wobbled and he half got up and then went down again.

"I need some clothes!"

"We didn't bring anything with us," Gwen said, after a brief pause. Merlin sniffed.

"I need something, I'm not going home like this!"

"Well, we could use some of the clothes from the bodies," Leon said.

"Why didn't anyone bring me some clothes," Merlin whined, voice rising with tension.

"We did leave in a bit of a hurry," Morgana said. "I didn't even think about it."

"Stupid!" Merlin snapped. Morgana blinked, her eyes hardening a little. Gwen looked just as surprised, as did Gwaine. Leon glared at him, almost taking a step towards Merlin. However, Arthur could see Merlin clearer than the rest of them, not only because he was stood closest, and Merlin was huddling against the side of the boulder nearest to him, but because he had been looking at Merlin's behaviour over the last few days and equating it with his adult side. Arthur realised, Merlin had only just recovered from the spell, and had spent days been two years old.

He was confused, disorientated and about to throw a tantrum.

"My arm hurts," Merlin added. His voice was whiny but there was something in it which made Arthur think that Merlin was looking for a trigger for his tantrum. Before anyone else could say anything he glanced around at the group and said.

"Get out."

"My Lord?" Leon asked, looking up from Merlin. Merlin turned his head to look at Arthur.

"Just… go and scout the area, find somewhere for us to just sit down and get ourselves together. We didn't end up stopping for lunch, just find somewhere quiet, for a minute, and just leave us alone."

Arthur didn't want to start being rude, expressing what he wanted to say. Gwen, thankfully, seemed to get the message.

"Gwaine, you seem to know the area, is there anywhere outside, can we find some firewood."

Gwaine looked from her to Arthur and tried to peer round at Merlin. Arthur shrugged and waved his hand impatiently. Merlin huddled up tighter, putting his head down and turning to put his face against the stone he was hiding by.

"Just give us a minute, or several. Go… go on, at least make sure there are no others lingering around the area."

In the end they all shuffled out, Gwaine looking reluctant, and somewhat furious at the dismissal. The only one that Arthur didn't acknowledge was Gaius. The old physician was stood behind him, and Arthur didn't turn to order him away. Not only was Gaius the physician and therefore qualified to look Merlin over, now he had transformed back, he was also Merlin's guardian. He had every right to be there, and Arthur was not going to dismiss him.

Arthur waited until the others had reached the small corridor where the cave led to the outside and then he headed over to Merlin. Who whined again, and pulled back.

"You hurt my arm!"

"I know, I'm sorry," Arthur said. He was sorry; he tried to reach for the relevant arm. No wonder it hurt considering the fact he had grabbed Merlin above his elbow and then flung him through the air. The bruising starting to form on his arm and the way Merlin was holding himself told Arthur that he might had strained the shoulder. Plus the prince realised that Merlin must have also struck the boulder as he landed. There was a deep gash on his left hip, and blood smeared across a jagged area of the stone.

"Stop it," Arthur ordered as he tried to get Merlin to move a little. Merlin resisted, body tensing, heels digging into the ground and he gave a little snarling whine. He still sounded like he was two years old. Arthur started to wonder if the spell had gone wrong.

"Gaius needs to look," Arthur added. Merlin shuffled a little and looked up as Gaius came close, understanding Arthur's hints and directions, that he was not dismissed. He wouldn't have let Arthur do it anyway, for the same two reasons that Arthur let him stay. Merlin bit down on his lower lip and glared at them both from under his dark hair. He still looked very ready to kick off.

Very slowly, Gaius crouched down and drew Merlin's damaged arm away from his side. Merlin huffed.

"Arthur hurt me."

"Arthur needed to get you into that circle. Not in the most elegant of ways but you're back to normal."

"Or at least he should be, he still seems very childish," Arthur said. He put an arm around Merlin and blinked as Merlin relaxed and snuggled against him. Arthur started to get a very bizarre feeling of déjà vu. It was like the scenario when they had found Merlin in his little toddler form. Arthur had got him to behave that time as well, but he had still seemed Merlin like.

"He has just been converted back from a toddler."

"The sorcerer said parts of his personality would have been lost, is he going to be all right, I mean, he is still Merlin, isn't he?"

"He can hear you," Merlin snapped. Gaius and Arthur looked at each other over Merlin's head. Arthur grinned.

"He's still Merlin," they said to each other. Merlin kicked Arthur, on the thigh, not very hard but he made his point.

"Sorry," Arthur said to him. "Now Gaius can just check you, I'm going to find you something to wear."

"I don't want to wear anything from them," Merlin snapped.

"Merlin, we have to find something, I don't have anything else, and we all left in a rush. Morgana probably thought to pack something else, but I don't think you want to return to Camelot in that. And you probably don't want to have to ride all the way back stark naked."

"If for no other reason than you might end up with a chill," Gaius said.

"I will find something, now stop it," Arthur ordered as Merlin grizzled again.

Arthur stepped away, feeling Merlin's eyes still on him. He swept the group of sorcerers, now all dead on the floor. He walked past the white-haired man. Even if anything was remotely suitable, Arthur wasn't touching him. Instead he headed over to the woman who he had punched aside. The impact against the cave wall had broken her skull, she sat there slumped down, head dropped forward. Arthur didn't care. He had killed her for a good reason, and it wasn't bothering his conscience. Instead he pulled at the tunic she was wearing, dragging it over her head. The material was fleecy and warm, but would probably irritate Merlin's skin, he needed to find a shirt as well.

He tracked over to another of the men. He was in a cream shirt. The man wasn't quite a slender as Merlin, but it would suffice. Arthur pulled it away from the wound just under the man's ribs. Part of the material was sticky with blood. Arthur ripped that section away, which gave the shirt a rather peculiar hemline, but it was only going to be for a day or so as they travelled back to Camelot. Draping both garments over his arm he looked around, trousers was the next issue. Merlin was insanely tiny, less tiny than he had been a few minutes previously, but he was so skinny that Arthur now and again checked to make sure Merlin was eating regularly. Although, he had certainly packed away enough food over the last few days.

Both of the female sorcerers had been in skirts, so Arthur scanned the men. The white haired man was the thinnest, but Arthur dismissed him as much as his common sense told him it was irrational to do so. Instead he went to the next smallest man. They could always make Merlin a belt from something. Arthur took the trousers off him and with the clothes over his arm carried them back. Merlin had submitted to Gaius' examination, which Arthur expected, Merlin was unlikely to argue with Gaius. But Merlin was chewing on his lower lip as his guardian looked him over and his eyes were tracking Arthur's progress.

"It's not perfect but, we have something at least. How is he?"

"Physically fine, there's just the bruising and the graze where he collided with the rock. Once I find my pack I can treat him, at least long enough for us to get back to Camelot. What about you, My Lord, you're bleeding."

"Oh," Arthur said putting the clothing down on the boulder and he pulled the chain mail and shirt up his arm. It was smeared with blood, and the fight had caused it to flow. The blood looked to be slowing now but at the sight of it Merlin started to whimper.

"Merlin, I'm fine."

"The king will be cross," Merlin wailed. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Merlin, you'll be fine, no one's going to hurt you. Merlin!" Arthur knelt down in front of him as Merlin's eyes filled with tears and they started to run down his cheeks, mixing with the dust and muck he seemed to have acquired with his usual skill.

"He'll execute me!"

"Merlin," Arthur sighed, he leant forward and gathered up Merlin, letting him put his face against his chest. More accurately Merlin snuffled into his armour but it almost amounted to the same thing, and if anyone else had been present, Arthur wouldn't have let him do it.

"Stop being silly, now we need to get you dressed. Here…"

Arthur jammed the shirt down over Merlin's head and grabbed his arms to force them through the sleeves. Merlin didn't put up a fight, Arthur didn't let him. He had manhandled his servant into his clothes when he was a toddler, Arthur decided he could do it when Merlin was an adult, if he had to.

"You ripped it!" Merlin pouted, looking at the now ragged hem of the shirt. Arthur didn't think Merlin would have taken the blood on it too well, now he was just moaning for the sake of it.

"Yes," he said, shoving the tunic over Merlin's head, pushing the cluster of material that made up the hood over him to let it hang down his back. Merlin resisted Arthur for a moment. Arthur grabbed Merlin's wrist.

"Don't you dare, I will put you across my knee if I have to!"

Merlin's eyes rolled up, the bright blue glaring at him mutinously from under his brows. But Merlin allowed himself to be dressed, and Arthur wasn't bothered about the glaring.

They needed a belt, so in the end, Arthur ripped some material. Gaius wrapped a strip around Arthur's arm to bind the wound and Arthur wrapped another around Merlin's waist to make a belt for the trousers. Merlin didn't argue with that, still rattled by Arthur's injury and what it might ultimately mean. Arthur got the feeling that Uther's threat was more directed to Morgana's safety than his, he could talk his way around it if his father found out about the cut. By the time they returned to Camelot it wouldn't be much of anything anyway.

Once Merlin was dressed he sat there. He curled his knees up to his chest and hugged himself. Arthur looked around.

"Is this place safe, Gaius?"

"All the spells are burnt out. The magic will not be active now." Gaius, at that moment, busied himself with straightening Merlin up. Merlin gave a little incline of his head, indicating that Gaius was right. There was nothing to find, there was no more magic to sense. Merlin blinked and looked around while his hands moved over his body. The dull ache in his arm remained, and his hip stung from the graze but he felt normal, despite an overwhelming urge to hug Arthur and seek out that warm, comforting smell that he had become familiar with over the last few days. That, Merlin decided, was incredibly disturbing.

It wasn't helped by Arthur reaching down to take hold of him and pull him up onto his feet. He sagged a little, his legs wobbling and threatening to give out. Arthur propped Merlin against him, wrapping his arm tighter around his waist. Although Merlin could no longer rest his head on Arthur's shoulder, he pressed against him, sniffing at Arthur, picking up the smells he was familiar with. Even as an adult he knew them. The oil and polish that went on the armour, and underlying that the soap Arthur used, fragranced with rose petals, and deeper than that, the smell that was Arthur, his sweat and the sheer essence of himself. It all layered up into something that Merlin knew, and which he had found so comforting over the last few days, because he knew it. All that had triggered his senses, helping him hold onto himself as he struggled around in his babyish mind.

"Come on, Merlin," Arthur said, gently starting to lead him out of the cave. Arthur stopped them to allow Gaius to go first and they headed out to find the others. "I don't think we want to stay in here."

Merlin pouted. "No," he said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Only a couple of chapters to go on this story, so I may focus on getting it finished before putting anything else up, but then again, my mind might wander... ;-)**

"Merlin, slow down, or you'll get hiccups," Arthur warned him. Merlin glared up at him but stopped stuffing bread into his mouth. Arthur was holding his arm out while Gaius treated his wound, and the rest of them were sat just beyond the boundary of the cave, eating a swift meal. By Arthur's estimation, if they pushed hard enough, the group could get back to the lodge by nightfall.

No one argued with him. None of them felt like hanging around for too long, the atmosphere was distinctly subdued. Arthur couldn't understand it, not initially anyway. They had defeated the sorcerers, and got Merlin restored, and they were all fine; apart from his forearm and Merlin's shoulder. It couldn't have gone better. He wasn't worried about his arm, and Gaius wasn't too worried about Merlin's shoulder.

But as Gaius finished off dressing his wound Arthur jumped as his wrist was grabbed roughly and the bandage examined. That was when it hit Arthur. It was Merlin. Merlin was affecting the entire mood of the group. He wasn't happy, he was confused and he was also probably embarrassed. Arthur let Merlin look at the bandage and then thinking about it realised that Merlin affected people like that all the time. He had that affect on people. He certainly had that affect on Arthur, whatever they were doing, even when they were bickering, if Merlin was in a good mood Arthur felt fairly upbeat, and it most certainly disturbed him when Merlin was out of sorts.

Now his disorientation was having a ripple affect throughout the whole group. Arthur couldn't blame him. He was bound to be upset and confused anyway, spending a few days as a two year old.

"Merlin, it's fine, okay, my arm is fine, see." Arthur drew his arm free and took hold of Merlin's wrist, giving it a squeeze, not enough to hurt but enough for the pressure to prove his grip was unaffected. Merlin looked up at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Then he seemed to realise something and he turned to Morgana. "Sorry, I didn't mean to call you stupid."

Morgana smiled and leaning forward petted Merlin's hair.

"It's all right, I know you didn't mean it. I didn't even think about bringing you something. We all got a bit obsessed with getting you out of Camelot."

"Is the king really cross?" Merlin asked, looking back up at Arthur.

"More at me than you," Arthur assured him. "I was the one that lied to him. Maybe on reflection the best thing would have been to have told him the truth in the first place. It was hardly your fault that you crashed through a spell."

Merlin didn't look so sure of that. Gaius gave him a long look, and as he met the gaze Merlin shrugged.

"Although, what was all that in the cave?" Arthur suddenly asked. "What did that guy mean about Merlin having power?"

Merlin looked up at him with wide eyes, "Don't know."

"And he made you glow," Arthur said, looking down at Merlin. His servant stared back at him, eyes filling with fear.

"I don't know," Merlin whined. Gaius, seeing that Merlin was going to be no use took over.

"Merlin was in the centre of a rather powerful spell. That would have an affect on him. All of it was concentrated on him."

"It somehow seemed that something was helping us, or at least hindering the sorcerers," Leon said.

"Again, subconsciously Merlin may have helped. He wanted Arthur, and he would also want to protect you, Sire."

"Yes," Merlin said, shuffling closer to Arthur and leaning on his leg. Arthur frowned, looking at bit confused at Merlin's behaviour. Then he looked up in concern.

"He also said parts of Merlin's personality, or sense of self, might be lost. He is all right isn't he Gaius?" Arthur asked, trying to get Merlin to sit up so he could look at him. Merlin grizzled, and glared up at Arthur.

"Merlin will be fine. But I don't doubt that he will be disorientated for a few days. Hopefully by the time we return to Camelot, he will be back to his normal self."

"Good," Arthur said, looking mildly disturbed as Merlin shuffled back close to him, snuggling against him. He carried on eating, oblivious to Arthur's reaction.

"We will have to inform your father of Odin's involvement," Leon said. Arthur grimaced.

"I guess, but I'd rather not."

"Sire, he is becoming a direct threat to the kingdom. First he sends an assassin, and now he does this. It cannot be allowed to go without some form of retaliation," Leon said.

Arthur shook his head. "I really doubt it will do any good, and the plot was so elaborate, I'm missing something about it."

As he spoke he hardly thought about it. There was a moment however, when Gaius looked at Merlin and Merlin gazed back, looking a little more like himself. Both of them knew the sorcerers motivation. Do anything to Arthur, and Merlin would be in tow, trying to fix it. The sorcerers had wanted him. Gaius also considered the fact that normally, when they were out hunting Merlin was directly on Arthur's tail. Gaius didn't want to think of those possibilities. Merlin was safe and well, and almost back to normal. That was the important thing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

There was still an hour or so of daylight left when they reached the lodge. The other problem they had was they were one horse down, so again Merlin had to double up with someone. Arthur calmed Merlin's threatening tantrum, and took him on his horse, although Arthur knew he probably should not do that when they rode back into Camelot.

At least this time Merlin was a little more useful helping set up for the night, although he didn't want to go anywhere on his own. Leon and Gwen had gone with him to collect firewood and now Merlin lingered by the door, eyes straying in the direction of the pathway where he knew the blackberry bush was. Normally he would have gone without even thinking about it but his eyes scanned the woods nervously. He told himself there wouldn't be cats chasing him, because all the sorcerers were dead, but that wasn't making him feel any less nervous.

"Wanna go blackberry picking?" a voice drawled, making Merlin jump. He turned to look at Gwaine, who had been helping Leon with the horses. An activity that seemed to require a rather angrily hissed conversation, which no one else seemed to want to intervene on. Even Arthur left it alone, guessing that it had something to do with Uther's threat. There was nothing to worry about, Morgana was safe and well, Arthur only had a cut on his arm and that was nothing serious. Gwaine, however, was clearly not happy about it, but it appeared to be resolved, judging by the look on his face.

Merlin nodded, and Gwaine grinned.

"Come on then, Gwen had a basket somewhere," he commented, disappearing past Merlin into the lodge, where he acquired the basket and informed everyone of the short trip, in a tone that told them all that Gwaine didn't want any further company. Then coming back out he shepherded Merlin off down the track in the direction of the bramble bush.

"Are you all right, Merlin?" Gwaine asked, as he watched Merlin's eyes rove around the trees. He nodded absently, and then jumped at the sound of an owl.

"It's just an owl," Gwaine said.

"Not a pheasant?" Merlin asked, letting a glimmer of a smile come to his lips.

"No, and there you are," Gwaine said teasingly. "Hello Merlin."

Merlin's smile became a grin.

"Sorry, it's a bit strange. I was just getting used to being little and then I grow up again."

"It's probably a little unsettling, Arthur found it the same on occasion."

Merlin blushed as Gwaine started to laugh.

"It's not funny Gwaine, I'm going to have a list of awful chores when I get home."

"Don't tell me it wasn't worth it," Gwaine chuckled.

They stopped at the blackberry bush and Merlin looked around carefully. Both of them could see the broken branches where Merlin had hidden under the bush to escape the cats, and the two bodies still lay close by. Other animals had already started to make use of the corpses. Gwaine grimaced.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"No, I'm fine," Merlin said firmly, taking a deep breath. He turned to focus on the bush, picking off a few blackberries and dropping them into the basket. Gwaine started as well, noticing that some of the lower branches were bare from Merlin's previous forage. Between them they ate just as many as they collected, until Gwaine threw one at Merlin. Merlin scowled at him.

"Don't waste them!"

"Sorry!" Gwaine said, and lobbed another one. Merlin glowered at him and threw one back. Gwaine ducked behind the bush and then his head popped back up again.

"Hey!" Gwaine yelled as Merlin's aim, for once, found its mark and one rather overripe blackberry landed in his hair.

"Serves you right," Merlin said pompously while Gwaine cleared blackberry from his hair. He gave Merlin a mock glower and went back to picking.

"You seem better now."

"I am, I'm all right, it's just a bit scary being small. At least you found us."

"I know a lot of the old druid sites quite well, and their back doors. Although we didn't need that in the end, the wards got blown apart completely."

"You know about the druids?" Merlin asked. Gwaine nodded, looking casual as he picked berries.

"Yeah, we were taken in by a group of them after the king rejected my mother's plea. I know a fair bit, including a few legends and stories."

Merlin blinked and looked up at Gwaine, who after a moment, looked back.

"Oh," said Merlin.

"Yeah," said Gwaine. "I figured it out, you're the one they call Emrys."

Merlin gave a very solemn nod. Gwaine shrugged.

"I can't see many people liking the idea that the son of Uther Pendragon is the fabled Once And Future King. Has a fun shred of irony to it though."

"Huumm," Merlin said, not entirely sure of that. "Was that why you helped Arthur, in the melee?"

Gwaine shrugged. "A little, more because of you than him though. You'd be upset if anything happened to him."

"I guess, when he's not being a prat."

"You have, recently, made no secret of the fact that you are very attached to him," Gwaine sniggered.

"Oh dear," Merlin sighed. Then he looked at Gwaine. "You recognised me. When I appeared in the tavern, no one had to tell you it was me."

"Trust me, I never forget a pair of pretty blue eyes. It was fairly obvious it was you, and I don't have a blind spot when it comes to sorcery. I know what sort of things can be done."

Gwaine watched Merlin process that. Then he saw the concern flicker in Merlin's eyes.

"You won't say anything to Arthur?"

"Hell no," Gwaine said. "He can work it out for himself. Don't worry Merlin, whatever you are doing you know I'll help. I can finally start work on that vow I made."

"What?"

"When I was twelve, I was staying at a druid camp and one of the elders told me the story of Emrys, I then vowed to pledge my sword to your cause."

"Really?" Merlin asked. Gwaine grinned.

"Absolute truth."

"You can't do much if you are banished from Camelot," Merlin pointed out.

"Trust me Merlin, that will not make a difference."

"I don't want you getting into trouble for me," Merlin said. Gwaine grinned at him and lobbed a blackberry in his direction.

"I'm always in trouble Merlin; a little bit more for a good cause won't make any difference."


	19. Chapter 19

**The penultimate episode! Will hopefully have the final chapter up soon. ;-)**

They left Gwaine by the boarder, and he had a low conversation with Merlin, telling him which direction he was headed, and orders that Merlin was to find him if he needed him. Merlin nodded, very seriously. Arthur looked like he was bursting to ask what the conversation was about, but was restraining himself admirably.

Merlin felt a quiver of fear as they rode into the courtyard. He was sharing a horse with Gaius by that point, he certainly couldn't with Arthur. But he felt like clinging to the prince as the group made their way in the direction of the throne room, where Uther was waiting, scouts reporting the return of Arthur and Morgana. Merlin grappled for Arthur's arm, clinging on to his bicep. Arthur let him, until they reached the throne room. Morgana went straight in, barrelling past the guards. Leon went on her heels, and Gwen followed along after a nod from Arthur. It was better that Gwen stayed with Morgana. She was less conspicuous that way, and Arthur knew all of them were going to be at the mercy of Uther's temper. Especially Merlin, who looked terrified, and uncomfortable as Arthur extracted himself from Merlin's grip. Arthur shuttled him towards Gaius, who gently took Merlin's arm.

"It will be all right Merlin, come on."

Arthur steeled himself and headed into the room, heading towards his father, who looked up at glared at him, and then past him to Merlin.

"So it appears the enchantment has been broken."

"Yes, father, and the sorcerers dealt with," Arthur said, hoping to use that as a distraction. It didn't work very well. Uther paced to his right, glaring at Merlin who proceeded to shuttle behind Arthur. Uther's glower deepened.

"What is that stupid boy doing now?"

Arthur tensed his jaw, resisting the urge to yell at his father. Mainly because Arthur knew it would upset Merlin. Instead he turned to Merlin, and pulled him out from behind him, steadying Merlin at his side. Merlin looked at him rather than Uther.

"Certain mental aspects of the spell are still lingering, however, Merlin will be back to normal soon."

"How soon? We hardly need your servant suffering any further mental afflictions."

Merlin felt Arthur tense and in response Merlin's lower lip quivered dramatically.

"Merlin is fine," Arthur said calmly. "And we dealt with the sorcerers doing this. We tracked them down to a druid cave."

Uther turned, looking at Arthur with the hard gaze that was generally reserved for any discussion about magic.

"They were druids?"

Arthur groaned inwardly. He didn't need to give his father any further reason to persecute them, for doing almost nothing.

"No, they weren't. The cave had fallen into disuse but there were still wards that they could use to power their spells." Arthur glanced at Gaius on Merlin's far side.

"And this place still has power?" Uther demanded.

"Not any more, I believe Sire. They probably chose it to help build the enchantment, but the sheer volume of power needed to perform this particular set of spells meant that when Arthur caused the final spell to activate, it blew the power apart. There is nothing there now, My Lord."

Uther listened carefully to Gaius' carefully thought out answer.

"Very well, but I still need a good reason to keep that stupid boy from the stocks."

Merlin whimpered.

"Father, you cannot do that, he's still recovering from the spell, and in any case, he stopped it affecting the person it was intended for," Arthur said, his meaning obvious.

"You?"

"Yes, me."

"Odin will have to answer for this crime. We offered him peace but, this is beyond what Camelot can tolerate."

"Please, Father, just don't. Leave him alone, we can't start a war."

"If this spell was meant for you, then the implications are serious."

"I know, but we can't start a war with everyone who tries to kill me, or you, we'd never get anything else done," Arthur said. Uther paused pacing and turned to look at his son, raising his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, that sounded better in my head." It really had, Arthur told himself. "But I think this was a last resort and Odin had his mind twisted by these people. Fighting him will do nothing but hurt others, I don't want that."

Arthur looked at his father, who was clearly torn between accepting what his son said and taking out his anger on Merlin.

"And at least Merlin happened on their trap in time. If they had been able to bring it to fulfilment, then we'd be facing an even bigger problem," Arthur said.

"Yes, your servant is quite capable of blundering in to situations that do not concern him." Uther snarled and Arthur frowned, remembering what the sorcerer had said about Merlin. They hadn't just wanted Arthur himself, the sorcerer was right, where he went, so did Merlin, not caring of the danger, he just wanted to look after Arthur. Arthur looked at Merlin, who when he was so young had toddled about as if he was still trying to look after him.

And that sorcerer had wanted Merlin, he had said as such. What did Merlin have? Arthur wondered. Whatever it was kept Merlin at his side, however much Arthur took his temper, frustration and moods out on Merlin, Merlin just stayed there, unswayed by those things. He just carried on, taking Arthur in his stride. The position of manservant to him had become legendary, because so many people had run away, and because Merlin, so happy-go-lucky and incompetent, had stayed.

And he wasn't incompetent. Not any more. Now Merlin knew what he was doing, and he did it, as far as Arthur was concerned, very well. He was entirely used to Merlin's sometimes haphazard seeming methods. But his clothes and armour were always clean, his chambers tidy, the stables mucked out and even after all that Merlin was trotting along at his side as he patrolled and hunted.

"It does concern him. Anything that involves me, does concern him, which is why he's the one that is always there, whatever size he happens to be, doing what he can to help," Arthur snapped. Uther glared. Merlin gave a little mewl of surprise and almost hugged Arthur. A strategic hand on Merlin's arm stopped him just in him.

"There is still no doubt that I was disobeyed," Uther snapped.

"That wasn't Merlin," Morgana announced. "That was us, he was in no position to decide anything."

The only thing Merlin had done was directed them towards Gwaine, but she wasn't about to mention that, and she stepped on Leon's foot just to make sure he didn't either.

"I have every right to throw all of you in the dungeon."

Morgana's jaw tensed, and she lifted her chin, staring at Uther and challenging him to do exactly that, while she stood by what she believed in. Arthur had to admit there were times that she was far braver than he ever was. Uther looked at her and then Arthur and his eyes scanned the rest of them, ending with Merlin. Merlin looked at the floor, and clenched his hand on Arthur's arm. Gaius pulled Merlin away from the prince.

"Go!" Uther snapped, waving his hand. "Just go! I will expect you two at dinner tonight!"

Morgana looked as if she couldn't have been given a worse punishment. She turned and swept from the room.

"I'll take Merlin with me, My Lord," Gaius said to Arthur. "I think he needs to get some rest."

"I can look after myself," Arthur said.

"Merlin will do his job," Uther snarled. The three of them together paused and looked at him in shock. Morgana and Gwen, by the door, paused and turned to see what was about to happen. Arthur regarded Uther for a moment and then pulled Merlin from Gaius' grip.

"Come on, Merlin."

Without a seconds hesitation Merlin trotted after Arthur.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Uther stalked to Gauis' chambers shadowed by his guards. He had sat through dinner with Arthur and Morgana, both of them had been polite and well-turned out but blatantly frosty to him. Gwen had also been in attendance and Merlin absent. Arthur had announced he had dismissed him after helping him dress for dinner and Gwen had offered to stay in his stead.

That had not satisfied the king. He wanted to talk to Merlin who he knew was back at Gaius' chambers. Arthur had dismissed him for the night once he was dressed and said he could take care of himself from then on. Arthur had ended up literally walking Merlin back, when he had started to grizzle at the order he was given.

Uther pushed open the door and found looked around the untidy but organised room. Gaius always seemed to know where everything was. The king looked up, Gaius was moving around in the room beyond his workshop, unaware that Uther had arrived. He strode across the room, the sound of his footsteps attracting Gaius's attention. As he turned and realised who it was he started towards the door to greet him. Part of his intention was to get through the door and close it before Uther got close enough.

However, the king was far quicker than Gaius. He got up the short set of steps to meet Gaius in the doorway and the older man had no choice but to back up and let Uther into Merlin's room.

"Can I help you, My Lord?" Gaius asked. "I have your tonic ready, I was just about to bring it to your chambers."

Uther looked down at him, his attention shifting to Gaius, who looked back steadily, moving so he was between Uther and Merlin. Uther's eyes drifted to Merlin again, who thankfully, as far as Gaius was concerned, stayed oblivious. He was sleeping soundly, having been given his own sleeping tonic. Gaius hadn't taken no for an answer as Merlin had grizzled, but he clearly still wasn't himself.

Gaius watched Uther's reaction as he stared down at Merlin, tucked up in bed, lying on his side, one arm under the pillow and his other hand holding the sheet up over his body.

"I wondered why Merlin wasn't attending to Arthur tonight."

"Arthur brought him back here, and told Merlin to take the night off. He's been through two major physical changes, into a child and back again, he needs to rest," Gaius said, his voice lowering. It wasn't often he challenged Uther, at least directly, but Gaius wasn't about to let him take this out on Merlin.

"He caused this."

"Only by accident, and if he hadn't then it might have turned out worse, if they had been able to draw Arthur into the spell."

Uther's jaw tensed.

"And who do you think, if that happened, would be the first one to go after them to try and rescue Arthur, and fix the situation?" Gaius asked. Merlin was probably the only one that could have sorted it, if the situation had been reversed and the sorcerers more prepared for the event, but no one knew that. As far as everyone else was concerned Merlin would go running after him because that was what Merlin did for Arthur. Uther frowned, and turned to look at Merlin, who continued to slumber peacefully.

"You know he would."

"He put Morgana, and Arthur, in danger."

"I think at the time Merlin could not have controlled their decisions," Gaius said.

"You were just as responsible," Uther threatened. Gaius raised his eyebrows, looking at Uther carefully.

"Merlin is my responsibility," Gaius said. "But I did nothing to influence what Morgana and Arthur chose to do regarding their own responsibility towards Merlin."

"You care about the boy," Uther said, almost turning the statement into a question. Gaius looked at Uther with a calm gaze, if Uther really planned to do anything to Merlin, he wouldn't have come alone, nor would he be pausing to converse with Gaius.

"Of course I care," he said, turning to glance at Merlin, before looking back at Uther. The king frowned at him, glancing at Merlin again before turning on his heel and walking away without saying anything more. Gaius shook his head as the door closed behind the king, and glanced again at Merlin's sleeping form. The sleeping boy stirred slightly before snuffling into the pillow again. Gaius shrugged and left Merlin to sleep, closing the door behind him as he wandered off into the other room picking up the tonic that Uther had failed to take with him. A hint that the king no doubt wanted to talk to Gaius about it further, in the comfort of his own chambers.

"I'm getting to old for all this," Gaius said to himself before picking up the vial and plodding off after Uther.


	20. Chapter 20

**Last chapter finally! It has probably run it's course, but I'm glad everyone enjoyed it. I do have another silly story in mind, and I will be getting on with the other stories I have up here as well. I might make an effort to finish a few before I get invovled in any more, but probably not. ;-) **

"Merlin," Arthur said, making Merlin turn from Arthur's bedding. He was straightening up the sheets and pillows as Arthur snuck in on him, with Gaius in tow. Merlin turned around and looked at them, giving a nervous half smile.

"What?"

It got a little stranger as Arthur, on seeing the smile, cocked his head and grinned in affectionate amusement.

As far as Merlin was concerned, it had been a very strange morning. He had woken up, feeling as if everything was normal. Or at least he was, the rest of the world seemed to have gone mad. He had got dressed and disappeared out, Gaius had already gone so Merlin had headed off to the kitchens to collect Arthur's breakfast.

Which had led to strange encounter number one.

Merlin wandered in, looking around cautiously as he always did when he entered Mary's domain. He had a vague inkling of being in here, when he was little, when everything had looked so large. Very carefully he stepped forward towards the table where some of the food had been laid out. Merlin always timed it so some of the breakfast trays were ready, so he could just grab the food and run.

He was stacking some cheese, bread and sausages onto a plate when a voice announced.

"Oh, I'll get you some apples too."

Merlin went a mile in the air, eyes rolling in his head as Mary headed off into the larder again. Nearly all of Merlin's instinct told him to run away and forget the apples, but his body stayed where it was. The delay cost him as he was jumped by two more kitchen maids who descended on him cooing in delight.

"Oh Merlin, weren't you just so cute as a baby," one announced pinning him on his left side, the other on his right.

"Especially when you came in to get some apples for Arthur's breakfast. You should take some now."

"Mary's getting them," Merlin said feeling a little faint. It was hard to keep any secrets in the castle, servants might not be paid attention to but that usually meant one was there to see and hear things, and then spread it around like wildfire. Plus the fact Morgana and Arthur had both got involved and leaving Uther practically foaming at the mouth with rage hadn't helped.

"Here you are my love," Mary said, very congenially, when she would normally have been chasing him around with the rolling pin. Merlin's slightly muddled mind flickered with a memory of Arthur threatening her. When had Arthur found out it was happening, Merlin wondered?

"Oh, and I'll get you some apple juice," one of the maids announced.

"Thank you," Merlin said, blinking in shock as Mary started tidying up his ruffled hair. Since he was holding Arthur's tray he couldn't do anything about it, while the other girl came back with a jug of apple juice. Mary finished neatening his hair, and then straightened his scarf and jacket. Merlin took it mutely, feeling again like he was no higher than the table. The women smiled at him indulgently.

"There you go sweetheart," Mary said.

"Thank you," Merlin said, in what was, he realised as he scurried away, a babyish sounding voice. The three women 'aawwwed' to varying degrees as Merlin made a run for it, suddenly feeling very conscious of every female he passed eyeing him with amused, fluffy expressions.

At least Arthur had just asked him if he was all right, ate his breakfast and gave him a list of long chores to be getting on with. One of which included running messages to some of the knights regarding some changes to their duties.

Which led him to strange encounter number two.

One of the messages he needed to deliver was to Leon. Who was on the training field. Merlin rattled off the message, which Leon listened to while staring at him intently.

"Are you all right now, Merlin?"

Merlin gave a bright smile and shrugged. "Yep, just me, being well… me."

"That's good. Is Arthur being all right with you?"

"Yes," Merlin said, drawing out the word as he looked at Leon strangely. "Why?"

There was a pause and Merlin added, quite hurriedly.

"…My Lord."

"Just making sure," Leon said. "Gwaine asked me to."

Merlin's eyebrows shot up, and he blinked in surprise. Leon shifted his feet, looking uncomfortable. Merlin's mind retraced some of the things that Gwaine had said, and also remembered the angrily hissed conversation that Leon and Gwaine had had in the stables of the hunting lodge. Merlin now concluded that Gwaine had done most of the angry hissing.

"Really?" Merlin said, not only surprised that Gwaine had asked Leon but that Leon had also agreed to do it. It also, Merlin guessed, explained Gwaine's confidence that he could help Merlin out, even if he couldn't get to Camelot.

"Well, something like that."

"Oh," Merlin said, thinking that it probably wasn't as simple as that.

"Sorry if I upset you the other day," Leon added.

"What?"

"When you started crying, after I mentioned that Uther might have you executed."

"Oh, that. It was a bit of a shock," Merlin reasoned.

"But you remember it," Leon pointed out.

"Yeah, but I suppose it's sort of normal for what Uther threatens me with."

"But you were two."

"Well, not really, I was just made that way by a spell."

"But you're all right now?" Leon asked.

"Yes," Merlin said.

"Good," Leon said.

They had both looked at each other, both feeling vaguely confused and uncomfortable. They went their separate ways without saying anything more. Merlin carried on, and it all went peaceful again until he was strolling through the castle heading to Morgana's with a sleeping tonic.

And then came strange encounter number three.

He had knocked loudly and peered around Morgana's door. Gwen was finishing off Morgana's hair. They both turned as he came around the door, and smiled at him. Merlin relaxed a little, everything seemed normal, until Morgana stood up and turned on the spot.

"Do you like it?"

Merlin frowned in confusion, looking Morgana up and down. "You look very nice."

Morgana stopped twirling. "It's the material you chose," she pointed out.

"Oh," Merlin said, staring at the deep purple fabric, wondering when the time had been found to make the dress. The seamstress in the castle must have been very busy. "It's nice, sorry about that."

"Why? You said it was nice."

"You thought I was a random foundling when I chose it," Merlin said. Morgana grinned.

"You were so cute."

Merlin quailed inwardly. "I wasn't, not really."

"Oh, you are, Merlin." Morgana said. "You always are, and so clingy."

Merlin looked to Gwen for help but Gwen's face had taken on a fluffy affectionate expression as well.

"You were cute Merlin," Gwen told him.

"Especially with Arthur," Morgana said. Both girls started to giggle.

"Oh, hell," Merlin moaned. "I just came to drop this off. Please don't wind Arthur up about it."

"Merlin! The ammunition," Morgana said. Merlin, regretting it even before he did it, put on his best cute face, trying to sound a little babyish when he said.

"But he'll take it out on me."

Morgana's eyes flashed with outrage. So did Gwen's, but to a lesser extent.

"He'd better not, if he does you are to tell me straight away," Morgana said, coming over to him and putting her arm around him, holding tightly. "If he does, promise you you'll tell me."

"Okay," Merlin said brightly, and a little babyishly. Morgana went all fluffy eyed again. Merlin thought he had better get out of there.

"I have to go, I've still got chores to do," he said, employing a more normal voice as he spoke. Morgana took the vial off him and let him go, ruffling his hair, which Gwen then straightened.

"Off you go."

Merlin high-tailed it out of the room very aware that he should not be taking advantage of fluffy eyed women, but they still seemed to be everywhere. He was so busy trying to avoid them, as he took the linen up to Arthur's room, he almost ran into someone.

And so began strange encounter number four.

"Sorry," Merlin said, then he realised who he had run into. "Sire!" Merlin added, backing up as he encountered Uther, trying to respectfully stand aside while lowering his head and simply succeeded in clocking his head on a torch bracket. "OW!"

Uther huffed at him, glaring steadily as Merlin rubbed his head.

"I see things are back to normal," Uther drawled. Merlin rubbed harder.

"Yes, Sire."

"Good," Uther said, Merlin thought that would be the end of it. He was back to normal, he could do his duties and Morgana was back in the castle safe and sound, but Uther didn't move. He didn't sweep off as Merlin expected, probably forgetting about him six steps later. Uther lingered, looking him up and down and then the king reached out to grab Merlin's upper arm pressing his fingers in hard. Merlin winced, biting down on his lip to stop himself complaining.

"You really need to carry on eating your crusts," Uther commented. "Didn't your mother ever teach you that?"

"We didn't have bread very often."

"Why not?"

"We couldn't afford it," Merlin said. Uther relaxed his grip, leaning back a little and staring at Merlin with a frown on his face, looking utterly confused. Merlin felt a compulsion to clarify the situation.

"I was brought up in a small village, we couldn't build a mill and the one in the village near us was burnt down by bandits. Bread was hard to come by."

"It's not in Camelot," Uther informed him.

"It still depends on how much money you have," Merlin retaliated. Uther's frown deepened and he eyed Merlin with the intensity of examining a particularly fascinating bug. Merlin felt his arm released and Uther went storming off. Merlin fled to Arthur's chambers with the bedding and set about making the bed. He was just finishing when Arthur and Gaius had walked in, and Arthur threatened to turn fluffy eyed. Then something drew him back.

"Merlin, sit down."

"Why?" Merlin asked. "I've got things to do."

He had turned away but there was the violent scrape of chair legs against the floor and Merlin turned to look at Arthur, who had pulled the chair away from the table.

"Sit," he ordered in a tone that was not to be ignored.

Since the morning had been so strange Merlin couldn't help but start the encroaching afternoon by wandering over to sit on the chair and he looked up at the two people stood in front of him with a very sulky expression. They both regarded him sternly.

"How long has it being going on?" Arthur demanded.

"People being strange, just this morning," Merlin said.

"No," Arthur said with excessive patience. "You running between me and Gaius."

"Always," Merlin said, pouting. "If it not 'Merlin, clean my armour,' it's 'Merlin, I need some herbs,' or it's 'Merlin, my chamber floor needs scrubbing,', or 'Merlin, deliver these potions around all the far corners of the castle,' or 'Merlin, if you've got three seconds to stand still then you can clean the leech tank, or muck out the stables!' I never get a minute's peace. I was hoping to get some when you were hunting and you were collecting herbs but that went a little bit wrong. At least you can't do chores when you are no more than table height!"

Merlin decided that sulking was a very good idea, he just sat there and let the two men with him absorb his rant and if they didn't like it, he'd go and tell Morgana, and Gwen; and Leon, who would tell Gwaine.

"Why didn't you say something?" Gaius asked.

"I have," Merlin said and decided not to say anymore. He watched Arthur and Gaius look at each other and then they looked back at Merlin. Arthur eyed him for a moment and then turned his attention to Gaius, waving his hand to indicate they should move away.

"Carry on with what you were doing," Arthur told Merlin. Merlin huffed and stomped off, yanking Arthur's sheets about violently, while he heard snippets of the conversation.

"Certain hours, during the morning," he heard from Arthur.

"It's only occasional," from Gaius.

"He can always do so when we're hunting," from Arthur.

"And we need to make him tell us," from Gaius.

"You need to also realise, he's not deaf, nor is he stupid, and I do remember the last few days," Merlin said. "You're still doing it now. I was far more visible when I was smaller."

"Sorry," Gaius said.

When two sets of eyes regarded Arthur, so he looked at Merlin. "Sorry."

"Oh, it's fine, just… you know, I might want to pause and stop for breath just once in a while."

"Well, there's time now. I have to go and see my father about some new idea he has about giving the leftover bread from the kitchens to the people in the lower town, or something like that," Arthur said. "Will you be all right Merlin?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I can probably even dress myself for dinner."

"No, I'll do it," Merlin said looking resigned.

"Well you can take the night off after that," Arthur said before hurrying out. Merlin turned to look at Gaius.

"I'll have dinner ready for you," Gaius said. "And no leech tank."

"I should think not," Merlin said. "I did it last week."

He watched Gaius leave and then Merlin carried on pulling Arthur's sheets about, glancing at the door again before biting down on his lip, trying to contain the grin that was threatening. Merlin giggled and jumping up he hurled himself onto Arthur's bed, wriggling into the covers and continuing to giggle while he flailed and kicked his legs about.

"Merlin?" a voice suddenly announced close to him. He lurched up as Arthur's hand ran into his hair. Merlin gave a squeak of shock and flopped onto the bed.

"Could you make sure my blue tunic is clean, please?"

"Uh-huh," Merlin said. Arthur ruffled his hair and he walked to the door, pausing just on the threshold.

"You're a very cute kid," Arthur commented before he left. Merlin sniggered.

That concluded strange encounter number five.

Merlin sat up and looked around, reaching up to pull his hair straight, thinking about Arthur and Gaius' new resolution, and said out loud to the empty air.

"I give it a week."


End file.
